His and Her Circumstances
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: Meet Mizuki Sasuke. The new girl in school who later becomes vice president of the student council and she has the same name as Uchiha Sasuke. What happens when Uchiha Sasuke started bugging her? SasukeXOC [Sasuke OOC] High School Life. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Mizuki Sasuke

**Okay, hello. Sasuke is OOC here on my story. So, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1:

* * *

"**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!**" The sound of my alarm clock buzzed as I pressed the snooze button. Darn it. Oh, I almost forgot that today, I will be attending a new school. Great, I will become the new girl. And I hate the fact that everyone in class will be staring at me. I looked at myself from my mirror and glanced at the clock. 6:30 am huh?

After I was done doing my daily routines every time I wake up in the morning, I hurriedly ran down stairs for breakfast. Not even knowing what will be my due time on school.

"Honey, come on. Hurry up and eat." My mother said as she was working on the dishes.

I slowly chewed up on my foot, not even recognizing what time it is.

After eating my breakfast, I stormed out of the house and walked for school. This village seems honorable and peaceful. I can tell.

Finally, I have reached my school. Many students can be seen roaming around outside the school campus. Some of them were flirting with each other, some were making out. Oh my kami! Why would they do that in public? Sheesh! What kind of school is this?

There was a long staircase at the main entrance of the school. I lifted my head up to see a big sign that was nailed on top of the school. It said: **Leaf High**. How nice. I went inside to get my schedule and other stuffs.

"Ahh. You must be Mrs. Mizuki's daughter. Here you go, dear." The blond woman said as she laced her fingers together. She must be the school principal. I took my schedule that she was handing over and gave the principal a nice thank you as I left the room.

My eyes were scanning through the school hallway. Some of the students were rushing to class, while I was up on finding my locker. 342.

I started looking for my locker and it seems that I'm quite lost. Crap. The school is so big and I can't even find it. How lame is that? I was completely startled when someone tapped my shoulder.

I glanced over my shoulder, and I saw emerald eyes staring at me with a smile on her face. I raised my thin eyebrow at her. This girl has pink hair.

"Uhm, hello?" I said. The pink haired girl flashed a smile at me. Then she stretched out her hand.

"Hi there! I'm Haruno Sakura! The Student Council president. I heard that you were the new student here at Leaf High." She said as I shook her hand.

"Yes. The principal gave me my schedule and other things. Uhm, I think I'm lost. Would you mind helping me on finding my locker?" I asked.

"Sure! Number 342. Ahh! It's just right around the corner and it's also near your first class. Homeroom. Come on. I'm glad that we're in both same classes. I'll show you to my friends later at lunch." She smiled again. Sakura grabbed my wrist and she dragged me all the way to my locker.

* * *

Both of us entered the classroom. Most of the students were chatting to each other. I stared at Sakura who was gladly offering me to have a seat beside her, which I obliged.

I noticed that all of the girls started squealing when a boy with spiky raven hair entered the room. The boy took his seat beside another boy who has a spiky blond hair. They started to converse. Fan girls, who would've thought that I would be in a room full of fan girls. I sighed in annoyance.

I lightly tapped Sakura's shoulder. She then turned her attention to me.

"Uh, why is ever girl in here squealing?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh, you noticed that huh? That's because the boy who entered a while ago is one of the school's most handsome and popular students. He's name is Uchiha Sasuke. You'll get used to it. I know its irritating at first." She said.

Uchiha Sasuke. Woah! Wait a minute! I never thought that there would be a boy who has my name as well! And that was just no ordinary boy. He was popular. Nah.

"By the way, I haven't learned you name yet." Sakura said. I grimaced before answering.

My lips parted and I was about to speak when a masked man with silver hair entered the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again!" The boy with spiky blond hair shouted as he stood up from his seat pointing at the masked man. All of the students agreed on what he said.

"Sorry guys. You know, a black cat crossed my road and—"

"Oh shut it, sensei! You and your lame excuses." A girl with blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail blabbered. I think this one is the Sensei who is always late.

Kakashi-sensei only laughed.

"Ehem. Okay class, before we start homeroom, I heard form Tsunade-sama that we have a new stundent." He said as he closed his book. I eyed the book on his hand. Oh crap, he's reading a perverted book! Get a load of that. I prevented my self from giggling by biting my lower lip.

Then, Sakura was pulling me to stand up in front of class, until Kakashi-sensei noticed on what she was doing.

"Okay, the girl with the long brown hair. You must be the new student. Please come here in front and introduce yourself." Kakashi-sensei smiled under his mask. You can tell by looking at his closed eyes. I clenched my teeth as I stood up and went in front.

Great, I'm not yet even introducing myself and I can start hearing murmurs.

"Well.. go on." Kakashi-sensei said.

I raised my eyebrow at him before speaking.

"Hi. My name is Mizuki Sasuke. Its nice too meet you all." I simply said with a small smile on my face. Suddenly, all of them were widening their eyes at me. Excluding the raven-haired boy who was called Uchiha Sasuke. He was simply smirking instead.

Then, the murmurs were getting louder. What the hell is the matter with everyone? It's like their first time to hear a name like mine!

"Did you hear that? She has the same name as Uchiha-san!"

"Yeah! I think she's cute too!"

"How unexpected is this! Sasuke-kun has a twin name which is a girl!"

I sighed and went back to my seat.

"Okay, thank you Sasuke. Welcome to Leaf High." Kakashi-sensei said as he picked up the chalk and started writing on the board.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. I laced my fingers together.

"Yeah. It's just that I think everyone hates my name. What's with all the commotion about?" I asked.

"Oh. We're all surprised by your name."

"Huh? What's wrong with my name?"

Sakura chuckled. "You have the same name as Sasuke-kun over there." She pointed. Oh, that's it. I completely ignored the last part as I turned my attention on what Kakashi-sensei is discussing.

The bell rang and everyone in class stormed out of the room. It's probably lunchtime. Sakura and I were the only one left inside until we heard someone spoke.

"Sasuke."

I turned my head to face the one who called me. Oh, it was just Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai, sensei?"

"I apologize on what happened earlier. Please get used on my students." He smiled.

"Don't worry, sensei. I'll get used to it. Its just a bit odd for me. Is it their first time on hearing a name like mine?"

"No. You have the same name as Uchiha Sasuke. Probably they're just surprised because a name like yours belongs to a girl." He explained. Sakura and I walked away leaving Kakashi-sensei inside the room.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan. Let's go! I'll introduce you to my friends." Sakura said as we entered the cafeteria. Woah, the cafeteria was very large. The line for food was absolutely long. Some of the tables were almost filled.

"Hi guys! We have a new company." Sakura said. There were three girls sitting on this table.

"Oh! She must be Mizuki Sasuke. Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino said while smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi."

"My name is Tenten. Nice meeting you, Sasuke-chan!" The brunette said. Her hair was curled up into two buns, which makes her look cute.

"Hello, Tenten-san." I said.

"H-hi. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The girl with pearly white orbs stuttered. She looks shy. Oh dear.

"Hi Hinata-san. It's really nice to meet all of you." I smiled. Then, all of us were conversing and started to talk about stuffs. Girly stuffs.

"So, Sasuke, how did you end up here in Leaf High?" Ino asked as she took a bit on her sandwich.

"Me and my mother moved here in Konohagakure a few days ago. And she enrolled me to this school." I took a sip on my Orange Juice.

"Your name is so cool! It kinda reminds me of Sasuke-kun over there." Ino pointed at the raven-haired boy's table. All of us glanced at his direction.

I licked my lips. "Why is that?"

"Duh! He's so popular here in school. And I heard that he hasn't even dated someone." Ino leaned in.

"Yeah. And Sasuke-kun is the type of guy who dumps and rejects girls whenever they are confessing to him!" Tenten said.

So, this Uchiha Sasuke is a heartbreaker huh?

"Hmm. What total jerk. His hair is like a chicken's ass." I hissed. They all laughed on my comment.

"That's a good one, Sasuke!" Ino laughed. I smirked and continued eating.

"Okay. Our next class is Physical Education. Sasuke, do you already have your gym clothes?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's in my locker."

"Great. Come on! We'll all go together. We don't wanna be late at Gai-sensei's class. Sakura scoffed as we stood up from our seats, not even minding the bell before it rang.

The bell rang which means lunch is over. All of the students stood up and headed for their next class. My new so called friends escorted me to get my gym clothes and headed towards the gymnasium.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me again. :) Here's my new story that I was talking about. I hope you'll have the time on reading and reviewing this one. **

**I'll update soon!**

**-Shana**


	2. Vice President

Chapter 2:

* * *

"All right students! Welcome to the gymnasium! I swear that all of us will enjoy this youthful subject!" A man with thick eyebrows wearing green spandex said while doing his pose. Oh my kami. Why is he even wearing that kind of outfit? The weather is not so cool.

"That's Gai-sensei. Our PE teacher." Sakura murmured. I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, we merely call him Bushy brow-sensei." Ino giggled. I totally agree with Ino.

"Okay! Boys will be separated from girls, because the guys will be running on the track field while girls will be doing some warm up exercise that will be led by Karin." Gai-sensei explained.

"Alright, Gai-sensei! Indeed this will be a youthful class!" The boy who looks like Gai-sensei exclaimed. He was also wearing green spandex. What the? I bit my lip to prevent from laughing.

"Shut up, Lee!" The blond boy with spiky hair said to the boy wearing green spandex. Hey, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke's friend? Nah.

All of the boys started running on the track field while us girls were doing some warm up exercises. We were following the red head leader in front whose name was Karin.

After an hour, we were all done on our exercise. So, I decided to take my seat at one of the bleachers. The boys aren't even done yet. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata came in to join me.

"Kyaaa! Look at Sasuke-kun! He's so hot when he runs!" Ino squealed as if her nose was bleeding. The three girls laughed while I shook my head in non-sense.

"Oh shut it, Ino-pig. As if Sasuke-kun will ever date you." Sakura teased.

"Hmp! Forehead girl! I already have Shikamaru-kun with me! Like Itachi-kun will ever go out with you!" Ino glared at Sakura. Tenten and Hinata were just giggling at the two.

"Who's Itachi?" I asked.

"He's Sasuke-kun's older brother who is also hot." Tenten said. Sakura slightly blushed when she heard Itachi's name.

I continued watching the boys run. Well, the Uchiha's not such a bad runner after all. Wait, what the hell am I doing? Snap out of it Sasuke! I sighed.

"GYM CLASS IS OVER! GREAT JOB, BOYS AND GIRLS! YOU MAY NOW HEAD TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" Gai-sensei shouted. The five of us exited the gym and already changed our clothes into our school uniform.

"Sasuke-chan. What's our next class?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Oh, its time for our free session." I said.

"Really? That would be like, totally awesome!" Ino whipped her hair.

"Hey guys. Why don't we introduce Sasuke-chan to our other friends?" Tenten suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Ino said.

"Wait, to whom?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Just come with us!" The four girls dragged me outside the school campus.

* * *

"Narutooooo!" Sakura shouted as she hurriedly ran towards the blond boy.

The blond boy noticed her, "Sakura-chan!" he waved and gave Sakura a bone-crushing hug. The four of us went to their group. Hey, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke? Nah, who cares?

"Hey boys! I would like you to meet our newest friend. I guess you guys already know her name right?" Ino pushed me forward so that the guys would have to take a look at me. I flinched when all of them were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I-ino, I don't think pushing Sasuke-chan towards them was such a great idea." Hinata stuttered.

"Of course it is! Look she's making new friends." Ino exclaimed. Hinata blushed.

"Hi there! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond boy said as he stretched out his hand. Woah, I never saw him this close. He has three scratches on both sides of his cheeks making his fox like appearance.

"Hi. I guess you've already met me during home room right?" I shook his hand.

"Yeah! You have a cool name, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Hah! Look at that Sasuke, you have an identical name!" The boy with two red marks on his face teased.

The Uchiha glared at him. Sasuke then turned his direction towards me. He smirked at me. I furrowed my brows at him.

"Shut up, Dog-boy!" Naruto glared at the him.

"Alright boys, cut it out. I'll just introduce yourselves to Sasuke." Sakura said as she started introducing them.

"This is Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino and you know, Uchiha Sasuke." She finished of with a smug on her face. I simply nodded.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you all." I said.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Hm?" Uchiha and me said in synchronization.

Suddenly, all of them laughed. Oh this is embarrassing. I don't even know which Sasuke is he calling.

"Naruto! Stop making a fool out of Sasuke-chan!" Sakura punched him in the head that was causing me to laugh hard.

"It's okay Sakura." I said while laughing.

All of us started conversing. Except for the Uchiha. He keeps on smirking at me, but I don't care at all.

Then, Sasuke interrupted our conversation. "Hey guys. We better go. Class is about to start." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

The boys turned to Sasuke's direction and waved at us goodbye. I guess it's our time to head back to class too.

"See you later, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata!" Naruto waved then all of them were gone.

"Ugh. That Uchiha is such a jerk!" I hissed as I crossed my arms.

They laughed. "Let it rest, Sasuke." Ino patted my back as we head back inside the school.

* * *

"Sakura. We have a slight problem. We need to re-elect our new vice president. Our current one has dropped out of the school." Shizune-sensei said as she was scanning through her papers.

Sakura went in front and gained the attention of the class as she slammed the board with her ruler.

"Guys! Settle down! We need a new Vice president. Now, who would like to be one?" She asked.

Then, some of the students were raising their hands like total idiots.

Shizune-sensei didn't seem to like the commotion.

"Okay class! Shut up. I have made my decision." Shizune-sensei said.

"Really? Who is it, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Shizune-sensei placed her both hands on the desk.

"As you can see, I was scanning some of the student's files. And I saw someone interesting and responsible that could be a great Vice President."

The class went quiet. It was obvious that they were paying attention to the lady in front.

"Now, may I know who is Mizuki Sasuke?" My lips parted and all of them pointed at me.

"Ahh. Please come here in front." Shizune-sensei said. I obliged and stood beside her.

"Mizuki Sasuke here has some great standards on becoming vice president. From now on, she'll be your new student council Vice president." Shizune-sensei declared. My jaw dropped. Woah, that was unexpected.

Suddenly, all of my classmates were clapping their hands at me. Excluding Uchiha who was smirking at me, again. Darn him. I weakly smiled at them. Oh great. Now I have some major responsibility to do.

I can see the look on her face that Sakura was really proud of me. Even my other friends were proud. Both of us took our seat. Shizune-sensei started discussing Math.

"Sasuke, I'll show you to the student council's office tomorrow. It's really nice to have you as our Vice president! Great job!" Sakura grinned. I gave her a smile as I took out my notebook to write down some notes that were written on the board.

School has finally ended. Sakura and I decided to walk home. I was fully surprised when her house is just right around the corner. She was kinda near to my house.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I stormed inside and sat down on the couch.

"Okairi." Mom said.

"Hey mom, did you know that they made me Vice president of the student council?"

"Really? That's great! Come along here and eat dinner." Mom said. I obliged on what she said.

After eating dinner, I went up stairs to do some of my homework. When I was done, I stretched my arms up in the air and drifted off to sleep. Man, it took me hours to finish my homework.

* * *

**Done with chapter two! Ohkaaayy. I hope you like it. I'll be waiting for your reviews. :)**

**-Shana**


	3. Perverted Jerk!

Chapter 3:

* * *

"Sasuke-chan!" I swiftly closed my locker as I glanced over my shoulder to see Naruto running towards me.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Nothing! Let's go to class together!" He grinned.

"Sure."

"You know what, I don't mind being late at all." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What's he talking about?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Naruto laughed. "You know, Kakashi-sensei being our first period teacher."

"Just because Kakashi-sensei is always late, it doesn't mean that you'll go to class late. Remember Naruto, late comings can also deduct your conduct grade." I said. He was a bit stunned. Naruto scratched the back of his head. I continued walking not even minding him.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan! Wait up!" He said.

"Now what?" I asked getting a bit irritated.

"Nothing. Are you mad at me? Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked.

I paused. "No, I'm just a bit pissed. Sorry. How should I know? I'm the one with you."

Naruto grimaced. I gave him a small smile.

* * *

Naruto and I entered the classroom. Sakura was standing in front. She was busy working on some paper works. I approached her.

I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Sakura. You seem so busy."

She didn't even manage to look at me. "Oh, hey. Sasuke. Since you're the vice president, why don't you check the attendance for today?" Sakura then gave me the attendance sheet.

"Ehem! Alright. I'm going to check your attendance so pay attention if you don't want to be called absent for today." I said. Wow, that was amazing. The class kept quiet as I was calling their names.

"Uzumaki."

"Here!"

"Inuzuka."

"Yeah!"

"Nara."

"What a drag." I glared at him.

"Akimichi."

"Here!"

"Aburame."

"Present."

"Yamanaka."

"I'm here girl, chill."

I stuck my tongue out on Ino. She smiled.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Here."

"Tenten."

"Yeah girl!"

"Karin."

"Whatever." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"S-sasuke-chan, I'm here."

"Rock Lee."

"I'm here my youthful friend!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lastly, Uchiha."

"Hn." I turned my gaze on him. Oh for kami's sake, he was smirking at me, again. What the hell is wrong with him?

"So, it seems like we have a complete attendance." I smirked in front of everybody.

"Sakura, they're all here." I placed the attendance sheet inside the drawer.

"Sasuke, I got a letter from Tsunade-sama. It seems that Kakashi-sensei won't be here today. It's our job to substitute Kakashi-sensei's class from the other levels." The pink haired girl said.

I stared at her for three seconds. "Okay, now what are we going to do?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Both of us will be substituting this class. I suggest that you should go to the higher level's classroom after lunch."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. I don't like the idea. But as vice president, it's my responsibility.

"Oh alright." I sighed in defeat.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll show you to the council's office later at free session." She smiled, while I returned the favor.

"Okay dear classmates, it seems like Kakashi-sensei won't be here for today. So, I recommend you to finish your unfinished homework for your next classes." Sakura announced.

Then, all of the students started doing their work while some were not even listening. Instead, they were chatting to each other.

The students were saved by the bell. Everyone stormed out of the room. Including Sakura. Huh, how awkward. She left without me. Oh that's just great.

Holy cow, they left the classroom so dirty! The chairs were scattered everywhere. What kind of human beings are they? I guess I have to miss lunch just because of the room.

I grabbed the broom and the dustpan, and then I started cleaning. It took me almost half an hour on cleaning the room. So much for being vice president huh?

I glanced at the wall clock. They still have twenty minutes before returning to class. I sat down beside the windowsill and started to look outside. What a beautiful view.

When I turned around I saw someone leaning by the door whom was directly watching me. I narrowed my eyes to see a familiar face. Raven hair? My eyes widened a bit.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" I muttered. He smirked.

"What the—How long have you been in there?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. What a weird guy. He's appearing out of nowhere.

"Hn." Sasuke approached me and leaned beside the other windowsill.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the? Oh snap, did he just saw me cleaning? The nerve of this guy!

"Were you watching me the whole time?" I groaned.

"Hn. You make a good maid as well. Why don't you just become the maid of this classroom instead of being vice president, _Sasuke_?" He teased and that hit me.

"What the hell are you saying, Uchiha? You don't have the right to tell me what to do. I'm your vice president. There's nothing that you can do about it. Got. It?" I hissed as I stormed out of the room and paused before giving him another glance.

"Oh, and by the way Uchiha, your hair is like a chicken's ass." I smirked and glared at him.

His smirk only grew wider.

"What an interesting woman."

* * *

I stormed at the hallway, completely irritated by that Uchiha. Who the hell does he think he is? Ugh. I was so busy on fuming when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Omf!" The next thing I knew is that I was lying completely on the ground and someone is on top of me. I saw a glimpse of raven hair.

"You again?! What the hell is your problem huh? Appearing out of nowhere!" I fumed.

Suddenly, he raised his eyebrow at me. That's when I noticed those line marks on his cheeks. He was also wearing glasses. Whoops. This was definitely not Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stood up, offering his hand at me. I ignored it, as I stood up on my own. Patting my skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were him."

"Who?" He said in a monotone voice.

I crossed my arms. "Uchiha Sasuke."

He smirked. Ugh. This guy reminds me so much of him! Just an older version of Sasuke. Is this the Uchiha Itachi that Tenten was talking about?

"You mean my foolish little brother?" I turned my gaze on him. Did he just call his own brother foolish?

"So, you're Uchiha Itachi?" I asked.

"Hn."

I nodded in response a bit annoyed on his reply.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I fidgeted before answering. "Mizuki Sasuke."

Itachi was a bit surprise. He smirked. "Nice name. See you around." He walked off waving at the back of his hand. I was too dumbfounded on what he said.

* * *

"Sasuke! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Sorry I left you earlier. I was just too busy. I didn't saw you at the cafeteria. Where were you? And what were you doing?" Sakura placed her arm on my shoulder.

I ignored her. She noticed my facial expression. "What's the matter with you? It looks like you have been hit by a bus." I glared at her comment.

"It's nothing. I've just encountered something so annoying." I groaned.

"Really? Tell me then."

"Yeah. It's nothing." Sakura was a bit stunned. We both headed to our classroom.

My shift on the higher level ended. The weirdest part was that Itachi was also there. He didn't talk much, but it was a good thing that he was paying attention on every word that I was saying.

"Sasuke-chan."

"Hm?"

"Let me show you the council's office." Sakura said. I followed her behind.

After minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a door. The sign said: **SC Office**.

"Here, I have some work for you to do. You can stay here until dismissal or just roam around and check the school hallways." Sakura gave me the key of this room. She left without another word.

I examined the room. It wasn't that fancy. But it was roomy and comfortable. It has a comfortable couch as well. There was also a refrigerator that was full of sodas. I turned off the air conditioner and opened the windows. So that I can see the hallway as well. How nice. I stretched my arms and started to do some of my paper works.

Two and a half hour has passed and I'm still not yet through. I still have some three thick papers that were under the desk for me to finish. Sheesh! Am I the only officer in here? Where are the others? I groaned impatiently. I remembered that Sakura said that I could take a break by roaming around the hallways. Don't mind if do.

As I was roaming around the hallway, checking every corner, where no one was even there. How creepy. That's the time I heard someone sobbing.

I took a peak from the other side of the staircase to see Uchiha Sasuke and some girl confessing to him. I rubbed my eyes. What I was seeing was totally happening. I think he just rejected this girl. How awful. What a total jerk.

"B-but, Sasuke-kun! I really like you. Why can't I have the chance?" The girl sobbed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the poor girl. "I'm sorry. You don't... interest me." He coldly said. Then, the girl went of running along while sobbing. She didn't even notice me. My lips parted in shock. It was my first time to see someone cry like that. Especially for a guy. I sighed and tried to walk away when someone spoke.

"Enjoying the scence, Sasuke-_chan_?" He asked emphasizing the suffix. My eyes widened. Oh crap.

I quickly turned around to see Sasuke who was standing behind me.

"Uchiha?!" I was too dumbfounded to speak.

He smirked and touched my forehead.

My face went a bit flushed.

"Woah, you're burning! Am I really that hot to you? Don't worry, you're hot as well." He teased. I slapped his hand off.

"Perverted jerk! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? And how dare you make that girl cry! Indeed you are a jerk." I glared at him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I could ask you the same thing. And, it's none of your business whether I reject a girl or not. I'm used to it."

I gave him the 'duh' look. " Shut up. I'm the vice president. Of course, I'm busy on paper works! I was also roaming around." I crossed my arms.

He smirked. "It's our free session." I nodded in response.

"I should go. I still have an unfinished business. Return to your class after your free session, Uchiha." I walked away. Even when I'm not facing him, I can still feel him smirk.

"Hn. See you around, Sasuke-chan." He said.

I ignored him and went back to the office.

* * *

Finally! After three hours of working on my paper work, it is officially done. Sakura and Ino barged into the room completely startling me.

"Hey Sasuke! Great job! You have finished it all!" Sakura smiled.

Ino went after the fridge and took out three soda cans. She gave us each.

"What a tiring day huh?" Ino slumped at the couch.

"Yeah! I can't even feel my head anymore!" Sakura took a sip on her soda. As I took a sip on mine.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I turned my gaze on her.

"Would you mind returning this to the drawers? It must be placed alphabetically." Sakura said as she placed three thick papers on the desk. Not again.

I sighed. "Why don't you do it? I'm completely dozed off."

"I still have some work to do. Sorry. Pretty please?" She pouted at me. Her eyes were turning into a chibi style. I groaned.

"Fine." I hissed. Ino chuckled.

Sakura grinned. "Why, thank you Sasuke! Well, see you tomorrow!" both of the exited the room leaving me alone, again.

"Wai- you're not just going to- leave me here. Great." They were already gone.

Two hours has passed, and I was finally done for the last time. The sun was almost setting. And it was getting a bit dark. Am I the only one left inside the school? Sheesh.

When I turned around, I saw someone was sitting on the windowsill of the hallway.

"**EEEEEEK**! A ghost!" I squealed. My face turned a bit pale.

I heard a chuckle. "How cute."

That voice, it seems so familiar. Wait a minute.

I narrowed my eyes to see Sasuke chuckling. I glared at him.

"What the? Uchiha!? How long have you been in there? And why are you appearing out of nowhere?" I asked.

Sasuke approached me.

"About ten minutes ago. I can see everything that you were doing." He said with a perverted smirk on his face.

I glared at him. "Perverted jerk!"

He smirked.

"You know what, its getting late. Why are you still here?" He asked as he turned his gaze on the last few papers that I was holding.

"I could ask you the same thing. Isn't it obvious? Go home. Can't you see I'm busy? Now buzz off, Chicken boy." I teased and mimicked on what he said a few hours ago.

"Hn." He stared at the papers that I was holding. He suddenly took it away from me.

"Hey! What the—"

Sasuke placed the remaining papers inside the drawer within just a blink. Well, that was fast. I blinked a bit amazed. I was too dumbfounded on what he did. I even checked the drawer and it was neatly arranged alphabetically.

I stared at him in surprise. He smirked, again.

"Surprised huh?"

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Look, Sasuke, about earlier, on what I said about you being a maid instead. I apologize for that." He said. My lips parted. Am I deaf? He just apologized to me. Maybe I should- Nah, don't think so.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, Sasuke-_chan_. I'm the one apologizing here." He smirked.

I paused. "You know something Sasuke-_kun_, maybe you're not a total jerk after all." I smirked as I was emphasizing the suffix.

He raised his eyebrow as it became a smirk. "Really?"

I glanced at him, "Nah. I'm just joking. You're still a total perverted jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him making his smirk even grow wider as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**How was it? I know Sasuke is OOC. I really intended to do that. :))) Okay. Two chapters in one day. Haha. Enjoy this chapter! :D HAHA. i'll be waiting for your reviews. :D ja ne minna-chan!**

**-Shana**


	4. Not Again

**Here's the fourth chapter! I haven't been doing much lately. so i thought about writing this. :D thank you so much for your reviews. **

Chapter 4:

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, don't forget to substitute at Kurenai-sensei's class." Sakura stated.

"Don't tell me it's on higher levels again?" I pouted as I closed my locker.

"I hate to say this but, yes." I sweat dropped and sighed.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Ino waved as she ran along the hallway.

I lifted my gaze on her to see that she almost stumbled. I bit my lip to refrain from laughing.

"What do you want, Ino-pig" Sakura teased.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"Well, can we go shopping after class?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. Shopping? That is soooooo totally not my thing.

"Hmmm.. I don't know. We still have some work to do at the office. Oh alright." Sakura said. Both of their eyes were staring at me.

"How about you, Sasuke? Aren't you coming with us?" Both of them were leaning forward.

"No. Shopping is so totally not my thing, guys. I still have some work to do." I muttered.

Sakura and Ino stared at each other. They both smirked.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Ino said. I groaned.

"No, thank you." I smiled and walked away. But I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

Sakura pinned me on the wall.

"Okay, since you're not coming with us. I suggest that you do all the paper work while were busy, Sasuke-chan." She stated.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "As long as it doesn't involve any shopping, fine. I'll do it." I sighed and continued on walking away.

Okay, those two were totally freaking me out. It's not like they're controlling me, are they? I pushed those thoughts away as I headed for the principal's office to check if I have some other work to do, instead of substituting classes.

After minutes of walking, I gently knocked before entering. "Come in!"

"Ahh. Well, if it isn't our student council Vice President. How may I help you today, Sasuke?" Tsunade-sama said as she laced her fingers together, elbows on her desk.

"I was wondering if I have some other work to do, rather than substituting classes for those absentees of teachers." I said.

Tsunade-sama checked her drawer. I stared at her as she was scanning through the papers that she was holding.

"Hmm, what do we have here? I don't think there's nothing much. Well, you can assist Anko on the school library tomorrow if you want to." Tsunade said as she closed her files.

Assisting the librarian huh? That would be nice instead of shopping. Eh.

"Sure, I'd love that Tsunade-sama." I bowed before leaving.

"Oh and don't keep your substitute class waiting." The principal winked as she continued drinking her sake. I nodded end exited immediately.

* * *

Finally, I have some work to do. I would rather be on being busy than shopping. I don't know why I hate shopping. It's just totally not my thing.

I saw the room that I was going to substitute. Man, they're so loud. I haven't even entered the room and I can already hear their buzzes. I slammed the door open and stepped inside the classroom. When suddenly, a bucket of water landed on my head.

"**SPLASH!"**

Oh crap! I'm soaking wet! My uniform was completely wet.

Everyone of them were laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! We got you Deidara! HAHAHAHA!" The blue skinned man shouted. I crossed my arms. Suddenly, all of the students became quiet.

The redheaded boy tapped the blue skinned man who was still laughing.

"Ugh. Kisame. I don't think that that's Deidara." The redhead said.

I gave them my death glare that made their spine shiver.

"What's all the commotion about, yeah?" A blond boy entered the room whose hairstyle was like Ino's.

The blond boy stared at me. "Woah. What happened to you? Did you just fell out of the pool, yeah?" He teased with a smirk on his face.

I clenched my fists and slammed my hand against the desk. Well, I'm still soaking wet.

"Damn! I thought it was you Deidara who entered the room. Instead, it was her who fell into the trap. Who are you?" A gray haired man said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

Deidara stared at me before going back to his seat.

"Hidan! She was the one who substituted us during Kakashi-sensei's absence." The redhead said.

"You again! Well, brownie! Aren't you gonna say something? Don't worry. You look hot when you're soaking wet. Here have some more water!" The gray haired man said and he threw another bucket of water at me. The students laughed on what he did. Except for Itachi whose face was emotionless. That hit me.

"Who are you calling brownie, you fucking bastard? I hissed.

The gray haired man was about to speak when Itachi had cut him off.

"That's enough, Hidan!" Itachi said.

The older Uchiha turned to face me, "I apologize for my classmates' rudeness." Itachi bowed.

I was a bit stunned on what he did. I'm glad that he's polite enough unlike his other classmates.

"May we know your name? I'm terribly sorry on what happened to you. Do you wat me to assist you on the clinic?" The girl with blue hair asked.

I fidgeted before answering, "No, thanks. Mizuki Sasuke. Your student council's Vice President."

All of them were in awe. "Hey look at that Itachi! She has the same name as your brother, yeah!" Deidara shouted. I groaned. Itachi ignored him and continued reading his book.

I went to their cabinet to fetch the eraser and chalk when suddenly, again a bucket of water landed on my head.

"OH SHIT! HOW MANY BOOBY TRAPS ARE HERE IN THIS RETARDED ROOM?!" I shouted. I was starting to get so mad. This classroom was totally getting on my nerves.

"Let me say, five, I guess?" Hidan teased. I glared at him as I took the eraser that was full of chalk powder.

I poured the chalk powder in his head. "Well then, if you love to watch water being poured on me. I would definitely love to watch chalk powder being poured in your head, Hidan." I smirked and walked away still soaking wet. I paused and gave them a glare. All of them laughed excluding Itachi who was probably smirking.

"Oh, and by the way, that powder suits you. It makes you more.. old." I stormed out of their room.

"Hidan, you're so introuble, yeah." Deidara said.

"Shut up!" Hidan hissed.

* * *

I ran through the hallways not even minding where I was going. It's a good thing that no one was there. Maybe they're having their class or free session. Ugh. That class is just giving me a headache! Tears wear forming in my eyes but that suddenly stopped when I felt someone gripped tightly on my wrist. I was dragged inside an empty classroom, which I recognize that it was ours.

I almost slipped because of my wet clothes. I left some trails of water along the hallways.

"What happened to you?" That voice.

My eyes widened. This guy gives me the creeps! Appearing out of nowhere.

"Uchiha?" I muttered. He raised his eyebrow before smirking.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "How did you-?"

He clamped his hand over my mouth. I slightly blushed and glared at him.

"Shhh. Now tell me, what happened to you?" He slowly let go of his hand.

I stared at the floor before answering.

"Doesn't it look obvious? Bucket of water landed on my head."

He crossed his arms and his eyes scanned through my whole body. "Who did this to you? It was a very good job. You look a lot more hotter when you're soaking wet." He teased and smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You perverted jerk! It was just my substitute class. None of your business." I hissed.

"Hn." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you! Let go of me, perverted jerk!" I was trying to release my wrist from his grip but it only became tighter.

"No." My eyes widened. I bit my lip.

"Why not?" Still, I'm trying to escape from his grip. Sasuke started to unbutton his polo shirt. I slightly blushed.

"What are you doing?! Put that back on you idiot!" I shouted. Then I realized he was handing me his polo shirt. I stared at it for a few seconds.

He smirked. "What? You can't go off looking like that. Everyone will see your clothes soaking wet."

I was a bit dumbfounded on what he said until I realized his point. I clasped my hands together on my body.

"PERVERTED JERK!" My cheeks were slightly burning.

Sasuke placed his polo shirt on my shoulders and he closed all the buttons and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You can keep that with you." He smirked.

"I'd rather not!" I groaned.

"Hn." He said as he went off to walk away. I stayed in that room for a few minutes until I've realized that I was alone inside the room.

"That Uchiha." I sighed and stormed off to the SC Office.

* * *

I slammed the door of the SC Office open. Sakura and Ino were staring at me.

"Woah! What happened to you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she ran towards me. Ino looked surprised as well.

Sakura shook my shoulders.

"Sasuke!"

I glanced at her. "What?"

"What happened?" Her face was full of curiosity. I didn't respond.

"Sakura. If that's the case, well that means, shopping can't be avoided! We can't just leave Sasuke wearing those clothes right? Wait, whose polo shirt is that?" Ino asked as she fingered the polo shirt that I wearing.

"U-uchiha." I muttered.

Ino and Sakura smirked.

"It's about time! Come on! Let's go to the mall and buy you some fresh clothes!" Both girls dragged me out of the school and went to the mall.

**At the mall:**

"Oh look at Sasuke, Sakura! She's so cute in that outfit! I think you should buy that!" Ino said cheerfully. She was a bit right. This clothes doesn't look bad. I placed Sasuke's polo shirt inside another paper bag.

"You're totally right, Ino. Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" Sakura winked at me and the three of us paid the outfits as we stormed off to find something good to eat.

We ended up on Ichiraku's Restaurant. There, we ate some delicious ramen.

"This place is so good!" I said sipping the last bowl of ramen.

"I know right?" Sakura said. Then, I noticed the wanted sign beside the counter. It said: **'Wanted: Waitress.'**

I smiled. "Hey guys! Why don't we apply a job here?" I suggested. Ino and Sakura stared at each other.

"I already have one. I'm the cashier registrar at our flower shop." Ino said.

"I'm already a sales lady at the town nearby." Sakura said. I nodded.

"I guess it's up to me." I stood up and went to the cashier.

"Excuse me. I saw the sign that you were looking for a waitress." I said.

The girl with short black hair smiled. "Oh yes! We do need one!"

"Well then! It's your lucky day! I want to apply this job please."

"Okay then. I'll just tell my boss." The girl disappeared. A couple of minutes later, she reappeared.

"You're hired!" She said.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Oh, your shift starts on Saturday. You will probably start this coming Saturday okay? May I know your name?" She asked.

"Mizuki Sasuke." I stretched my hand out.

"Hiroshi Maya." Maya shook my hand.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday!" I waved Maya goodbye.

"Mizuki." Someone called me out. That voice. Not him again.

I turned around and came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He's always appearing out of nowhere! "What do you want?"

He smirked. "It's nice too see you here." He said as he noticed what I was wearing.

"What a cute outfit you're wearing." He teased. I glared at him and handed him the paper bag.

"Here's your polo shirt back, perverted jerk." I said.

He smirked. "I told you to keep that, didn't I?" He grabbed my hand and placed the handle of the paper bag

I bit my lip. He then patted my head and shoved his hand in his pockets. My eyes widened as I slightly blushed on what he did.

"See you around, Sasuke-_chan._" He said emphasizing the suffix. I glared at him and stormed off.

"Ino, Sakura, let's go home." I said.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"We saw that." Ino teased. I rolled my eyes at them and sighed.

"Kidding. Let's go." The three of us exited the mall and went home.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! Hope you like it! Aww, Hidan is so mean. HAHAHA. i'll be waiting for your reviews. :D ja ne!**

**-Shana**


	5. You Stink

Chapter 5:

* * *

**Normal POV:**

**At the Uchiha Mansion:**

Sasuke was ready for school. He immediately went to the kitchen for his breakfast. Maids and Butlers can be seen everywhere.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama. Breakfast is ready" The maids greeted him.

"Sasuke-sama, Lady Mikoto told us that you would be going on a summer vacation next month." The butler said as he bowed down.

"Hn." Sasuke continued his way for breakfast. People inside the Uchiha mansion were really busy. The Uchihas are practically rich. Although, Sasuke doesn't seemed to be pleased by all his riches. He just wants an ordinary life. Sometimes he's having conflicts when it comes to his Father, Uchiha Fugaku. But there's nothing that he could do about it.

There he saw Itachi reading a newspaper while eating breakfast. He joined his brother and started to eat his favorite meal. Onigiri and tomatoes.

He didn't hesitated on starting a conversation with his older brother.

"Nii-san."

"Hn?"

"I was wondering. Did Mizuki Sasuke substituted your class yesterday?" The younger Uchiha asked as he took a bite from his tomato.

Itachi stared at Sasuke before nodding.

"Why do you ask?

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "It's because she was soaking wet when I saw her!"

Itachi placed his newspaper down and smirked at the fuming Sasuke.

"Blame my classmates, Ototou. In fact, that bucket of water wasn't even meant for her. It was for Deidara. It's just her luck that she entered first rather than him. Konan even managed to offer her some help though he refused. I was the one who apologized for their rudeness. Isn't that enough, little brother?"

Sasuke was a bit stunned on what Itachi had just said.

"Hn. Just tell your retarded classmates not to harm or hurt her." Sasuke stood up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Why so, little brother? You know what, you seem so protective of this Mizuki Sasuke."

Sasuke paused and glanced over his shoulder while smirking,

"None of your business, Aniki. She kind of… interests me." He continued to walk away leaving a smirking Itachi.

* * *

Mizuki Sasuke was busy on writing down her notes when all of a sudden, Sakura tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan. Haven't you heard the school bell? It's lunchtime. Let's go." Sakura said as she placed her things inside her bag and joined her friends.

"Hey guys! Why don't we join the others?" Ino suggested as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean, the boys?" Tenten raised her eyebrow at the blond woman.

Ino glared at Tenten, "What? I just wanna see my Shika-kun! I haven't been hanging out with him lately." She pouted.

"Well alright." Sakura said as the five of them went to search for the boys.

They found the boys sitting under the tree. As usual, Ino barged in and jumped from the back of Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun! I've missed you so much!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru was trying to free from Ino's grip.

"Hey! Ino! Let go!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino stepped away from him. Shikamaru parted for air.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath. Ino glared at him but still she managed to smile.

"Hi Sasuke-chan! Sakura-chan! Hinata, Tenten." Naruto waved as he placed both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke greeted.

"Do you mind if we join you guys? Oh, hi Sasuke-kun! It's been a while since we haven't been talking to each other." Sakura asked as she sat down beside the Uchiha who was clearly ignoring on every word she said.

"Yeah we do, pinky!" Kiba shouted.

Sakura was fumed and he glared at the dog boy.

"Shut up, dog boy!" Sakura hissed. Kiba stuck his tongue out on her. The pink haired girl started to chase Kiba around.

"Woah, those two are like idiots, ne teme?" Naruto said.

"Hn." The Uchiha said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke herself wasn't enjoying much. She was getting kinda bored. Then, she remembered that she would be helping Anko on the library. Sasuke immediately stood up and started walking away. Not even minding to tell the others were she was going.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just going to help Anko! See you later guys!" All of them were stunned.

'_Why would Sasuke run off like that?'_ the Uchiha thought as he was looking at the running Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke Mizuki's POV:**

I stormed off to the library leaving my friends. I don't mind at all. It's just that, I don't know what I'm supposed to say when I'm hanging out with the boys. It's not like that I don't want to spend my lunch together with them. Sheesh.

After minutes of walking, I have finally reached the library. I entered the room and saw Anko sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Anko." I greeted. Anko stood up from her desk and she grinned.

"Hello there! You must be Mizuki Sasuke. You're a great help. Thanks for volunteering. Come on. I'll show you what to do." Anko led me to the section of shelves where there aren't any books that was placed. Oh kami.

"All you have to do is place this books to these shelves, neatly and alphabetically." Anko patted the books that were placed inside the box.

I sweat dropped. "Uhm, how long is this gonna take?" I asked while staring at the pile of books. I don't like to complain but it's so many!

"An hour or more." Anko grinned as she went back to her desk leaving me with the pile of books.

I sighed in defeat.

"This will take like **forever**." I muttered as I started arranging the books alphabetically.

These books are total torture! Some of them were really heavy and really thick! But I managed to carry them. I can feel sweat on my forehead that was dripping down along my cheeks and the books. Whew! It was getting hot in here.

After two hours of placing the pile of heavy books on the shelves, I was completely done. So much for being helpful.

I stretched my arms up in the air as I approached Anko.

"I'm done." I panted a bit while wiping my sweat off of my forehead.

"Great, nice jo- woah. Your sweaty, Sasuke! I'm so sorry for troubling you." Anko apologized.

I smiled. "No, its okay. I love to help."

Anko crossed her arms and she took something out of her drawer.

"Thanks, again. Would you mind handing this letter over to Tsunade-sama's office?" She asked as she was handing the letter. I took the letter and nodded.

"Thanks again, Sasuke!" Anko waved as I exited the library.

There were no students on the school hallway making it so peaceful. Ahh. I lifted and stretched my arms in the air. Kami, that pile of books made my back hurt. Well, I better tale this letter to Tsunade-sama's office.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden tension. I can hear many footsteps that were approaching towards me. I turned around and saw a horde of girls. Not just any girls, FAN girls.

I started to run, quickly avoiding being crushed by those fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun!? Where are you?!"

"Maybe he went that way!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

All of the fan girls were still running towards my direction. Oh crap, if I don't manage to run really fast, I'll get crushed by these girls.

Then, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the janitor's closet.

I lifted my head up only to see him. Oh darn it. Why does he always have to appear out of nowhere?

"U-uchiha?!" I groaned.

Sasuke clamped his hand over my mouth. I slapped his hand away from my face when all of a sudden, I started laughing really hard.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny? And How did you reach those horde of fan girls?" he asked.

I almost cried into tears. "I was-going-to-deliver-this-letter-to-Tsunade-sama.. Hahaha.. when those girls came out. Nothing. It's just that you have so many fan girls and you ended up here in the janitor's closet. Hahaha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, still laughing.

He nodded. Then again, I laughed really hard.

Sasuke smirked. His perverted smirk.

"You do realize that you're also inside the janitor's closet with me?" I stopped laughing and stared into his eyes. I backed away only resulting that I was leaning against the door. He slightly leaned forward.

My eyes widened. "Perverted jerk!" I was about to open the door when both us heard the horde if running fan girls. Sasuke's smirk only grew wider.

"Hn. I saved your life from being crushed by those girls. Without my rescue, you could've been flat right now." He teased.

"Whatever. I hate you!" I muttered.

I slightly blushed when Sasuke's face leaned in. Our faces were only inches apart. Is he sniffing me? What the hell?

"What are you-?!"

"You. Stink. I _like_ it." He teased and poked my forehead.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Then, I've realized on what he had just said.

He smirked.

I glared at him.

"Shut up! So what if I sweat this much?"

"Really? Oh come on, Sasuke-_chan_. You don't have to sweat like that just to say that I'm hot." He leaned in forward to whisper.

"In fact, you're hot as well." He whispered. That made me slightly blush. I pushed him away from me. He smirked.

"Perverted jerk! I really hate you! Ugh!" I groaned. He smirked. As usual.

When the horde of girls were gone, I immediately unlocked the door and exited my way out of the Janitor's closet.

There I saw Ino and Sakura. Both of them were staring at me.

"Sasuke-chan, what are you doing inside the janitor's closet?" Ino asked. I was about to answer her question when all of a sudden, Sakura had cut me off.

"And you're inside together with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Both of their jaws were dropped in a funny way. I was about to explain on what had happen when the Uchiha had cut me off for the second time.

"I saved Sasuke from being crushed by the horde of fan girls. Don't worry. She's practically…' he paused and smirked at me, "Fine." Ino and Sakura was a bit dumbfounded on what Sasuke had said.

"Oh and by the way, don't forget to take a shower. See you around, Sasuke-_chan._" Sasuke smirked as he patted my head. My lips parted.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked. Sakura and I shrugged.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan. Sasuke-kun is right. You better take a shower. Now." Sakura teased by pinching her nose as if she was disgusted by my smell.

"Yeah, forehead girl is right." Ino did the same.

"Hey! Wait! I still need to deliver this message to Tsunade-sama!" I said.

Then, both girls dragged me off. Great.

* * *

**How was it? Five is done! HAHAHA. Poor Sasuke-chan. She stinks. Haha. Hope you like this one. Maybe i'll update again tomorrow. :D I'll also be waiting for your reviews. ja ne, minna-chan! :D**

**-Shana**


	6. Unexpected Costumers

Chapter 6:

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache. I glanced at my clock. 8:45am. Great. Oh shit! I'm late for class! I immediately stood up and ran towards the bathroom, stripping my clothes of as I take my fresh shower. It only took me ten minutes inside the bathroom. My hand searched for my towel and I hurriedly wrapped it around my body.

Several minutes later I was already wearing my school uniform, ready to storm out of my house. Not even minding that my hair was still wet.

"Honey! Why are you wearing your uniform?" Mother said as she was flipping pancakes for breakfast. I shot her a look that was said 'dun, I'm late for school.'

My mom giggled and shook her head.

"It's Saturday."

My mouth popped open as I stare at my mother who was still giggling. I slumped both of my hands on my face and took my seat on the dining table.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry honey. What makes you think that you have some school for today?" My mother said as she handed me a plate with two pieces of pancakes on it. Mmm, this is delicious.

I took a bite on my food and started chewing slowly, "Nothing. Since I started becoming the vice president, things turned out really different."

"What do you mean? Let me guess, boys?" Mom teased.

I almost choked on my food. "Mom! N-no.. I-I was so busy." I blushed.

My mom smirked. "I know that face. Come on. Who's the guy?"

I furrowed my eyebrows on her. "I don't have any boyfriend, mom! I don't need one."

"Oh really? Don't tell me there aren't any boys that has been bothering you? Man, I don't want my daughter to be ugly." She teased.

"Mom! I'm not ugly! And I'm not beautiful as well." I pouted.

My mother caressed my cheek. "Tell. Me."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. There's this one boy in my class that has been bothering me on my entire day at school."

"Ohh. I knew it. What's his name?"

I continued explaining by ignoring my mother's question, "And he's really popular in school. But he's total jerk. He had been dumping girls. I don't like him."

"I see. I need the name, Sasuke."

"Well, he's name is Uchiha Sasuke."

My mom was a bit stunned and then she smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh? I bet this boy is really handsome. And look! You two are like soul mates. You both have same names."

I narrowed my eyes on her. "I don't care, mom. I don't even like him. He's a total perverted jerk! He's always appearing out of nowhere! He's like my own stalker!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say. I do wanna meet this Uchiha Sasuke."

I glared at the table. Ugh. I don't even like him! That jerk.

"Mom, I have applied a job on Ichiraku's Restaurant. I'll be having my shift today."

"Really? Call me when you're shifts over okay?"

"I don't have a phone, mom." My mom turned her gaze at me.

"Then why don't you buy one?" She asked. I shook my head.

"A waste of time. I guess I'll be heading to town for our groceries before going to my shift." I waved at my mother goodbye and went straight to town.

* * *

Hmm, she's right. I do need a phone. Maybe my friends will badly tell me that I need one. Nah, like I said, buying a phone would be a total waste of time.

Several moments later, I have reached the town and started buying some of our groceries. An hour has passed and I'm completely done. Man, my hands are full.

When I was walking along the sidewalks, while carrying my groceries, I noticed that there was a limo that was stalking me. I glanced over my shoulder to check on it. Every time when I stopped walking, the limo also stops. This one is a weird car.

I started running really fast. The limo also sped up. I was about to cross the street when the limo stopped in front of me.

I groaned. "What the hell is your problem?"

The door of the limousine opened. Boom. There he was.

"U-uchiha?!" My lips parted in shock.

He smirked and drifted forward.

"How long have you been following me with your car!?" I asked, looking so annoyed. He smirked and lifted my chin.

"Hn. Since you were shopping. Come on. I can't resist on seeing you carrying so many groceries. Let me give you a ride home." He offered.

I slapped his hand away. "No! I can walk on my own. Go home with your fancy car, chicken boy." I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.

"Let me go! Perverted jerk!" I was struggling on his grip when all of a sudden, he swooped me off of my feet. My flat stomach was now placed on his broad shoulder. What the?! He also took the bag of groceries in his other hand.

"Hey! Put me down! PERVERTED JERK!" I can feel him smirk.

"Hn. If you don't want me to give you a ride. Then I'll force you." He placed me down inside his car and also placed the groceries beside me. He sat next to me and smirked.

"Sasuke-sama, where shall we take her?" The driver said. Woah. He even has a personal driver.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

I ignored him and stuck my tongue out. He cupped my face and asked again, "Where do you live, Sasuke?"

I slightly blushed. "Right around the corner… I told you that I can walk home, Uchiha." I glared at him. He smirked. Oh kami!

"You heard that right, Tensho?"

"Hai. Sasuke-sama."

I stared at the Uchiha with a small pout on my face.

"I hate you." I muttered. He poked my forehead. What was that for?

"We're here. Sasuke-sama, Onee-sama." I raised my eyebrow.

Sasuke went out of the car to open the door for me. What the?! If my mom sees this, I will be fooled! I wish she was not in the front door. Oh kami! Sasuke held the bag of groceries in his hand and he knocked on our door.

My mom opened the door in surprise.

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Mizuki. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself and kissed the back hand of my mother. How dare he? Ugh. That perverted jerk!

"Mom! I can explain!" I ran towards my mother, only being stopped by the Uchiha. I glared at him.

"You see, Mrs. Mizuki, I gave your beautiful daughter a ride home. I saw her carrying those heavy bag of groceries. So, I wasn't having second thoughts on giving her a ride home." Sasuke smirked.

"What a gentleman." My mom grinned. Then her grin turned into a smirk. i glared at Sasuke.

"So, you're the guy that has been bothering my daughter." She teased.

"MOM!" I groaned.

Sasuke smirked and handed the groceries to my smirking mother.

"Good day. See you around, Sasuke-_chan._" He waved at the back of his hand and drifted of together with his limo. My mouth popped open as I stared into my still smirking mother. Oh kami! The Uchiha now knows where I live! How worse could this day get?

"You're absolutely right, honey! He **is** handsome." Mom teased. I stormed inside the house and realized that I still have my shift. I grabbed my bag and headed for the mall.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my shift." I answered back.

"Then why don't you let Sasuke give you a ride?"

I groaned and ignored my mother.

* * *

"Maya!" I called out as I entered Ichiraku's. I saw Maya waved at me.

"Hi, Sasuke-chan! Are you ready for your first shift?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Maya!" I crossed my arms. She tossed me my uniform. I went at the back of the kitchen and tried on my new uniform. It was nice. It fits on me perfectly. I can tell, the uniform here is so cute. Just like a maid's uniform. But with a different style.

"How do I look?" I asked Maya.

"You look cute! Now come on. Serve your customers. Good luck, Sasuke-chan!" Maya gave me a tight hug and I hugged her back.

Okay, I'm not nervous. Here I go!

Three hours has passed which it was already evening, and I'm absolutely doing well on my first day, more costumers are entering the restaurant, which made me so happy. I felt like serving more costumers.

Suddenly, there was this group of costumers that entered the store. Hey, I have seen that gray hair before. Oh no! Not them! Oh my kami! Itachi Uchiha is even there. Please, no. Maya noticed my sudden shock and nervousness.

"You okay, Sasuke-chan?" She asked.

I nodded and gulped. I started approaching the new costumers and gave them my fake smile. Of course, I was doing my best.

"Konnichiwa, oji-sama's. What can I serve you on this lovely evening?" I asked, smiling.

All of them were staring at me. Then, the blond boy smirked.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl that Hidan messed up with, yeah?" He said. My eyes twitched.

"Deidara, her name is Mizuki Sasuke." The redhead said.

Hidan smirked.

"Well, if it isn't brownie? Its nice to see you serve in our favorite restaurant." Hidan teased. I ignored on what he said and continued asking for their order.

"Come on! I'm just messing with ya. Let's start over, shall we?" He asked. I rasied my eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I noticed Itachi was staring at me on the corner of his eye.

"I'm Hidan. Sorry for being rude." Hidan smirked.

"The name's Deidara, yeah." Deidara said.

"I'm Sasori." The redhead said.

"Kisame." The blue skinned man said.

"Konan." She stretched out her hand as I abruptly shook it.

"Kakuzu." I nodded.

"You already know me right?" Itachi said. I nodded.

"Now, may I take your orders?" I smiled.

"Hn. All of us will have the special ramen." Itachi simply said. I wrote it on my notepad and went towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke-chan. Why are those customers talking to you?" Maya asked curiously.

"All of them were my schoolmates." I said.

"I guess that they're enjoying on talking to you." Maya smiled.

I shook my head.

"No, in fact they love to tease me." Maya's lips parted as she nodded her head. I patted her shoulder as I brought the freshly cooked ramen to their table.

"Here you go. Enjoy." I said while smiling. Then, after several moments, all of them were done eating.

"Ahhh. That was good!" Kisame patted his stomach.

"I know. Especially when Sasuke here is our waitress." Hidan teased. I glared at him, they all laughed, excluding Itachi, of course. All of them stood up and exited the restaurant.

I noticed that Itachi nodded at me. I think that's his way of saying goodbye. I nodded back.

The time has come, which means, my shift is over.

"Maya, I'll see you next Saturday. I really enjoyed this one." I took my bag and waved goodbye. Not even minding to change back into my old clothes because it was getting late.

* * *

I chose to walk on the other sidewalk so that there would be no one there but me. Not even a single person was even there. My eyes were locked on the ground as I was walking. I thought that no one was actually there when I accidentally bumped into someone.

Lifting my face up, I found myself staring into black orbs. My eyes widened. No way.

"Uchiha?!" I muttered. A bit dumbfounded on what had happened.

Sasuke smirked and eyed on what I was wearing.

"I see what you're wearing." He smirked.

I clasped my hands all over my body.

"Perverted jerk! Go away!" I groaned. His smirk even grew wider. I ignored him and started to walk again. I can still hear his footsteps.

"Stop following me, Uchiha." I groaned.

"Hn. And leave you into a night like this? Why would I?" He said in a monotone voice. I g;amced over my shoulder. He was still smirking.

My cheeks turned slightly pinkish on what he had just said. Okay, fine. If he doesn't want to leave me alone, then so be it. At least I have a company. Wait, what?! Did I just said that?! Oh kami.

After walking on the long sidewalk, I have finally reached my house. I turned to face the Uchiha.

"Go home." I blurted out.

"Why?"

Is he dumb enough to know why? I face palmed.

"It's… late." I muttered. He then approached me and smirked. Sasuke patted my head long enough and he tangled his fingers through my hair. He leaned in forward. Our faces were inches apart. My lips slightly parted as I whimpered and slightly blushed.

"Hey-!"

"Goodnight, Sasuke-_chan._ See you around." He whispered and smirked. Sasuke took off his grip on my hair and drifted home. I touched the doorknob and glanced over my shoulder. He was gone. Well, that was fast. I went inside and ran into my room. This day was absolutely tiring. It was fun too. I stripped of my waitress uniform and changed into my PJ's.

Good night, world.

* * *

**Tstsktsk, Oh Sasuke. Wait, which Sasuke am i referring to? XD lol. Hi guys! Here's the sixth one. I'll be waiting for your reviews. :)**

**-Shana**


	7. Phone Call

Chapter 7:

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke closed her locker as she gently leaned on it. Thinking about what had happened last Saturday. She couldn't get Uchiha Sasuke off of her mind. Despite of the Uchiha being so _flirtatious _with her, it made her more irritated and annoyed towards him. Then, something in her thoughts came on what her mother had said about her having a cellphone.

_Maybe I do need one. Ugh, I don't know. I think it will just be a waste of time._ Sasuke thought as she clasped one of her hands on her temples. She was having a slight headache. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-chan!" She faced her left direction and saw Sakura and Ino approaching her.

Sasuke slightly backed away from her locker.

"What now?" Sasuke asked as she crossed her arms.

"Look, we just wanna tell you that you should come with us today. At the mall. Like now. Since class is all over." Ino blurted as she whipped her hair.

Sasuke stared at the two girls in confusion.

"Hey, Sasuke! Let me ask you something." Sakura said.

"Hm?"

"Do you even have a phone with you?"

Sasuke's lips parted, but it turned out that she had nothing to say. She just shook her head.

Ino and Sakura stared at each other.

"Come on. Let's buy you one." Sakura smiled and offered her hand. Sasuke stared at her hand.

"No thanks. Hey-!

Ino took Sasuke's wrist and dragged her all the way to the mall.

* * *

**Mizuki Sasuke's POV:**

My mind was full of unnecessary thoughts. All I knew is that Sakura and Ino were dragging me to the mall to buy me some cell phone. Okay, is that really necessary? For me, I think yes. I told them it was alright if I don't have any phone. Ugh. I sighed.

The three of us were looking at every store with an appropriate cell phone. Later on, Ino had just found one.

"Hey look! This one is cute. Don't ya think, Sasuke-chan?" She said as she handed me the cell phone. I can tell it was pretty cute. The color of the phone was Blue. It can be flipped open. It also has a nice camera. 5 megapixels. How nice.

I smiled at Ino. "I think this one is enough for me. I'll take this one instead. It also matches my favorite color."

Sakura and Ino grinned. The three of us went to the counter and paid for the cell phone. I was surprised. Sakura gave me a cute key chain as she tied it around on my new cellphone. Of course, I still don't know how to operate this thing. I'm not used on having phones. Ino and Sakura inserted their contact numbers. I've decided to go to the bathroom.

"Hey guys. I'll just go to the bathroom, okay? I'll see you in a bit." I waved.

"Or you can just call us!" Ino shouted as I drifted of to the bathroom.

Is it me? Or I'm a bit lost? Nah. After minutes of walking, finally, I have found what I've been looking for.

Now, it's time to contact Ino. Ugh, how do I use this? I was getting a bit irritated on this cellphone. I don't even know how to contact my friends! I'm so damn lame.

"So, I see you already have a cellphone." That voice. Darn it. Why does he always have to appear out of nowhere? I quickly turned around and came face to face with the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked, as usual.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I asked as I flipped close my new phone.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. When all of a sudden, I felt that my phone wasn't even in my own hands anymore. That jerk!

"Hey! Give that back! You're so annoying! I hate you, Uchiha!" I groaned as I was trying to get my phone back. He was playing with me. Sasuke smirked as he flipped open my phone. People at the mall were staring at us. Wait. Why are they smiling? Are they murmuring?

"Look at those two. They're so cute."

"That girl is so lucky to have him as her boyfriend."

People at the mall murmured. What the hell? This perverted jerk is not my boyfriend! I clenched my fists.

Sasuke approached one citizen. My lips parted in shock. Now what is he up to?

"Excuse me, Miss. But if you don't mind. Can you please take the two of us a picture using this cellphone?" The Uchiha asked. The lady nodded and smiled.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the lady who was now holding my cellphone. Is she going to take a picture? Oh hell no! The Uchiha placed an arm over my shoulder and he smirked. I was a little bit dumbfounded on what was happening.

My eyes widened in shock. I can also feel my cheeks burn slightly.

"Okay, on the count of three. One.. two.. three! Smile!"

**CLICK!**

Oh crap.

The lady handed my phone back to Sasuke who was still smirking.

"Thank you, miss." Sasuke thanked the lady politely. The lady waved back and continued walking.

Sasuke was experimenting on my phone. Now what the hell is he doing right now?

I took my phone away from his hands, and when I opened my phone, the wallpaper had change! It was our photo. Oh kami! I look terrible in this picture. Sure I was looking mad on the photo. But, hell I was blushing! Sasuke was just smirking.

"What the?! Hey! Delete this picture now!" I shouted.

"No can do." Sasuke stuck his tongue out on me. I glared at him.

"You're so lucky that I don't even know how to manage this cellphone." I groaned and gritted my teeth. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. I have already saved my number in your phone. I also memorized yours."

My eyes widened. He already knows where I live. And damn! He even knows my phone number. Curse this perverted jerk!

Sasuke again, patted my head and lifted my chin. I slightly blushed at that moment while glaring at him.

"Don't forget to call me, Sasuke-_chan. _See you around." Sasuke smirked as he poked my forehead. In a matter of a blink, he was gone. That was weird.

I was a little bit stunned on what had happened. He patted my head again. What was that for?

"Sasuke! There you are! We have been trying to call you! Why aren't you answering?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even used on using this phone."

Ino took my cellphone and flipped it open. Both of them had their jaws hanging open in a funny way when they saw the wallpaper. I face palmed.

"What the? Is this true?" Ino said.

"Were you with Sasuke-kun the whole time?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head.

"No! In fact he was the one who did that! He asked some lady if she could take a picture on the two of us! I was refusing, his grip on my wrist was so tight!" I explained. Both of them smirked.

"Ohh. I smell something. It's love." Ino teased.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I don't like him. I hate him! He's always appearing out of nowhere!"

Sakura placed her hand on my shoulder. "You two look so cute together. Especially that wallpaper on your cellphone." Sakura grinned as she handed me back my phone.

I sighed in defeat and placed my phone inside my pocket.

"I don't like him, Sakura-chan." I stated.

"Why so?"

"It's because... uhm.. He's a perverted jerk!" I exclaimed. Both of them laughed.

"Really? I bet one day you'll fall for him." Sakura stuck her tongue out on me.

"Twenty bucks if Sasuke-kun asked you out on a date!" Ino declared.

"Twenty bucks if Sasuke-kun would steal Sasuke-chan's first kiss!" Sakura smirked.

"It's on forehead girl!" The two girls were now glaring at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes.

"Both of you Shut up! None of your bets will happen anyway. I already told you, I don't like him!" I exclaimed. Why would Sasuke steal my frist kiss? Hell no I would not let that happen!

"Nah, were still betting!" Sakura crossed her arms and Ino placed her hands at the back of her head. I sighed. Fine, I'll let them go. But I swear that their bets won't happen.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I shouted.

"Okairi! Come along here and eat, Sasuke."

I went to the dinning room and found my mother sitting and eating alone. I joined her. Oh! Tomatoes and Onigiri. My favorite.

"Mom, I hate to tell you this but, I now have a cellphone." I said while my mouth is full.

"Really? May I see?" Mom grinned as I handed her my new phone. Then, I've realized the wallpaper of my cellphone. Dammit!

Mom smirked.

"I see. You two look so cute together honey." Mom teased. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I told you mom several times that I don't have feelings for Uchiha! I hate him! He's always appearing out of nowhere! He's the reason why my wallpaper looks like that!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down. I was just teasing you. Stating many reasons makes you look obvious that you too like him." Mom teased. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my phone back as I headed up stairs.

"Lost my appetite. Good night, mom." I said.

I started doing my homework. And it was like, 12 am in the morning. After an hour, I was done. I already took my night bath and went to bed. I was about to sleep when my phone rang.

Ugh, who would call me in this hour?

I flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"_Sasuke-chan."_

That voice. Darn him!

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"_Nothing. I love bothering you."_

I clenched my teeth. Even if were talking on my phone, I can still feel him smirk.

"Shut up. Go to sleep." I pressed the end button. I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. Again, my phone rang.

"Ugh! What?!"

"_Nothing. I just want to tell you that you'll be seeing me in your dreams, Mizuki."_

"Fuck off, Uchiha!" I too again pressed the end button. Five seconds later my phone rang again.

"_You're annoyed, aren't you?"_

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of course I am! Can't you look at the time?"

"_Tsktsk. My, my, Sasuke-chan. You sound cute. I hope you—"_

I closed my phone. Five seconds later, it rang again. He won't stop calling me!

"_I can still see you, you know."_

"Perverted jerk! Stop calling me!"

I pressed the end button, but then again my phone rang.

"You know what! You're such a pain in the ass. Why won't you let me sleep?"

"_Hn. If you're so annoyed with me, why are you picking up the phone, Sasuke-chan?"_

What he said had hit me. I slightly blushed. Why am I answering him? He's right. Ohh, the nerve of that guy!

"I hate you, Uchiha!" I closed my phone.

"_Like I thought." _Sasuke smirked through phone call. I can feel it.

Five hours had passed and still, we're doing the same thing. He was right. I still keep on answering him. Well its because I couldn't go to sleep when my phone is ringing like that! I didn't even got the chance to sleep which that gave me a mega headache.

I still went to school though. I don't mind my severe headache. I was pretending that I was fine. My body is so tired just because of that Uchiha.

I slowly entered the classroom with my head down.

"Hi Sasuke-chan! How are you—woah!" Naruto said. I turned to face Naruto and gave him a weak smile.

"What happened to you? You look like that you have been staying up all night." Naruto touched my shoulder. I gave him a weak smile in return.

"I'm f-fine." I stuttered. Naruto nodded and returned to his seat.

Sakura seemed to notice me.

"Sasuke-chan. You alright? You look like a zombie." Sakura asked and teased.

I rolled my eyes on her.

Kakashi-sensei started his morning lessons. I didn't even manage to focus on what he was saying. My head was really aching. Until the bell rang. Lunch time.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura stood up. I stared at her for a moment and slowly stood up. Man, I wasn't really feeling well. I had been lying the whole time. Then all of a sudden, Sakura dragged me all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is here! :D i'll be waiting for your reviews guys. Thanks! :D**

**-Misa-chan**


	8. That Feeling

Chapter 8:

* * *

Sakura continued on dragging me all the way to cafeteria. My head was totally aching at this time. I feel like that I'm about to faint in any moment.

"Sasuke-chan! Hi there!" Ino greeted.

I waved back at her and gave her a weak smile. Damn. It's getting worse than I thought.

"So, girls. What are you planning this weekend?" Tenten said as she took a sip from her soda.

"Well, not much." Sakura stated.

I stared at them without saying anything. The whole lunch period I was kept quiet. I saw from the corner of my eye that Uchiha Sasuke was staring at me. I glared at him, but that didn't last long because of my aching head. Trying to control my emotions against my now severe headache.

"S-sakura-chan, what's our next class?" I stuttered while asking.

The pink haired girl stared at me before answering, "Gym class. Uhh.. Are you sure you're alright? Your face is a bit flushed. What happened to you, Sasuke-chan?"

I shook my head and smiled.

Several moments later, it was time for gym class.

"Alright my youthful students! Time for you to run along the track field for ten rounds." Gai-sensei said while doing his Might Gai pose.

My eyes widened a bit. Ten rounds? Are you really serious? That running could make me faint. Oh kami. I guess I still have to run. I don't want any one else to notice my illness.

I rubbed my temples before running. Man, my forehead was hot. I ignored the severe pain in my head and started running.

"Sasuke-chan, you sure you can run?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I'm really fine." I gave HInata my fake smile.

The last seven rounds were making me pant heavier. I don't think that I will be able to last long in this class.

"Speed up class!" Gai-sensei shouted.

Then all of us sped up on running. I can't feel my legs anymore. My vision was getting kinda blurry. My breathing started on going crazy.

Finally, the ten rounds were finally down. I slowly walked on one of the bleachers and kept my head down. I was panting for air. I touched my forehead. Kami, I'm burning. My cheeks were slightly red.

"Sasuke-chan! Let's go." Sakura waved.

"Y-you go on ahead. I-I'll catch up with you guys." I shouted back. Then all of the students were gone in the gym.

I started walking slowly towards the SC Office. My left hand was on my temples while my right hand was supporting my waist so that I won't accidentally trip.

My vision was getting blurry. I was sweating really hard. I can see that I was almost near the office. Even though my sight was starting to blur. My right hand was about to touch the doorknob of the room when all of a sudden, everything was pitch black and the next thing I knew was that I'm no longer conscious.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking down the school hallways. He is in fact, bored. Since it's their free session, he decided to roam around school. An unexpected idea came up to his mind that he would be bothering Mizuki Sasuke.

_I wonder what Mizuki is doing right now?_ Sasuke thought.

He peeped inside their classroom. No one was there. He even checked the school library.

_Where could she be? Oh yeah. Maybe the SC Office._

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he went to the SC Office.

When he was almost near the office, the Uchiha saw someone lying down unconscious beside the door of the office. He narrowed his eyes. At first he thought it was just some sleeping student. But when he came near, he saw brown hair.

_Brown hair? What the?! Mizuki!_

Sasuke immediately ran towards to the unconscious girl.

He cupped her face and placed his other hand on her temples.

_Damn, she's burning. That's why she has been so droopy all the time._

Sasuke carried Mizuki via bridal style and took her to the school clinic.

"Oh my! What happened to her?" The nurse said.

"I saw her lying on the ground. Unconscious. I think she has a high fever." Sasuke explained as he placed Mizuki on the bed. The nurse nodded and got some cold compress and placed it on Mizuki's forehead.

"This should lessen her temperature." The nurse glanced at Sasuke who was sitting beside the bed of Mizuki.

"Aren't you going to return to your class, young man?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Why not?" the nurse asked curiously.

"I'm going to guard her and wait until she wakes up.

The nurse smiled. "Isn't that sweet? Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Sasuke nodded and began to watch the unconscious Mizuki Sasuke.

_Even when she's unconscious, she's still…. Pretty._ Sasuke thought and smirked.

Hours had passed and still, Mizuki wasn't awake. Sasuke decided to take her to his house.

"Excuse me, it's already our dismissal. So I would like to take her home. If you don't mind" Sasuke said.

"Alright. I don't mind. Be careful." The nurse waved. Sasuke carried Mizuki out of the school. He saw his limo waiting for him in front of the school.

Sakura and Ino saw the Uchiha carrying some girl.

"Hey, Ino-pig. Who's the girl that Sasuke-kun is carrying?" Sakura elbowed Ino on the ribs.

Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! It's Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-kun is carrying Sasuke-chan! And he's taking her to his limo!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened.

Both of their jaws were dropped in a funny way.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama. Is this the girl that you were stalking the other day?" The driver asked.

Sasuke glared on his driver.

"Hn. This girl is sick. I should bring her to our house. Hurry up. She's still sick."

"Hai. Sasuke-sama." The driver drove as fast as he can until they have reached the Uchiha mansion.

One of the butlers opened the door for him. Sasuke carried Mizuki out of the car and into the mansion.

"Okairimasen, Sasuke-sama." The maids said synchronizingly.

Sasuke ignored them and continued walking. Some of the maids and butlers were wondering why he was carrying a girl. Though they wouldn't dare to ask because it was totally none of their business.

Sasuke heard the voice of his mother inside the living room. Without having second thoughts, he immediately went to the living room to tell his mother that he brought an unconscious girl in their mansion.

"Kaa-chan."

Mikoto turned around to face his son. Her lips parted when she saw Sasuke carrying some girl.

"Sasuke-kun. Who? What? I mean, hahaha. Why are you carrying a girl, honey?" Mikoto asked while smiling as she scratched her head.

Sasuke sighed.

"I found her lying unconscious on the ground. She has a high fever, kaa-chan." Sasuke pouted.

Mikoto chuckled. "I see. Is she your girlfriend? It's very rare of you to bring home girls. Especially when the girl is unconscious."

Sasuke furrowed his eyes at her mother.

"She's not my girlfriend, kaa-chan." Sasuke stated.

"Then why are you with her?"

"I guarded her at the clinic."

"I see. Do you like this girl, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke paused. He was out of words. Mikoto can see the look on his face. Sasuke's face was slightly blushing that made her mother giggle.

"Hahaha. My, my, Sasuke-kun. By the way, what's her name?"

"Her name is Sasuke."

Mikoto was confused. She raised an elegant eyebrow at his son.

Sasuke gave the look 'I'm telling the truth' on his mother.

"Kaa-chan. Her name is Mizuki Sasuke. I know we have the same name." Sasuke sighed.

Mikoto chuckled. "How cute is that? Come along. Bring her to the guests room."

"Can I just bring her in to my room instead? I still have to keep an eye on her in case if she wakes up."

Mikoto stared at his son.

"Alright. Don't forget to join us for dinner, okay?" Sasuke nodded and went to his room along with Mizuki who was still unconscious.

In the hallway of the mansion, he saw Itachi.

Itachi smirked when he saw his brother carrying some girl. Not just any girl. Itachi recognized her.

_Mizuki Sasuke huh? _The older Uchiha thought.

"Little brother."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "What do you want, Aniki?"

Itachi smirked. "Why are you carrying Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "She's unconscious. I don't want to leave her at school."

"Don't tell me you're already attached to her?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed and went straight inside his room.

Itachi shook his head and continued walking.

Sasuke placed Mizuki on his bed. He took his chair and sat down beside the bed.

_If she wakes up, I'm going to take her home._ Sasuke thought. He stayed in his position for about an hour. Then his stomach rumbled, meaning he was hungry. Perfect timing. It was also time for his dinner. he abruptly stood up from his seat and exited from his room, stealing a glance on Mizuki's body before closing the door.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and went to the dining hall.

Mizuki's body was slightly moving. She now has regained her consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly. She stood up from the bed and eyed the unfamiliar room.

* * *

**Mizuki Sasuke's POV:**

Mmmmm, this pillow smells nice. I woke up and eyed the room. Hmm. Where am I? It seems that I'm not in school anymore. I turned my head to the right and saw a side table with a picture frame. I noticed that in the picture was Uchiha. He was young in this picture and he was smiling. Not smirking. How cute. What the? Did I just say that?

Then it hit me. I've started to realize that I was not in my own house. I was in the Uchiha's house. My lips parted in shock.

What the hell am I doing in his room?! Oh yeah. The last time I remembered is that, I fainted while I was walking to the office. He must've been helping me all the time. Grrr. He still annoys me.

I stormed out of his room and ran through the hallway. Only ending up in the Uchiha's fancy dining room.

That was embarrassing. The Uchiha family had stopped conversing and all of them were staring at me, even the maids and the butlers. Woops. My lips parted. I was so embarrassed. I don't know what to say.

My face turned red.

"Otouto, your girlfriend's awake now." Itachi teased.

Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Then, Sasuke's mother smiled. "Ahh. Look, she's awake. Hi, Sasuke-chan. Why don't you join us for dinner?" His mother offered.

I fidgeted and smiled weakly. "Uhh. No, thank you, Mrs. Uchiha. I would like to go home now."

"Please, call me Mikoto." Mikoto said. I nodded.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and approached me.

"You are so lucky that you have your parents with you. I was going to smack you in the face anyway." I murmured making the Uchiha smirk.

"Hn. You're lucky that I was the one who saved you and took care of you while you were unconscious." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

That made me blush. He maybe right. Nah.

"Kaa-chan. I will bring her home now. I'll be back soon." Sasuke said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside of his mansion. He carried me via bridal style.

"What the?! Put me down, perverted jerk!" I shouted. He ignored me and continued walking.

I was struggling from his grip. He was too strong.

After moments of walking along the sidewalks, both of us had finally reached my house.

Sasuke knocked on the door, which my mother immediately opened.

"Sasuke—oh. Sasuke-kun. Thank goodness! What happened to her?" My mother asked looking so worried as the Uchiha placed me down.

I hugged my mother.

"She fainted. I found her lying on the ground. I brought her to the clinic, but she was still unconscious so I had to take her to my house right away. She just woke up moments ago when we were having dinner." Sasuke explained. My mother nodded and bowed her head to Sasuke.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke-san." My mother smiled up at him.

Sasuke smirked.

"Would you like to join us for some dinner?" Mother offered.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Mizuki. I just ate." Sasuke said.

"Alright then. I'll see you inside, honey." Mother said and went inside.

I glared at Sasuke but that didn't last long because he cupped and lifted my chin so that I was staring directly into his eyes. I blushed at that moment.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you-?!"

"Mizuki, take care of yourself."

I groaned.

Sasuke smirked. Our faces were then only inches apart.

Our noses were almost touching. I can already feel his hot breath.

"Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Let. Go." I hissed.

His smirk only grew even wider.

"No." He said.

That made me irritated. I was about to push him away from me,

When all of a sudden, I felt something warm on my forehead. My eyes widened and I extremely blushed.

Did he just-?! Oh kami.. Sasuke had just **kissed** my forehead.

My eyes were staring at him and my lips were half opened. Sasuke patted my head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hn. See you around, Sasuke-_chan._" He then was gone. I was too dumbfounded on what had happened. I immediately went inside my house and slammed the door closed.

I placed my hand on my chest. I felt my heartbeat. It was beating too fast. That was totally unexpected.

The nerve of that guy. I can still feel that my cheeks were burning.

* * *

**Okay, so, how was it? :) I'll be waiting for your reviews guys! :D**

**-Misa-chan**


	9. Mega Blush

Chapter 9:

* * *

"Sasuke-chan!" I saw Sakura running towards me.

Well, I was about to run into the SC Office. I don't feel like having class. So, I thought that I woull make myself busy. And, I don't want to see the Uchiha because of that certain incident that had happened last night. One of my worst nightmares. Even though I extremely blushed.

"Hi. Sakura." I greeted.

Sakura panted a bit. She patted her skirt and smiled at me.

What's wrong with her?

My lips twitched.

"Sasuke-chan. I saw you and Sasuke-kun together."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Oh, that. Ugh. They must've seen me together with that perverted jerk while I was unconscious.

"You see, Sakura. I was unconscious that time… and.. Uchiha helped me.. I woke up in his house—"

"You what?!" Sakura exclaimed. I scratched my head.

"Hey! Calm down! He's the one who brought me to his house while I was unconscious! I wanted to smack him in the face but I can't do that in front of his parents. That would be totally rude." I placed my hands on my hips.

Sakura narrowed her eyes on me.

"What?"

She smirked. "Nothing. Then, after that? What happened?"

"He took me back to my house. The worst part is that he kissed me forehead." I murmured the last part. It wasn't even my luck when Sakura heard it. Her jaw fell to the floor. She crossed her arms and grinned.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"What now?"

"Tsktsktsk. My, my, Sasuke-chan. I smell something fishy."

"Eh?"

I don't get her. I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Do you like him?"

I bit my lip and both of my eyes were locked on the floor.

"No." I simply said.

Sakura gave me the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Really?"

"Of course! I don't like that perverted jerk! I hate him!" I groaned as I rasied my hands up in the air.

Sakura chuckled.

"You know what, my mother told me that the more you hate, the more you love." Sakura teased.

I clenched my teeth and glared at her.

"I don't care. I still hate him." Sakura placed her arm on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria. We're going to talk about more girly stuff. Maybe Sasuke-kun is there. You wouldn't want to miss him. Right?" Sakura teased and smirked.

"Oh shut up, Sakura. I thought you and Ino like him." I stated.

Sakura paused. She gave me a small smile.

"Well, we used to. But that was a long time ago after he rejected us. That's why Ino is already with Shikamaru." She muttered.

My eyes widened. "Rejected you? You mean—"

"Yeah. I'm one of those girls who got rejected by him also Ino." Sakura bowed her head. I stared at her in confusion.

My lips parted but nothing came out.

"It's okay! Itachi-kun is still there. I like him. A lot. Much more than I like Sasuke-kun before. I think something's different about him." Sakura said, her eyes were glittering in a funny way.

I let out a soft chuckle.

"Itachi-san is polite and kind. I can tell."

Sakura stared at me.

"How would you know? Have you ever talked to him?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

I beamed at her. "Yeah. When Uchiha was stalking me. I stormed off angrily, and then I accidentally bumped into someone. I thought it was Uchiha because of the same raven hair until I saw those line marks on his cheeks."

Sakura nodded. "How do you know he's nice?"

"Well, among his other classmates. He's kinder than them. And polite too."

Sakura grinned. I noticed that she had an idea on her head.

"Sasuke-chan! Why don't we go to their class?" Sakura suggested. I narrowed my eyes at her.

That would not be a great idea. His classmates are so rude.

"I don't know, Sakura. His classmates are—"

"I don't care about his classmates! I just want to see him how he acts around class." Sakura pouted. I cringed.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a kill joy!" She pouted.

I scratched my head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if something happens, don't blame me Sakura. After all, you're the one who wants to go in their room." I stated.

"Of course! Come on!" Sakura nodded her head and dragged me all the way to Itachi's classroom.

* * *

"Hey! Hidan! Look what we have here, yeah! It's Sasuke-chan with some pink girl." Deidara said.

Hidan turned his head around and smirked.

"Well, hey there brownie! What brings you here at our room? And who's that girl?" Hidan playfully asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Hidan. This is Sakura. Your student council President."

They were all in awe and foolishly clapped their hands. Excluding Itachi of course.

"Oh. So this is the major leader. Hi. I'm Hidan. Nice too meet you, pinky." Hidan winked at Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted.

"I'm Deidara, yeah! You're cute, Sakura." Deidara teased.

"I'm Sasori."

"Kisame."

"Kakuzu."

"My name's Konan. Don't mind my foolish classmates." Konan smiled at Sakura.

I noticed that Sakura was eyeing on someone. Itachi. He was the only one who didn't introduce himself. That was unexpected.

Sakura gave them a small smile.

"Ehem. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Sakura slightly blushed. My lips parted.

"Sasuke." I glanced at the one who's calling me. It was Itachi.

"Hm?"

Itachi smirked. Ugh, he looks exactly like Uchiha.

"So, did my foolish little brother took you home safely?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Wait, what do you know?" I groaned.

He smirked.

"Well, I heard that he—"

"Urusai, Itachi." I hissed.

Itachi chuckled.

Woah. That chuckle was like a purr. It was like a bell to Sakura's ears. She was staring at me like she was jealous. Oh no.

"Sakura. Why don't you talk to him?" I whispered at her.

She beamed. "I can't. I'm nervous. I don't even think that he will ever talk to me."

I touched her shoulder. "Of course not. He will talk to you." I cheered her up.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Look, Itachi's on his way here." I pointed at him.

"What brings the two of you here?" The older Uchiha asked as he crossed his arms.

I stared at Sakura.

She fidgeted. "Well, were just roaming around to check you—I mean to check everybody." Sakura turned red as a tomato.

Itachi nodded and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead, which made her more blush.

"Are you okay? You're face is hot."

"Ahh. Y-yeah. Haha. Thanks for checking." Sakura sheepishly smiled.

"Hey, Sakura. I'm going outside for a bit. Might as well check the other classes okay?" I said and waved leaving Sakura together with Itachi inside their room. I shook my head while smiling.

"She's so lucky." I muttered.

"Who's lucky?" Someone spoke. My eyes widened because of the familiarity of the voice that just spoke.

Crap.

I immediately turned around and came face to face with the annoying Uchiha.

"What do you want? Let me ask you one thing."

"Go on."

"Why are you always appearing out of nowhere? You're giving me the creeps." I hissed.

Sasuke smirked. He took my wrist and dragged me off to somewhere.

"Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" His grip was so tight. By the time we got to a familiar place, which is the SC Office, my wrist was reddish.

I glared at him.

"Ugh. You really are annoying, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Now, about that question you were asking," He leaned in closer to my ear.

"That's because I'm your stalker. I love to stalk you. Following your every movement." He murmured.

My eyes widened and I blushed, pushing him away.

"Sheesh! Perverted jerk!" I stared at the floor. I can still feel my cheeks were burning.

Sasuke cupped my chin. My lips parted making me red as a tomato.

"Hn. You're face is hot. I didn't know that you blush this much around me." Sasuke teased and smirked.

I beamed. "Shut up! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! You better let go or else—"

"Or else what, Sasuke-_chan_?" He leaned in closer. Our faces were just inches apart.

"I'll slap your demonic face away from mine." I gritted my teeth together. His smirk only grew wider.

"Hn. What were you doing inside my brother's classroom?" He asked. Still his face was close to mine.

"Sakura wanted to go there. Wait, how the hell did you know that I was at their classroom? You really are a stalker yourself huh?" I hissed.

I was backing my head making his grip on my chin tighter. I whimpered.

"Hn."

"Let me go!" I groaned.

"No."

I clenched my fists.

"Why not?!" I demanded an answer.

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in to my ear again.

"Remember when I kissed your forehead, Mizuki?" He whispered that made me shiver. His breath was ticklish on my ear.

"Wh-what about that?" I stuttered.

I can feel him smirk.

He chuckled. "Nothing. Your blushing again, aren't you?" How the hell did he know that? Ugh! I better get this jerk off of me.

I was trying to push him away but he was too strong.

"Get off of me. Uchiha."

"Hn."

His grip was slowly loosening. I glared at him.

Sasuke tangled his fingers on my hair. I whimpered.

"Ouch! Hey!" I gritted my teeth.

He leaned in my ear, again.

"See you around, Sasuke-_chan._" He shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared in just a blink.

That perverted jerk. I shook my head in non-sense. He's right. I do blush a lot whenever I'm being too close on him. The nerve of that guy!

* * *

**Any suggestions? i think I'm running out of ideas. HAHAHA. Help meeeee. :( :) leave a review. **

**-Misa-chan**


	10. You'll get used to it!

Chapter 10:

* * *

I was on my way to work. Since, there's nothing much to do, I've decided to cool my head off by working. I checked my phone and saw ten messages. Woah, that was weird. When I opened the messages it was from, oh no. that jerk. He was sending me this kind of messages. ":*" and there were **ten** of them. What does that even mean? Ughh.

"Sasuke-chan!" Maya called.

I waved back and smiled. My eyes turned to the girls who were also wearing the same uniform as mine. I examined their movements until I've realized that they must be also working here.

"Sasuke-chan, I want you to meet our new employees." Maya pointed her index finger to each girls. All of them were smiling brightly.

"This is Hiroi Miku." Maya pointed at the blond haired girl whose hair was touching her shoulders.

I smiled and waved at Miku. "Hi."

Miku bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-san." I nodded in response.

"This is Suzuna Ame." Maya pointed at the black haired girl. I gave Ame a small smile.

"And lastly, this is Uzuki Kurumi." Maya pointed at the pink haired girl. Pink huh? This girl kind of reminds me of Sakura. But her hair was only longer. I nodded and gave all of them a warm smile before proceeding to the changing room so that I could change into my uniform.

I patted my skirt as I confidently walked out of the room and went to fetch the customers. The new girls were doing pretty well.

All of the male customers were admiring our beauty, which was a bit of distraction. Some of the new girls were entertaining them. Say what? I would never—

What the?! Is that, Uchiha?! My lips parted and I was a bit dumbfounded until Ame bumped into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sasuke-chan! I didn't mean too—"

"It's okay! It's my fault anyway. I was so deep in thoughts.." I cut her off and smiled at Ame sheepishly.

I saw the Uchiha sat down beside the window and laced his fingers together. Good thing that he hasn't notice me yet. Suddenly, I heard some tiny squealing. Who's doing that? I turned my gaze to the new employees and their eyes were sparkling in a chibi style. I eyed the one who were thy staring at and crap, it was Sasuke! They were staring at Sasuke and all of them were drooling.

I shook my head in non-sense and continued on getting some orders from the customers.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Kurumi was talking to Sasuke and she seems like taking his order. I noticed that Uchiha shook his head. My lips parted. Why didn't he give his order to Kurumi? That's when all of a sudden I saw Uchiha pointing at me.

My face flushed and I bit my lip. I was starting to sweat a little. Kurumi approached me and took my wrist.

"Hey! Where are you—"

"That hot guy wants you to be the one to take his order." Kurumi muttered, still she was dragging me all the way to Uchiha's table. Kami, this day was supposed to be relazxing.

"Here you go, Sir." Kurumi smiled and drifted off to the other customers.

I stared at the Uchiha and glared.

Sasuke smirked, the usual.

I shook my head,

"You're such a jerk. Why didn't you let Kurumi take your order?" I hissed under my breath.

Sasuke crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. I fidgeted.

"Hn. Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

Sasuke smirked. Then, he pulled my necktie and leaned in closer. My face was already red as a tomato. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Our faces were only inches a part. His scent was so fresh. My eyes widened.

"What are you?!—" He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Isn't it obvious that I want YOU to be the one serving and taking my orders, Sasuke-_chan_?"

I swallowed. It was loud enough for him to hear. I groaned and pushed his disgusting face away from mine.

"Whatever! Ugh." I rolled my eyes at him only making him smirk.

"Sasuke-_chan_, I'm your customer. You should serve me." He muttered. I gritted m teeth and gave him a fake smile.

"Hi, Sir. How may I take your order?" I took out my notepad and pencil, still my fake smile was on my lips.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I would like some Chocolate Milk Shake, my lady." He teased.

I bit my lip and rolled my eyes. Sasuke stared at me like there was something on my face.

"Would that be all sir?" I beamed.

Sasuke took my hand and caressed it with his thumb. I slightly shivered at his touch. Boy, this is embarrassing. I can see that some of the customers were staring at us. Hell, I'm not flirting with this idiot. He's the one who's flirting with me and I hate it!

I blushed and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't make me wait, Sasuke-_chan_." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away. I entered the kitchen and hung the piece of paper. The nerve of that guy!

"Sasuke." I turned around and came face to face with Kurumi.

"What?" I asked.

Kurumi bit her lip. "Do you know that guy?" I raised my eyebrow because of a bit confusion. She meant, Sasuke.

"Oh. Yeah, he's my annoying classmate." I sighed and sat down on the chair. I laced my fingers together and closed my eyes.

"What's his name?"

I breathed before answering, "Uchiha Sasuke."

I opened my left eye to see her reaction. Her lips parted then she smiled.

"You have the same name! How cute is that?" She clasped her hands together and pouted like a little girl. I rolled my eyes at her and gave a small chuckle.

"No. He's a perverted jerk." I beamed. She raised her eyebrow and then she bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Oh, I'm sorry. That made me laugh." Kurumi wiped her tears of joy. She sat beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head in non-sense.

"I should go now." I stood up and took the order of Uchiha leaving Kurumi a bit stunned. I sighed before exiting the kitchen. I turned on my fake smile again and handed the shake to the smirking Sasuke.

"Here you go, Sir. Enjoy your drink." I fake smiled and bowed to him. I regretted on doing that.

"Hn. Of course I'll enjoy this drink. You're the one who brought it to me." Sasuke winked at me and I glared at him in return. The door banged open and Naruto and the others barged in. They were making a scene. I facepalmed.

"Man! I'm hungry! Come on guys! Let's take a seat. Hey, isn't that Teme?" Naruto placed both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Shut up! You're too loud! Yeah, that's Sasuke. Now come on! You're embarrassing." Kiba growled. Naruto glared at Kiba. Then all of them went to Sasuke's table. I sighed and drifted off, until I felt someone grab my wrist. When I turned around, I saw Naruto grinning.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! I didn't know you work here!" Naruto said. I gave him a small smile and retrieved my wrist from him.

"Yeah, I do. And if you'll excuse me, I'll be back to work, Naruto. The other girls can serve your meal. I had enough of that guy." I pointed at the Uchiha. All of their heads turned at Sasuke. He just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out of him and went inside the kitchen.

I clasped both of my hands on my face and sat on the ground. I sighed heavily.

"Sasuke-chan?" I lifted my face and saw Maya.

"Yeah? Hi." I said, still my hands were both placed on my face. I felt Maya's hand grab my shoulder. I cracked an eye open and saw her expression. She was looking a bit worried.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, seriously."

Maya's face was blank, and then she shook her head and sat down beside me.

"You can tell me anything. Is there a problem Sasuke-chan?"

I licked my lips before answering, "Well, you see that Uchiha is so… oh how could I say this. Annoying." Maya stared at me in confusion.

"Kurumi was supposed to be the one taking his order, but I saw Sasuke refusing and then the next thing happened, he was pointing at me. Kurumi dragged me all the way to his table just to take his order. How irritating is that?" I scoffed.

Maya let out a soft chuckle causing me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry Sasuke-chan. You're just too cute to complain! You know what, I don't mind him at all doing that to you." My eyes widened on what she had said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why do you say that?"

Maya scratched her head, "Uhm, I think you two look perfect for each other." My jaw dropped as if it has reached the ground. I shook my head in a funny way.

"You're kidding me right? Tell me you're kidding!" I exclaimed. Maya laughed.

"What's so funny?" I groaned.

"You. You're the one who's funny, Sasuke-chan. I'm telling the truth. I have been observing him from the counter and I can see the way he looks at you. His eyes are never leaving you." Maya explained. I slightly blushed on what she said.

"That perverted jerk!" I clenched my fists together.

Maya stood up and held a hand for me to get. I took her hand and I stood up as well.

"You'll get used to it." Maya winked then she drifted off. I sighed heavily and shook my head and continued on going back to work.

"Naruto! Are you sure you can finish this all?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Hah! Of course I can! Right, teme?" Naruto turned his head on Sasuke's direction which the Uchiha ignored him.

I raised my eyebrow at them. Man, they sure have a lot of topics before giving their orders.

"Ehem. Will that be all?" I faked a smile at them. Obviously, Sasuke has noticed it. I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked in return.

"Yes!" Kiba jerked. I noticed him eyeing my outfit.

Kiba wolf whistled. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I groaned.

Kiba smirked. "You look hot on that outfit."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke glaring at Kiba. Woah. He's actually glaring at the dog boy.

"Shut up." I hissed. Naruto punched Kiba's head.

"OW!" Kiba growled. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke-chan like that!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's collar. My eyes slightly widened. I noticed that Uchiha was staring at me with a blank expression. I was a bit stunned on what I just saw. I dumbly stared at Sasuke back. I shoo my head and went to the kitchen to place their orders.

After minutes of waiting, their orders were released. I took one of them and placed them on two trays.

I placed their orders on their table. Naruto was so excited to eat his ramen.

"There you go boys! An order of our special ramen. Enjoy your meal." I bowed and drifted away from them with my hand on my temple. I glanced at the clock and it was 8 pm. How long have I been working? Yeah almost nine hours.

I already slipped out of my uniform and took my stuff out of the employee's locker.

"Maya, Kurumi, Ame, Miku." I'll be going home now! See you again soon." I waved goodbye. But before I went out of the back door, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned my head around and saw Maya. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you and be safe." She whispered. I patted her back and smiled.

* * *

I opened the back door, I saw someone leaning at the wall. I narrowed my eyes just to see a smirking Uchiha. What the? My lips parted.

"Uchiha?! What are you doing here!?" I asked and gritted my teeth together.

Sasuke smirked and shoved his hands inside his pocket. I ignored him and walked away, only to be stopped by him grabbing my wrist tightly. Sasuke pinned me to the wall and placed both of his hands at the side of my face. He leaned in closer our faces were only inches away from each other. I swallowed loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey! What are you—"

"I can't stand seeing you going home by yourself, Sasuke-_chan._" He whispered. I can feel his hot breath on my chin. I bit my lip.

"Let me go." I muttered. With my surprise, Sasuke leaned his forehead against mine. making me blush so hard. I was already red as his jacket.

"U-uchiha.. l-let me go." I stuttered, still he was resting his forehead against mine. Sasuke smirked.

"Why?"

My eyes widened. Is he dumb enough to know the reason why? Of course I want to go home! Ugh.

"B-because, I want to go h-home." I don't even know why the hell am I stuttering. The tension was too weird. It was getting hot. I can feel my sweat streaming down my forehead. Uchiha wiped my sweat using his thumb. I licked my lips. I noticed that Sasuke was staring at my lips. Oh no. Don't even think about it Uchiha!

"I found your lips very inviting." Sasuke whispered. Still his forehead was against mine. I can feel my cheeks were burning on what he said. Sasuke let out a chuckle that sent shivers to my spine. We stood there for like twenty minutes.

I sighed heavily, "I want to go home." I said without hesitation. This time I was serious. I raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke slowly backed away. He took my wrist and dragged me all the way home.

Until we've reached my house, he was still holding my wrist. I retrieved it after I was on my door.

"Now you can go." I groaned. Sasuke patted and poked my head. He grabbed a handful of my hair and leaned his face closer to mine. I blushed.

"Goodnight, Sasuke_-chan_." Sasuke whispered and winked. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. My cheeks were still burning as I went inside my house. I shook my head in non-sense as I was going up to my room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the tenth chapter. Hope you like it! :)) **

**Leave a review, if you don't mind. :) I'll update the next chapter soon!**

**-Misa-chan**


	11. Plans

Chapter 11:

* * *

Sakura, Ino and I were at the office fixing some paperworks that were due next week. The three of us have been really busy these days. We remained with comfortable silence. That silence didn't last long when someone barged in and slammed the door opened. I slightly jumped and cocked my head to face the one who just barged in without even knocking.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino!" Naruto greeted and waved sheepishly. Shikamaru and the others including Uchiha entered the office as well. I heard Sakura made a small groan.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" Sakura demanded an answering. She pointed using her index finger at the boys. All of them were a bit dumbfounded on what she had just said.

Naruto was cut off by Shiakamru. "Well yeah, is it that bad to ditch class?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah! Stop being such a pinky, pinky." Kiba teased. Sakura was now being surrounded by some black aura. Kiba smirked.

"Shut up! Dog boy!"

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. Ino placed a hand on the fuming pink haired girl.

"Let it rest, Sakura. Shika-kun! What the hell have you guys been doing all along huh?" Ino darted out and playfully poked Shikamaru on the chest.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes on Ino, "Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath. The whole time I was silent. I don't even give a damn on not conversing with them. Naruto scratched his head and continued on speaking.

"So, uh. We were planning to have some camping and outing this coming weekend." Naruto grinned. The boys agreed on what he had just said. I ignored them and simply continued on what I was doing. From the corner of my eye, I saw Uchiha staring at me. I shook my head in non-sense.

"And what do you expect us to say?" Sakura stated.

"That you guys will come." Naruto said. Ino and Sakura stared at each other. Then a loud burst of laugh came.

"Of course! We would love to!" Ino clasped her hands like a little girl. Sakura's facial expression was full of excitement. To tell the fact that it was Thursday today.

Sakura grabbed my forearm and dragged me in front.

"Hey! I wasn't done on my work. What are you?—"

"Sasuke-chan, you're coming with us, right?" Sakura and Ino were looking straight at me. It was like both of their eyes were sending daggers right into my face.

I flinched. "Uhh.. of course." I muttered. Sakura closed her eyes in joy.

"Great! We still have tomorrow to prepare. Oh and I think we should extend our vacation. Probably let's have a week on camping and swimming." Sakura suggested. I can tell that all of the, were excited. Well, excluding the facial expression of Sasuke who was now definitely looking bored. Damn him.

"Yatta! I can't wait for Saturday! I'm really excited!" Naruto threw his fist up in the air. Kiba punched Naruto on the head.

"You're too loud!"

"Shut up dog breath!" Naruto hissed.

"Sasuke-chan, aren't you coming with us to the cafeteria? I think its about time we should take a break from all of these paperwork." Sakura stretched her hands up in the air and yawned. Ino chuckled.

I shook my head. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later." I gave them a small smiled. Ino and Sakura barged out of the door while conversing really loud for me enough to hear.

I cracked my knuckles and began on working again.

"Okay, Sasuke. I better finish this if I don't want to ran out of food." I patted my stomach and started doing my business. I gasped heavily when a hand slammed on the papers that I was working. I jerked my face up and came face to face with none other than _him. _Yeap. Uchiha.

I quirked my eyebrows together and sighed heavily.

"Now what do you want, Uchiha?" I gritted my teeth together. Sasuke stared at me for three seconds and then he smirked.

"You have been so busy all the time, Sasuke-chan. Why don't you join us instead?" Sasuke asked. I gave him the look that said, 'isn't it obvious?'

"I want to finish my work first before doing those kind of stuff. Now go away. Disappear in front of my face you perverted jerk." I stated. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he lifted my chin up. He leaned in closer. Our noses were barely touching. I felt that my cheeks were heating up at the sudden closeness of our faces.

"No."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I was about to complain when my stomach growled in a funny sound. Oops. Now that was embarrassing. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes for a while and slightly backed away. Then he started bursting into laughter out. He was laughing hard in a funny chibi way. Huge tears were escaping on his eyes. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. How unsual is this. It was my first time to see him laugh like that. You should've seen his face. I wish I had captured it with a camera. Then, I was turned back into reality, I forcefully slammed my hand on the desk and pulled him by his collar.

"What the hell is so funny, Uchiha?!" I demanded an answer. His face was a bit red because of laughing so hard. Sasuke was catching his breath. I felt something that tickled me. Sasuke had just poked my stomach. My eyes widened a bit, making me release the hold on his collar.

"Your stomach growled." Sasuke bit his lip, preventing from laughing again.

"So?!"

"That means you're hungry." The Uchiha reached for my wrist and started dragging me all the way to the cafeteria. But before I was outside the office, I slapped his hand away from my wrist.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" I said. Sasuke smirked. I stared into his face for more than seconds. The tension of air around us was weird.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I smirked. He was a bit shock on seeing me smirk like that.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head in response and began walking to the cafeteria. Sasuke pulled my sleeve. "Hey—"

"How mean of you to do that. Why don't we just go together, ne, Sasuke-_chan_? Sasuke said emphasizing the suffix. I glared at him and I had no other choice but to go with him.

* * *

"Oy, teme! There you are! Where have you been man?" Naruto asked sheepishly as he placed his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto and removed his hand.

"Sasuke-chan. What took you so long?" Sakura asked. I pointed at the Uchiha.

"Blame that perverted jerk. Not me." I simply said as I sat down and ate my lunch. Boy I am really hungry! I firmly noticed that all of us were sitting at one table, which I find very fascinating. It's our first time on hanging again together with a complete group. Then, Naruto started joking around while I chewed on my food.

"Hey guys. I have a good joke." Naruto said. All of us paced our direction on Naruto who was grinning. He clasped his hands together and smirked deviously.

"If Teme 'points at Sasuke' here marries Sasuke-chan, 'points at me', what would be the result?" Naruto asked out loud enough for everybody at the cafeteria to hear. At first I was ignoring his sick joke. I noticed that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto. Then, my friends started guessing on the answer.

"Hmm. They will have tiny youthful babies!" Lee pumped his fist in the air and did his pose. I almost choked on what he had just said. All of them laughed excluding Sasuke who rolled his eyes on Lee.

Naruto punched Lee on the head.

"Baka!"

"Lots of babies! I bet Uchiha here has a plenty of chromosomes to share." Kiba teased. I nearly spit on what I was chewing. My eyes widened in shock. Naruto and the others laughed in chorus. Even Sakura and Ino, even Hinata were laughing! I can feel my cheeks were already burning.

"Dog boy you're such a pervert!" Sakura shouted. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. His eyebrows were twitching on what Kiba had just said. And I noticed that he was slightly blushing. Woah. I clenched my fists. It was definitely not right to make fun of me.

"Bah, you all got wrong pervy answers!" Naruto babbled.

He crossed his arms and started to chuckle.

"What is the appropriate answer?" Ino asked looking bored.

Naruto bowed his head, "Both of them will be Uchiha Sasuke!" I coughed loudly, choking on my food.

All of their heads were on my direction now.

"***COUGH COUGH COUGH!*"** I started choking. Sakura lend me a bottle of water and I started to drink thoroughly.

"Yeah right, Naruto. That actually made sense! Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Ino stated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Hey, you okay Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked with a bit of worry in his face. I glared at them in return. All of them were too shock on my reaction.

"Nice joke you have, Naruto. You actually went beyond way too far." I faked a smile and stood up from my seat. The bell also rang and everybody returned to their class. I left the table leaving them all stunned.

"Look what you did Naruto!" Sakura bursted out.

"What?! Its you guys who were giving some pervy answers!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hn. Just go and apologize to her. She didn't like your joke, Dobe." Sasuke stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Okay, I was a bit annoyed on his joke. Especially when they're giving him some pervy answers! That made me flinch and choke as well. I decided to cool off my mind. I don't want to go to the office. Might as well head up to the school's rooftop for some relaxing moment.

I have stayed on the rooftop for like an hour or so. My mind was relaxed. I was at peace. The wind was blowing swiftly. I can smell fresh air. And the view was so incredible. I poked my head at the edge of the terrace and it was five storeys down. I was sitting at the edge of the terrace. I'm not afraid of heights.

Then, I heard some footsteps clicking. I thought it was Uchiha again. I got annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?! Can't you see that I'm—"

When I turned my head to face Sasuke, it was not him! Instead it was a girl with red hair and a pair of glasses. Karin.

* * *

**Ohh. what happens next? :)) Haha. Okay, chapter 11 is here. Leave a review if you don't mind. :)**

**-Misa-chan**


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 12:

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?! Can't you see that I'm—"

When I turned my head to face Sasuke, it was not him! Instead it was a girl with red hair and a pair of glasses. Karin.

My eyes widened in shock. But that didn't last long. I raised an elegant eyebrow at her. Karin bobbed her head down, and when she lifted her chin up, she was viciously glaring at me. What the hell was her problem? Karin crossed her arms. I cocked my head and ignored her for a moment. I can feel Karin coming near me.

"Mizuki." She finally spoke. I tilted my head slightly towards her direction. My facial expression was a bit bored.

"What do you want, _Karin_?" I hissed. Not even bothering to stare at her face. Karin quirked an eyebrow while she pushed her glasses using her index finger. I can hear some soft groans coming out of her mouth. I sighed. To tell you the fact that the redheaded woman here is wasting her time, while I was still effortlessly sitting down on the edge of the terrace. The wind was still blowing swiftly, both of our hairs were swaying together with the wind.

Karin clenched her fists. "Mizuki!" She roared. Okay, it was like her second time on roaring my name. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

"What?!" I groaned. I was getting so impatient on this woman.

"Stay. Away. From. Sasuke-kun!" She hissed under her breath. I was a bit surprised on what she just said. I turned my head around to face her. I bit my lip, refraining myself from laughing. But I couldn't hold it anymore. I bursted out laughing so hard on her face in a funny way. It made me into tears as well. I saw the look on Karin's face. She was annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny, Mizuki?!" She exclaimed. I wiped my tears off of my face.

I clicked my tongue in disappointment. "Hn. Karin, Karin. Why would you even bother to say that?" Karin snorted.

"Duh! Isn't it obvious? Sasuke-kun is mine! Stay away from him! You don't have the right to be with Sasuke-kun!" She pointed out at me. I gave her the look that says 'What the hell are you talking about?'.

"What the fuck are you saying, Karin? Me and Uchiha aren't together!" I deadpanned while I shot a death glare to Karin who was now fuming. I can sense some dark aura swirling around her.

"Oh yeah?! Well that explains him being so close with you! I saw the way he talks, touches, holds you! Don't you think I'll have any doubts?!" Karin was now going beyond way to far. She was watching us the whole time! Now that would explain the sudden feeling that someone was actually there. This made me irritated a lot. I want to punch her in the face. But I need to control my temper.

"Blame that perverted jerk! Not me! He's the one who's always stalking me! Besides, I don't like him!" I beamed. Karin's reaction wasn't renewed. I can still fell that she was still doubting me. Karin groaned.

"Hmp! Like I would fall for your lies!" Karin snorted out. My eyebrows quirked. Now I'm really annoyed of this bitch. The school bell rang, which means it's already our dismissal. I cocked my head to check that students were already flying out of the campus. Karin didn't even bother to exit the rooftop. She was till standing there. Threatening me.

"Look, girly, if you want to play it that way, then so be it. I'm not with that Uchiha. I don't care what you call him. Blame him for stalking me. Well, that gives a hint which means that I'm much more prettier than you." I decided to tease her. I'm really enjoying on what was happening now. What I wasn't expecting is that Karin ran towards me and grabbed my forearm. As if she was going to push me down and let me fall. My eyes widened a bit.

"You shouldn't have said that, _Sasuke._" Karin threatened.

"So what?" I lazily said. I tried to push her hand away from my forearm, but her nails were digging on my skin. I can feel something warm was now streaming down my arm. I saw my uniform with a tint of red. Holy shit. Blood. My face was getting a bit pale and my vision was getting kind of blurry. The smell of blood is like rust and salt. I hate to say this but, I'm afraid of blood. I'm hemophobic. Karin smirked deviously. She was about to push me when someone barged into the door. Sakura. Thank goodness.

"There you are, Sasuke-chan! I've been looking all over for you, now come—What the hell are you doing, Karin?! Let Sasuke-chan go!" Sakura's eyes widened. She dropped her bag to the ground and ran towards us. Karin made a hand signal that tells her to stop. Now Karin was testing Sakura. I bit my lip. I looked at Sakura with a worried face. Sakura saw the look on my face. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Karin you wouldn't dare to push Sasuke down, would you?!" Sakura beamed. Karin smirked as she playfully pushed me down.

"Hn. Oh yes, I would." Karin said coldly. I can feel tears were already forming in my eyes. No, I couldn't beg to Karin. I have to fight back! I tried to pry her hand on my arm, but only resulting on digging her nails on my skin. I whimpered.

Sakura was slowly pacing forward. But that didn't last long because Karin noticed her movement.

"Not even a single step, Sakura or I will push her down goodbye." Karin smirked. So much for me on sitting at the edge of the terrace. I was such an idiot on doing that.

"Sakura—!" I yelled. Karin clamped her other hand on my mouth.

"Shut up, you're too loud." Karin hissed.

I couldn't help it. Tears were already streaming down my face. Sakura's eyes were still widened in horror. I was helpless. She couldn't take a step forward that would only result on me falling down. I swallowed hard and bit Karin's hand really hard. She flinched.

"Ouch! That hurts, bitch!" Karin slapped my face. I can feel that there was already a red mark that was forming on my cheek.

"K-karin, why do you have to do this? Sakura asked in horror. Karin smirked mischievously.

"Because of Sasuke-kun."

"What?! That's it?! Ugh. Karin! Stop this foolishness! Sasuke doesn't like you!" Sakura stated as she clenched her fist on her chest.

"You don't really have to say that! This damn girl," Karin shoves my shoulder. "Doesn't deserve Sasuke-kun!" Sakura facepalmed. Damn fan girls. The only thing that I could do right now is wait for some help.

"Karin! Let go of her, now!" Sakura yelled at the top her lungs loud enough for every student to hear. My eyes popped down. I can see some students gasping and pointing at our direction. The rooftop door slammed open. It was Itachi and Ino. Sakura slightly blushed when she saw Itachi.

"What the hell is going on here?! OMG! Sasuke-chan! Karin, you're such a bitch! Let her gooooo!" Ino exclaimed as she ran towards her. I shook my head in horror.

"Don't come any closer!" Karin shouted as she threatened on pushing me. I can feel that my butt was only sitting on one fourth of the terrace. One single push would let me fall. Oh kami! Ino paused and hugged Sakura. Itachi glared at Karin. He crossed his arms over his chest and approached slowly.

"Karin. Let Sasuke go." He demanded. Itachi's voice was really serious. Sakura and Ino hid behind the older Uchiha who was now sending some creepy death glare against Karin.

"No." Karin snorted. This was a stubborn woman.

Itachi sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"Why? Why even bother to push her down?" Itachi asked calmly but his voice was so deep and threatening.

Karin flashed a smirk. "Because of this girl," Karin tangled her hand on my hair. "Sasuke-kun has no intention on going out with me." She murmured the last part but Itachi heard her.

Itachi clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Why don't _you_ just accept the fact that my brother doesn't like you?" Karin gritted her teeth. I bet she only got more annoyed on what Itachi had just said.

"I don't care!" Karin yelled. She was shoving me.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Meanwhile..

Naruto stretched both of his hands as he and Sasuke were on their way out of campus.

"Boy, this was a tiring day. I can't wait for our trip, right, teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. When all of a sudden, some students were running and gasping and pointing at the rooftop. That made Sasuke curious.

"What's all the fuss about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey look! Isn't that Karin?"

"Oh no! That's our vice president!"

"Karin's not going to push her!" Then it hit him. Sasuke jerked his head up and saw Mizuki at the edge of the terrace, one single push from Karin could lead into some crime.

_Vice President? Sasuke! Shit!_ Uchiha thought.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

"You don't have to do this Karin." Itachi stated, still his facial expression was looking calm. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to end up rotting on jail?!" Ino beamed. Karin furrowed her eyebrows. It seems like she had just realized on what she was doing.

"Get it over with! Sasuke doesn't like you! Please! Stop this, Karin." Sakura pleaded. Karin clenched her fists. Then slowly, she began to calm down but she still hasn't removed her grip on my arm yet. My eyes were red and my nose was puffy because of the tears.

"I— I'm so stupid.." Karin muttered under her breath. Itachi, Sakura and Ino stared at her. I can feel that she was loosening her grip on me. She turned around to face me. I think she's going to apologize but her hand had accidentally pushed me out on where I was sitting causing me to fall. Itachi, Sakura and Ino's eyes widened in horror.

"SASUKE-CHAN!" Sakura screamed as she ran over the terrace. Itachi was just too shock to move. Ino was welding up some tears. So is Sakura. Karin gasped in horror.

"I-i-I didn't push her! I-i-it was an accident….!" Karin screamed. She clasped her hands on her face and started running away.

"**II EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision was blurry because of my tears. I can hardly see the look on Karin's face while I was falling. I saw a glimpse of pink hair. Sakura…. I released a small smile as I was falling. I guess this would be the end of my life…

Goodbye, Kaa-san.

Goodbye Sakura,

Ino,

Naruto,

Hinata,

Tenten,

Lee,

Kakashi-sensei,

Gai-sensei,

Tsunade-sama,

Anko,

Shizune,

Neji,

Kiba,

Shino,

Chouji,

Shikamaru,

Itachi,

Deidara,

Konan,

Pein,

Kisame,

Hidan,

Sasori,

Kakuzu,

Maya,

Ame,

Kurumi,

Miku,

My dear friends…

And U-uchiha S-sasuke…

I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for my crash. I'm also waiting on the sound of my cracking bones were blood trailed everywhere… I guess I'll see you guys in the after life..

* * *

**Ohhh. What suspense. :) Karin's a bitch. Leave a review!**

**-Misa-chan**


	13. Tears and Savior

Chapter 13:

* * *

I guess I'll see my precious friends in the afterlife. A single tear streamed down my face as I closed my eyes. I was prepared to die, of course.

That when suddenly I have felt strong arms that were wrapped against me. I cracked an eye open, only seeing something because my vision was rather blurry. It was quite familiar.

"Look! Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

"Yeah! He saved our vice president!"

"Free cheers!"

I can hear some cheering. What's going on? I'm supposed to be dead by now. I breathed heavily, trying to fight on being unconscious. I can feel that someone was hugging me so tight. I could hardly breath. I can feel that there was a face that was resting against my neck, which was actually tickling me. When my vision was returning to normal, I saw a glimpse of raven hair. My eyebrows knitted together. Tears were forming in my eyes. He saved me. Uchiha Sasuke saved me. I really didn't bother on our surroundings. I tugged on his shirt tightly. Sasuke was hugging me tighter than ever. As if he was never going to let me go.

"Your safe now, Mizuki. Your safe.." He murmured as he was caressing my hair. His cold breath had sent some shivers down my spine. I was too dumbfounded on what had happen. My lips parted but nothing came out. I inhaled Uchiha's scent. It smells like Sandalwood. The blood on my arm was a bit dried. Sasuke ripped a piece of cloth against his uniform and wrapped it around my wound. I was really stunned to speak. In fact, I really didn't have the courage. I saw Sakura, Ino and Itachi running towards us. Sasuke slowly released me and let me sat down on his lap. My eyes were still a bit widened. My cheeks were slightly burning. How unexpected was this.

"Sasuke-chan! Oh, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura cried as she hugged me really tight then she pulled me out of Uchiha's lap. Ino did the same thing. Again, I was still doing nothing. But I managed to pat their backs lightly. Both of them released their grips on me. Sakura cupped my face. I saw the expression on her face. It was full of worries. Her eyes were also red. So as Ino.

Itachi patted my shoulder. I glanced around to face him. He gave a small smile. I nodded and returned his smile as well. Naruto barged in and went on hugging me tight just like Ino's and Sakura's.

"Sasuke-chan! I'm so glad you're safe!" Naruto cried. I can tell he was also worried. In fact, all of my friends were worried. I never thought that they would care this much to me.

"Who pushed you?" Naruto groaned.

"Karin did." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms. Naruto clenched his fists. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was glaring at some space. No, Karin didn't push me. It was a total accident. I guess.

"That bitch! Why would she do such a thing?" Sasuke hissed. Everyone's faces turned to Sasuke's. Some of them were shock on what he had just said.

"Otouto. You're the reason why Karin turned into some crazy fan girl freak." Itachi simply stated as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?!" He groaned.

"Sasuke. Karin can't stand on seeing you with Sasuke-chan. Don't mind her. She's just jealous on how the two of you go along." Sakura beamed.

"Hn."

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. I only stared at him but then I nodded my head without saying anything. I was feeling a bit lightheaded today.

My lips parted. "I want to go home." I mumbled. Sasuke immediately carried me via bridal style, which I didn't protest.

"I'm going to take her home." Sasuke stated and walked away.

"Hey! We want to go with you!" Sakura shouted. All of them followed Sasuke while he was still carrying me to my house. I can tell that I was a bit glad that my friends would drop by over at my house just to check on me. How nice of them. He didn't even bother to use his limousine. That was unusual.

"U-uchiha." I muttered. Sasuke was a bit stunned that I finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"Put me down." I demanded.

He ignored me.

"Put me down!"

"No."

I was so annoyed.

"Why?!"

"Because your not in the condition to walk!" He beamed. That made me silent. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was half smirking. I ignored the fact that I hated him when he was actually doing that. I cocked my head and saw Sakura and my friends were following us. I was relieved that we weren't alone.

* * *

When we reached my house, my mother was really shocked on my position. She was also shocked because all of my friends were at my house. Sasuke placed me down at the couch and he sat beside me.

"Oh my my! Sasuke!" Mother hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What happened?" My mother asked. Her face was full of curiosity. Then all of my friends were looking at each other. That's when Sakura decided to tell the whole story to my mother.

"You see, Mrs. Mizuki, I was searching for Sasuke and I ended up on finding her at the rooftop. I was so shocked when I saw her with Karin. And that bitch was like going to push her any second. I tried to stop Karin but she was threatening me. She said that if I come any closer she would push Sasuke off. That made me gasp in horror. I cannot let my friend be pushed around just like that. I asked Karin on what was her problem. She said that she was jealous because Sasuke-kun here is stalking Sasuke-chan. And then Itachi-kun and Ino came in. they were also helping Sasuke out. Itachi-kun and Ino managed to threat on Karin. Ino told her that if she pushed Sasuke, she would end up on rotting in jail. That made her click. When all of a sudden, Karin pushed Sasuke." Sakura explained. My mother clasped her hands over her mouth. She was clearly too shock on what she was hearing. I shook my head.

"No." I murmured and clenched my fists. Then all of their gazes were at me.

"What do you mean no?! You were almost killed!" Mother beamed. I cut her off.

"She _accidentally_ pushed me. Her thoughts have changed when Ino told her that she was going to rot in jail. You should've seen the look on her face, kaa-chan!" I explained. My mother slapped me. Then she hugged me.

"I'm okay now mom." I murmured and hugged her back.

"Yeah! Thanks to teme here! He saved Sasuke-chan from falling. Teme climbed on a tree and jump to reach for Sasuke-chan." Naruto grinned and pointed at Sasuke. Everyone was amazed, including Itachi who was smirking on Sasuke. My mother stared at Naruto and gazed her direction towards Sasuke. Mother smiled brightly on Sasuke and bowed her head.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san. Thank you for saving my daughter. Thank you.." My mother murmured. Sasuke bowed his head in return and half smiled.

"I couldn't let her die." Sasuke muttered. I slightly blushed on what he had just said. All of them were in awe.

"I trust my daughter's safety in you, Sasuke Uchiha. Please take good care of my daughter." Mother stated. I was a little shock on what she had said. Oh no.

Sasuke smirked and placed an arm over my shoulder.

"Of course, Mrs. Mizuki." Sasuke leaned his head on my head. I groaned.

"So, that means we could all still go on our trip this coming Saturday, right?" Naruto placed both of his hands at the back of his head and he was grinning sheepishly. Sakura threw a throw pillow on his face.

"Baka! At a state like this, you still care on that trip! Can't you see the condition of Sasuke-chan!?" Sakura asked. I immediately reacted.

"No! I'm fine. The trip is still on. I don't want to ruin it just because of me." I smiled sheepishly. Naruto stuck her tongue out on Sakura. She rolled her eyes on him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ino asked. I nodded my head and smiled up at them.

"Well then, I guess you guys better be ready." I said.

"Why don't you guys join us for dinner?" My mom offered. All of them stared at each other and obliged. I shook my head. I noticed that Sasuke was still leaning his head on my mine. I gently pushed him off of me and stood up to help my mother prepare. This was going to be a lot of dishes to wash. My mother told me that she would take care of it. She even allowed me to go to the trip that my friends were planning.

I saw Sasuke was still sitting on our couch. And I didn't have second thoughts on joining him.

"You do know that the dining table is at the kitchen, Uchiha?" I said while crossing my arms. Sasuke smirked and pulled me beside him. He leaned in closer. I blushed. He closed his eyes. Sasuke patted my head and cracked an eye open.

"You do know that when you were falling, your skirt was flying." He teased.

That made me click. I blushed furiously and gave him a death glare.

"Perverted jerk!" I punched his shoulder. Sasuke smirked widely.

Even at times like this, he can still manage to tease me. Sasuke hasn't released his grip on my hair, he rested his forehead against mine and let out a chuckle that has send shivers through my spine. I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Sasuke-_chan_." He muttered. I blushed lightly and my lips formed an 'o'. Sasuke poked my forehead and slowly released his grip on my hair and he was joining us for dinner together with my mother and precious friends.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope its not that bad. xD Leave a review! :))**

**-Misa-chan**


	14. Preparations for the trip

Chapter 14:

* * *

"Okay class. Bring out your social studies text book and turn it on page 69." Kakashi-sensei announced. Just before I picked out my book, someone knocked on our door and barged in. We were all startled. I still can forget my incident with Karin. Yeah, I know.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-san, but may I excuse, Mizuki Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Karin. Tsuande-sama wants them immediately." Shizune said seriously. She was a bit panting when she announced our names.

"Alright. Those who were called, you may go." Kakashi-sensei said.

I glanced up on her direction and stood up. I know now the reason why were being called. So as the others, who motioned to follow Shizune. All of us were walking on an uncomfortable silence. We stopped in a familiar classroom, must be Itachi's room. I saw from the corner of my eye the look on Karin's face. She was nervous. I can tell by her eyes.

As soon as we got Itachi, we went straight to Tsunade-sama's office. Shizune knocked and barged in revealing a busy principal with tons of papers at her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, I've got them."

"Right. Bring them in." Tsunade-sama said as she laced her fingers together. Shizune removed all of the heavy papers on her table and stood beside Tsunade-sama's desk. All of us took our own chairs and sat down. Uchiha sat beside me, though it's not my time to argue with him. So I don't mind. Plus, the situation were in was serious.

Tsunade-sama pounded her fist on the table and began talking.

"Ehem. I heard that there was an incident that had happened yesterday. Am I right?" She said as she closed her eyes. I gulped and all of us nodded.

"What happened?" Tsunade-sama asked. Sakura motioned to speak first.

"I was searching for Sasuke-chan and found her at the rooftop together with Karin. I noticed what Karin was doing. She was about to push Sasuke-chan down. I intend to save her but Karin was threatening me not to come near her or else she would fall." Sakura said as she twiddled her thumbs. I bit my lip. Tsunade-sama motioned Ino to talk.

"Yes. And when I noticed some students were gasping and pointing at the rooftop, Itachi-san and I immediately went up. The same thing had happened to me when I was going to save Sasuke-chan. Karin threatened me as well." Ino said. Tsunade-sama motioned Itachi.

"Is this all true, Itachi?"

"Hai. I was also telling Karin to stop this foolishness. Her main reason on pushing Sasuke is so low." Itachi said in a monotonic voice.

I saw Tsunade-sama staring at me, which means, it's my turn to talk.

"Mizuki, what was the main reason Karin was doing this?"

"Well, she said that I should stay away from Uchiha here because she says that she owns her, blah blah blah. And that irritated me. I don't really care on what she was saying. When all of a sudden, she gripped my forearm really tight that it bled. Then Sakura, Ino and Itachi came to help me but it didn't turn out as well." I explained. Tsunade furrowed her brows at Karin.

"Karin. What I heard from these students are true right?" Karin nodded.

"And just because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't like you, you intend to push Mizuki down. How could you?! Did you push her?" Tsunade asked. Karin was silent. She's not answering her question.

"Again, Karin. Did you push her?"

Still no answer. Ino and Sakura managed to answer for her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Karin pushed Sasuke-chan and she fell down." Sakura said. Karin was now welding up into tears. Tsunade-sama sighed.

"Who saved you?"

I pointed at Uchiha. Tsunade-sama was a bit surprised and her lips formed into an 'o'.

"How did you manage to save her, Uchiha?"

"I climbed up on a tree and jumped to catch her." Sasuke said. Tsunade-sama nodded.

"Karin. I hear by suspending you for 1 month. You must learn from your mistakes. And how could you push Sasuke with some petty reasons like Uchiha here doesn't like you? You really are low." Tsunade said as she filed some paper and was writing on something. Karin bowed her head.

"B-but! It was an accident! I didn't push her! I was going to release my grip on her when my hand accidentally forced her!" Karin exclaimed. Tsunade-sama's fist pounded on her desk.

"Stop this non-sense! You pushed her and that's it!" I gazed at Karin who was now crying. Tsunade-sama handed a piece of paper to Karin.

"I expect to see your parents next week. You're all dismissed." Tsunade-sama said as she ordered Shizune to place her tons of papers at her desk and began working. We all exited immediately. It was time for lunch anyway.

"Sasuke." That voice sounds unfamiliar. I turned around and saw Itachi.

"Yes?"

"Deidara and the others want to see you. They want to see if you're still… alive as they say." He said calmly. I raised my eyebrow at him and glanced at my friends.

"Can they come?" I pointed at Sakura, Ino and Uchiha. Itachi simply nodded and motioned us to follow him.

"Sasuke-chan!" Deidara shouted and hugged me tightly. I patted his back in return. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was… I don't know. Annoyed maybe?

"D-deidara… I c-can't b-breathe…" Deidara released me and grinned.

"We thought you're dead, brownie. But we're all glad you're alive." Hidan smirked. I rolled his eyes on him.

"So, who's you're savior?" Sasori asked. I was a bit stunned on his question. I groaned lightly and pointed at Sasuke. All of them were amazed and then it was followed by some loud of applause. I facepalmed.

"Great job, Sasuke! Hey Itachi, you're brother's cool!" Kisame blabbered. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, the clapping and all?" I asked.

All of them nodded, exlucding, Itachi, Kakuzu, Konan and my friends. I sighed heavily.

"Why don't we celebrate, yeah?!" Deidara said looking so excited. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah! She is in fact ALIVE." Hidan darted out and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. Let's eat!" Kisame shouted.

"Sorry guys. Maybe next time. Still have to pack for our trip for tomorrow." I said. All of them turned into silence."

"Where are you going, yeah?" Deidara asked looking so curious. So, I told them all about our trip. Sakura and Ino gave some tips too.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Sakura offered. Then all of them agreed. Boy this is going to be one hell of a trip.

"Can't wait. So, Itachi-kun are you coming?" Sakura asked Itachi. The older Uchiha only nodded. I saw the look on Sakura's face. She was happy and excited at the same time. She really likes Itachi a lot.

"Alright guys. We'll see each other tomorrow. I'm famished. See ya!" I waved at them goodbye. Deidara gave me one last bone-crushing hug. I smiled at them and went to the cafeteria.

"Okay, I'm like excited. Why don't we go shopping and buy some bikini!" Ino suggested and clasped her hands together like a little girl. Shopping again. Oh no.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Don't you think, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura looked at me. I was chewing my food so I can't directly answer her.

"Uh…. I don't know.. I'm not going to wear some bikini!" My face was flushed. Yeah, I am embarrassed when I'm wearing some bikini. Come on there will be boys! But it is a beach. Still I don't want to wear! They're not going to make me.

Ino and Sakura stared at each other. Oh no.

"Oh yes you are! You're coming with us later at dismissal." They both said. I'm doomed. What are they up to now?

* * *

"Try this one Sasuke-chan!" Sakura handed me some two piece. It was color red. I stared at the bikini in horror. Sakura pushed me inside the fitting room. I have no choice but to try these on.

Once I was done, my jaw dropped when I saw myself at the mirror. Holy cleavage! Ahhhh! Horror! There's no way I'm going to wear this. It's too uhhh.. Sexy.

"Sasuke! You done yet? Let us see!" Ino said.

"I'm not coming out! It's embarrassing!" I yelled.

"Don't make us come in there!" Sakura shouted. I groaned. I slowly lifted the curtains of the fitting room and gulped. My face was flushed. I tried to hide my face.

"Well.. I look ridiculous right?" I muttered under my breath. There was a long silence. I lifted my head up. Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped in a funny way.

"Sasuke-chan! You look… beautiful and sexy! You must get that!" Ino exclaimed. I facepalmed. I really don't want to wear this kinds of stuffs.

"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-kun won't be able to resist you~!" Sakura sang. My eyes widened. Hell no!

"Yeah! Twenty bucks if Sasuke-kun will be staring at you!" Ino exclaimed.

"Nu uh! Thirty bucks if Sasuke-kun will be so over protective on her!" Sakura glared at Ino.

"It's on, forehead girl!" Both of their eyes were sparking while staring into each other.

"Cut it out!" I beamed.

Both of them laughed. "Anyways, you should get that. Okay?" Sakura stated. I sighed heavily.

"Do I really have to? Come on! Look! It's exposing my boobs!" I blushed.

Sakura and Ino chuckled.

"Duh! That's a bikini for you! Now take that off coz were going to buy that!" Ino exclaimed. I shook my head and went back to the fitting room.

"Okay. We'll meet up on school at exactly 5am. Got it? 5am!" Sakura said. I nodded. Wow, 5am is completely early.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-chan!" Ino and Sakura waved as I went home. Okay, I have so many things to do. First, accomplish my homework before I forgot and pack my things.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi!"

"Mom, you cannot believe what Sakura and Ino bought me. Look at this!" I handed her over my new 'bikini'. My mom smirked.

"Ohh. I see. I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke Uchiha's face." I slightly blushed.

"Mom!" I groaned and clenched my fists.

"I'm just kidding honey! When will that boy ask you out?" Okay. My mom is going way beyond too far now. My face was deep red.

"Cut it out kaa-chan!" I shouted and flied upstairs. I shook my head in non-sense and began doing my homework. Hours later, I was done. Time for packing. Moments later, my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and saw an unread message. It was from Uchiha. Ugh, what does he want?

_:*_

What does that even mean?

_Stop bugging me! _I texted. Seconds later my phone buzzed again.

_Hn. Goodnight, Sasuke-_chan_. :*_

I shook my head.

_Yeah. Whatever. _I replied.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 14 minna. :) leave a review. :))**

**-Misa-chan**


	15. Stolen Kiss

Chapter 15:

* * *

I got up as early as possible. When I checked the time, it was 4am. Great. Without having second thoughts, I went for a cold shower and immediately stormed downstairs for some early breakfast. I jumped at surprise when I saw my mother awake. I thought she was a ghost at first. That would be silly. I rubbed my temples and sat down.

"Ohayo, kaa-chan." I yawned. My hair was still wet. My mother smiled at me as she handed me some bowl of cereal and red cherry tomatoes. Mmm. Delicious breakfast. I chewed up on my food while staring into some empty space.

"Sasuke-chan." I was brought back to reality and gazed on my mother.

"Hm?"

"I want you to have this." Mother pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small purple box. I fingered the box. It was smooth. I gently opened the small box, there it revealed a ring. Not just any ring, it was golden ring with my favorite gemstone embedded in it. Three Onyx stone. Making it pretty and attractive. I eyed the ring carefully and saw my name engraved in it.

I almost weld up into tears. I stood up from my seat and gave a hug to my mother. She patted my back.

"Mom, you don't have to spend your money on buying this kind of ring." I whispered on her neck. She caressed my hair gently.

"I didn't. Your father and I have saved that ring ever since you were born. So I thought that it would be the right time to give you that." She murmured. I hugged her tightly then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom. This is awesome. I love it." I slid the ring into my ring finger. The Onyx stones were sparkling. This stone somewhat reminds me of someone. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. Without even realizing, my lips were curled up into a small smile. I quickly emerged up stairs to get my stuff and went straight to the door.

"Bye Sasuke-chan! Be safe!" Mother waved. I smiled at her and waved back. I flipped open my phone and checked the time. 4:30am. I still have 30 minutes. Walking to school takes around 5minutes. Boy it was quiet and dark. I don't mind. It was somewhat, peaceful. I placed my belongings beside me and sat down near a tree. I closed my eyes, hearing the sounds of nature. Crickets were chirping in harmony. The wind was shivering. I was almost drifted to slumber when someone grabbed my shoulders. I got annoyed.

"You have three seconds to let go. One. Two. three—"

"I didn't expect you to be this early, Sasuke-_chan_." I cracked an eye open only for me to see Uchiha Sasuke. Who was now sitting beside me. I sighed heavily. Ignoring his presence. I can still feel that Sasuke hasn't released his grip yet on my shoulder. I groaned. Since it was quiet and peaceful, Sasuke has managed to hear me groan in irritation.

He smirked in the dark.

"Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Let go. I don't want to argue with you at this kind of time." I said. It's true. I'm not morning person. I just don't want my morning to end up in a bad mood. Especially at this kind of time.

"Don't want to." He teased. I held up my hand to place a tight grip on his hand that was placed on my shoulders. I saw the look on his face. Something has caught an attention to his eyes. I noticed him eyeing my ring. I can't tell the look on his face. It's either he was stunned by my ring or he was I don't know, annoyed because maybe he thinks that another boy gave this to me. Or I was engaged or something. I smirked.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at my ring.

"A ring, you jerk." I replied lazily. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and gave me the look, 'duh! I know it's a ring.' I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"My mother gave it to me earlier. She said that the ring was already there when I was born. She and my dad were waiting for the right time to give it to me." I murmured as I was staring up at the stars. Of course, it was still dark. I saw from the corner of my eye that Sasuke was staring at me.

"The stones embedded in it are my favorite gem stones. It somewhat reminds me of someone." I murmured the last part without even realizing what was I saying.

"Who?" He asked. I glanced to see Sasuke's face. His eyes were twinkling like my ring and the stars which makes him so…. Handsome at the moment. A pair of Onyx eyes was staring at my Sapphire ones. I blinked before answering.

"Your eyes are twinkling. Kind of reminds me of my ring and the stars.." I murmured.

My eyes widened. What the hell did I just said? My cheeks were burning. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was stunned and that turned into a smirk. I lowered my gaze. Sasuke lifted my chin. Now I can't hide my blush anymore. I can't tell what kind of emotion is on his eyes right now. I do really hate him. My eyes went down from his eyes, to his nose, and then it landed on his lips. I gulped. His fine thin lips were very inviting. As if I was feeling the urge to kiss him right now. I mentally slapped myself. Holy shit. Why am I imagining things!? Get a grip, Sasuke! I bit my lip and gently pushed his face away from mine while letting out a soft chuckle.

"What time is it?" I asked and my face was looking like nothing had happened before. Sasuke stared at me with somewhat confusion.

"5:15." He looked away. My lips parted. But nothing came out. What? Ino and Sakura told me to be here at 5am sharp! Damn those girls for their tardiness. There was an awkward silence, which I'm not comfortable to. So, I decided to converse with him for a while.

"U-uchiha." I muttered.

Sasuke immediately turned his gaze on me. My lips parted but once again, nothing came out. My eyes were locked on the ground. What the hell is wrong with me? Snap out of it! I gulped. I don't know what to say. It was too quiet. I lifted my eyes up to see him staring directly at me. I stared back. Without even noticing what we were doing, I can practically feel that our faces were leaning forward to each other. I was so caught up by his eyes. Our noses were almost touching.

"Sasuke-chan!" I jumped and leaned away from his face while blushing. I mentally kicked myself from being that close to him. What is this feeling?

"Oh. Hi Sakura. Itachi. Ino. Guys." I waved sheepishly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow once she saw Sasuke whom was sitting beside me.

"Are we interrupting something?" Itachi teased. Sasuke and I glared at the older Uchiha and sighed.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked them. They all nodded. Naruto and the others led the way.

* * *

Hours later, I was silent when we were travelling. Our first location was a campsite. Great. Once we have finally reached our destination, I nearly learned that we should have our roommates. I'm guessing everyone has his or her own roommates, except me. Darn it. I sheepishly scratched my head and smiled.

"Guess I'm on my own?" I said with a small smile on my face. Sakura looked worried.

"You sure, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Cause I heard that there were legends here that even in the morning, ghosts can be seen. And the worst part is that when you're alone in a cabin, the ghosts wont hesitate on bugging you." Ino held up a flashlight on her face. She was trying to scare me. A ghost huh?

I rolled my eyes, looking brave. "Pfft. Lame story." I snorted.

"Hey guys! I heard that there's a beach here! Which means we can go swimming!" Naruto grinned and held his fist up in the air. Holy shit. Swimming. Bikini. Ugh. I bit my lip and continued walking.

"Let's get some boat ride first!" Ino suggested. All of us obliged and went to the beach.

While we were riding on a small boat, I eyed my ring. It was shimmering like the sun. I smiled. Sakura noticed my sudden smile.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! Why are you smiling?" she asked. Everyone's gazes were on mine. I lifted my hand and showed my ring. All of them were stunned, except for the boys.

"Ohh! May I?" Sakura asked and I motioned for her to look at my ring. She slipped it out on my finger and she fingered it.

"Who gave this to you?"

"My parents." They were in awe. Suddenly, Ino argued with Sakura.

"Hey, lemme take a look forehead girl!" Ino was playfully getting my ring on Sakura's hand. I was a bit worried that it may fall out into the sea.

"Uhh. Guys. Be careful, please." I said. But they seemed that they didn't hear what I said. When all of a sudden, the ring slipped out of Sakura's hand.

"No!" My eyes widened and without having second thoughts, I jumped into the water to grab my ring. It was sinking deep in the sea. I have reached my limits underwater. I swam and swam. I nearly fell into unconsciousness. I felt strong arms were wrapping against my waist and pulling me up. I coughed some water. It was too bright. My face was red because I was held in Uchiha's arms. He too was coughing. Sasuke grabbed my hand and slipped something. It was my ring. I was stunned. He managed to capture my ring. My lips parted and I was slightly freezing.

"We're so sorry, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura and Ino apologized. I gave them a hug. And they've returned it as well.

I went to my cabin and fixed myself up. Moments later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." The doorknob twitched, revealing Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-chan." Sakura called. I glanced at them. Both of their faces were really sad.

"Oh, it's just you guys."

"We're really sorry." I smiled up at them and hugged them again.

"It's okay." I murmured. The three of us freed from each other's hug.

"Thanks to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Yeah. He was so cool." Ino continued.

Then, I've realized something. The smile on my face suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked. I stared at her for a moment before answering. I clasped both of my hands on my face.

"Ever since he saved me… I never even got a chance to thank him. Even now.. I'm so rude.." I muttered under my breath. Sakura and Ino realized what I have said.

"I think it's time for you to thank him, Sasuke-chan.." Ino suggested. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll thank him during dinner." I smiled up at them.

* * *

When everyone was finishing up on their dinner, I helped Sakura and Ino clean up the dishes. Moments later, both of them headed to their cabin, which means I'm the one who's left alone. It was like 9pm in the evening. The breeze sure is shivering. I forgot to thank Uchiha. Great.

"How am I supposed to that? He's not even here for pete's sake. Ugh." I muttered to myself. Great. Now I'm talking to no one as well. I think I'm crazy.

"Who's not here?" Someone spoke. I slightly jumped and my eyes widened.

"AHHHHHH!—" I screamed. Then a strong hand clamped over my mouth. It was _him_. Ugh, he's always appearing and saving me out of nowhere. I felt a little relieved and sighed heavily. Sasuke slowly retrieved his hand away from my mouth. He was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Were you listening to me?" I asked dumbiy. He smirked.

"I just got here." I nodded. Oh yeah, I was going to thank him. Then, I heard some noise. There was something moving on the bushes. Oh shit!

"EEEEK! Ghost!" I yelled. Without even realizing what I was doing, my hand tugged tightly on Sasuke's shirt. I blushed and closed my eyes. He smirked and gently removed my hand from his shirt. Then I remembered on what I'm about to do.

I was hesitating at first. "U-uchiha.." Why am I stuttering?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. My lips parted. I can feel my cheeks were turning red, again. My eyes were locked on the ground. I was flinching. It was too obvious that I'm nervous. I lifted my head to face him. I gulped heavily. Then, I slowly lifted my left hand. Sasuke was confused on what I'm doing. I bit my lip. I was hesitating on touching his hair but I pushed those away and landed my hand gently on his head. I tangled my fingers on his spiky hair and patted it gently. Again, my eyes were locked on the ground.

"Thank you.. for everything.. for saving me.. for getting my ring. Thank you.." I bit my lip. I slowly retrieved my hand away from his head. I saw the look on Sasuke's face. He was surprised and he was slightly _blushing_. I let out a small smile while closing my eyes.

When all of a sudden, I have felt his warm lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes widened.

Sasuke's hands were tangled on my waist.

There was some spark on this kiss.

My face was totally red.

I can hardly breathe.

Sasuke just stole my first kiss. Uchiha Sasuke _**stole **_my first kiss.

He gently leaned away and saw the look on my face. As soon as his lips were out of mine, I was so shocked. I blinked three times.

"What was that for?!" I exploded. I was angry while blushing.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

"Perverted jerk!" I deadpanned.

My lips groaned and playfully jabbed his ribs. When I turned my head to the left side, Ino and Sakura were standing there. Both of their jaws were dropped in a funny way. Then it turned into a smirk.

"I won!" Sakura beamed and stuck her tongue out on Ino who was now groaning. I shook my head in non-sense.

"How long have you two been there?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh we just forgot something and we thought about getting it back." Ino smirked. I rolled my eyes on them. I think they saw the whole scene. Yup, those are my friends.

Sasuke tucked a hair behind my ear and whispered. "I know you can't sleep alone in your cabin." I blushed on what he said. It's true. I'm scared of ghosts. I smacked his head. He smirked. Well, I have no other choice. I guess.

* * *

**Here you go! Chapter 15. Hahaha. Okay. Leave a review! :)**

**Misa-chan**


	16. The Two Sasuke's Idea

Chapter 16:

* * *

I woke up with the sudden feeling of someone beside me. I thought that I was the only person in my cabin? Is this a ghost? Without having second thoughts, I hurriedly tackled the person beside me. My eyes widened. No. It can't be _him_. Onyx eyes were now staring at mine. My face is hot. For some reason because I was on top of him. Sasuke smirked.

"Is that how you greet your roommate good morning, Sasuke-_chan_?" He mocked. I blushed deeply turning red as tomato. Still, not even letting go of his arms.

"Why are you here?" I hissed. When all of a sudden, in a blink of an eye, I was the one who was being pinned now. I gasped.

Sasuke leaned in closer to my ear.

"Remember last night?" He murmured. My eyebrow twitched.

_Sasuke tucked a hair behind my ear and whispered. "I know you can't sleep alone in your cabin." I blushed on what he said. It's true. I'm scared of ghosts. I smacked his head. He smirked. Well, I have no other choice. I guess._

Uchiha got off of me and I went to the bathroom to take a cold and refreshing shower. Right now I think that there was something that had actually happened last night. No. Why am I thinking such things? Of course nothing happened. He just slept with you because Sasuke knows you're scared. Gah. Why do I even bother?! I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Crap. I forgot to grab clothes. I couldn't let Uchiha see me like this! It's embarrassing. I searched the entire cabinet inside the bathroom and found my swimsuit. I have no other choice but to wear this thing. It's a good thing that I had also bought a loose shirt to cover it. Once my hair was dry, I tied it up into a bun and went outside the bathroom. My face turned red when I saw Sasuke staring at me. He smirked and went his turn to use the bathroom.

Moments later, he went out of the bathroom with only a towel hanging a bit loose on his waist and with damp hair. His muscular chest was exposed. I gulped. It was my first time in seeing him like this. Shaking my head, I mentally slapped myself to look away.

"Like what you see, Mizuki?" He teased. I glared at him and turned for the door.

I slammed the door and saw my friends. All of them were staring t me. Even Itachi's friends. But right now, I didn't care if they were staring. I started to notice that all of them were in shock, excluding Itachi and the others.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke-chan? You slept with teme?!" Naruto shouted. How did they know that? I quickly turned around and came face to face with Sasuke who was shirtless. He was wearing his swimming trunks and a towel on his neck. I blushed heavily in a funny chibi way.

"N-no! It's a misunderstanding! I—" I couldn't finish my sentence because Uchiha's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Sasuke-_chan_ here can't sleep alone. So, I offered myself to sleep with her. Don't worry, nothing happened." Sasuke smirked and removed his hand over my mouth replacing it with his hand now on my shoulder. I glared at him and pushed his hand away.

Sakura and Ino approached me and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Omg! I can't believe it. It's my first time of seeing Sasuke-kun sleep with a girl. And that girl is you! You're really lucky!" Sakura pouted. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Don't worry forehead girl. You'll sleep with a guy too." Ino teased and Sakura glared at her.

"Why don't we take a swim?" Sakura offered. Both of them took their hanging blouse and shorts revealing their swimsuits. I gulped. I don't want to remove mine. ino and Sakura were eyeing me in a funny way.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan. Remove that now!" I didn't know if both of them were commanding me. I shook my head in refusal while blushing slightly.

I saw the boys were already swimming at the sea. Excluding Sasuke who was standing their and doing nothing. But Naruto and the others dragged him onto the water making him wet as well.

"Remove it! Or we will let Sasuke-kun do the removal." Sakura threatened me. My eyes widened. I don't want him to remove my clothes! It's awkward! I quickly removed my hanging blouse and shorts revealing my red bikini. I gulped loud enough for both of them to hear. I bowed my head down.

"Hey! Whose Sakura-chan and Ino talking to?" Naruto asked, more like yelled and pointed towards our direction.

"Yeah. Who is she? Let's see! Come on ramenboy!" Kiba exclaimed. Kiba and Naruto went towards our direction stopping right in front of Ino and Sakura. My eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan? Who's she? Is she your new friend?" Naruto asked while grinning. Sakura smacked Naruto's head for not noticing.

The blond boy rubbed his head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Sakura glared at him. "It's Sasuke-chan, baka!" Naruto and Kiba widened their eyes.

"No way!" Naruto grinned.

"You're so beautiful Sasuke-chan!" Naruto came at me and hugged me all the way. I patted his back and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Sasuke! Come over here!" Kiba yelled. My eyes widened when I saw Uchiha approaching.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking bored.

"Guess who's this one?" Naruto grabbed my wrist and held me in front of the Stunned Uchiha. His lips parted slightly. Sasuke grabbed his towel and then he quickly wrapped it around my body. I gasped when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me all the way to our cabin.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" I said.

Sasuke paused in front of our door and tightly gripped my shoulders. I flinched.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder. I bit my lip and breathed heavily.

"Mizuki."

"Wh-what?"

"I can't stand on seeing you being stared by everyone." My lips parted. To tell you the truth, I was a bit touched on what he said. I'm a little dumbfounded on what had happened. Sasuke was still resting his forehead on my shoulder. It's a good thing that I had his towel around my body. I was completely dozed off.

"Sasuke-chan—" Sakura paused. She suddenly smiled when she saw the two of us. I gently pushed off Uchiha away from me. Still his towel was on my body. I approached Sakura and stopped right in front of her with Uchiha behind me.

"Sasuke-chan.." Sakura lightly sobbed into my chest. I patted her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"I'm.. it's nothing. I'm just happy for you. Okay fine I'll tell you. I'm so envious of you two." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Itachi-kun."

"You like my brother?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised. Sakura nodded in response.

"Well, I better go now. See you later guys." Sakura walked away with her head down. I can tell that she really is sad. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey, Uchiha." I turned around to face him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Listen, I'm doing this for Sakura so you better cooperate with me. Sakura likes Itachi. Don't tell Itachi about our diabolical plan. If you told him, I swear I'll kill you. And I think the only way for her to be happy is that we get your brother to hangout with her. Tell your brother to go to the shore at night. And make a valuable reason for him to go there, okay?" I raised my hands up in the air like a child and then the towel dropped on the ground. My face flushed covering my hands with my body. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the towel to wrap it around on me again.

"Will you do it?" I asked not even bothering to stare at his face.

Sasuke smirked and untied my hair. I was wondering why he did that. The soft wind blew my hair. Sasuke grabbed a slight thin amount of my hair and kissed it. I blushed in a funny way on what he did.

"Of course, Sasuke-_chan_." He teased. I glared at him and walked away to talk to Sakura.

* * *

I saw her sitting at a log with her face down. She must be really upset.

"Hi Sakura!" I waved. She waved back and gave me a slight smile, which disappeared after. I sighed and sat beside her.

"What's up?" She asked a bit droopy.

I blinked. "Well, will you meet me later a night here in the shore?"

She raised an eyebrow and laced he hands together. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to have a girl talk. You know?" I lied and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Sakura eyed me and nodded in response. I grinned.

"Alright! See you later!" I waved back and went to my cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile:

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke saw his brother's friends and approached them with a blank expression on his face. Deidara was the first one to notice him.

"Hey look guys! It's Itachi's little brother, yeah!" Deidara mouthed. All of there attentions were now on the younger Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"He's over there." Kisame pointed. Sasuke nodded and went to his older brother. Itachi was sitting on the flat sand and watching the beautiful sunset. Sasuke joined his brother.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, not even bothering to look at him. Sasuke was a bit surprised that he quickly noticed his presence beside him.

"Meet me at the shore later at night." He lied.

"Why?"

"Uhh.. Nothing. I wanna hangout with my Aniki. It's been a while since we had a brother time together." Sasuke lied. Itachi smirked and faced Sasuke. Of course, Itachi wasn't dumb enough to be fooled. Sasuke already guessed that he found out that he was lying.

"I know you're up to something. Spill it out, otouto." Itachi simply said.

_Shit._

Sasuke sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Sasuke wants to help Sakura because Sakura is envious." The younger Uchiha said with a bored look on his face. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Envious? Of what?"

"Of me and Sasuke." Itachi furrowed his brows.

"What? Why would she get envious of you two?"

Sasuke shrugged. Itachi got a hint.

"Sakura likes me, doesn't she?" Itachi faced the sea. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, if you're not up to it Aniki, you better just—"

"No. I would come." Itachi smirked and stood up form where he was sitting.

"What time?"

"9pm. Be sure to be there or else."

"Or else what, otouto?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke twitched an eyebrow.

"Sasuke will kill me." Itachi chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Whatever, Sasuke." Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sasuke followed his brother back to their cabin.

* * *

**Mizuki Sasuke's POV**

Okay, my plan is done. I wonder how Uchiha managed to tell his brother.

I saw Sasuke approaching me.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked a bit excited on his answer.

"Yeah. He's going." Sasuke said. I slightly jumped and chuckled. Oh boy, this is going to be great.

* * *

**Here you go! the Chapter 16. Sorry it took me a while. Hehe. Review please! :))**

**Misa-chan**


	17. An ItaSaku Moment and She's drunk!

Chapter 17:

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura arrived at exactly on what Sasuke(girl) said to her. She was getting a little impatient because Sasuke isn't here yet.

_And I thought were going to have a bonding._

_**Of course you will!**_

_Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?_

_**I'm in your mind doofus! You cannot dispatch me that easily.**_ Sakura rolled her eyes on what her inner said. After several minutes, Mizuki still hasn't arrived.

"Okay, I'm getting irritated. I'm going back to my cabin!" Sakura said out loud. Just before she was about to leave, her inner interrupted her.

_**Sakura! Turn around!**_

_Why?_

_**Hello!? Itachi-kun! He's here!**_ Sakura's eyes widened on what her inner self had just said. She swiftly turned her head around and saw Itachi walking on a distance with a smirk on his face. Sakura's face became red and she gulped nervously.

"H-hi, Itachi-kun! What brings you here tonight?" Sakura stuttered and smiled sheepishly.

"I came here to tell you something." Itachi simply said. The Uchiha sat down on the flat sand and motioned for Sakura to sit beside him. Sakura obliged. Itachi was facing the shore. The moon was shining so brightly upon them. His pale face was glowing because of the moon. Sakura's heart was beating to fast. There was a mixture of nervousness and excitement that was pounding her right now.

"Did you know that my brother and Sasuke had planned this on us? And I'm not a fool enough to be falling over here." He stated with a blank expression on his face. Sakura's smile disappeared. It seems like she wasn't expecting that kind of statement. Sakura's eyes were now locked on the sand.

"Oh. I see.. No wonder Sasuke-chan told me to meet her at this hour." Sakura murmured.

"I guess I should go now.. I'm sorry for bothering you, Itachi-kun and for you being here on this kind of silly situation." She continued murmuring and was about to stand up. But Itachi had grabbed her wrist. Sakura's eyes widened.

"As a matter of fact, I do like to spend my night here with you, Sakura. Since I'm not doing anything." Itachi said with a small smile on his face. Sakura blushed. She wasn't expecting for Itachi to say that. She managed to give him her widest grin. Itachi stood up and held her hand on his. Both of them were walking on the shore. Sakura was completely fine with the silence.

_Itachi-kun's hand is so soft._

_**I know! You really are lucky!**_

_Shut up! Stop interrupting us._

After an hour of walking and talking with Itachi, Sakura was really happy that Itachi was her company this night. An awkward silence came after their long conversation. Itachi had thought about asking her some personal questions. He wants to know if this girl really likes her.

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl turned to face the older Uchiha.

"Yes?" She smiled.

Itachi was silent at first, but he was not hesitating on aksing.

"Do you like me?" Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Y-yeah, I do. Since first year." Her eyes were now locked on the sand. She couldn't have the urge to face him right now. Itachi smirked.

"I see." Was the only word that Itachi had said. Sakura was a bit hurt. She was not expecting for him to ask that. She already knew that she would be dumped by him. A single tear streamed down her cheek and landed on her thigh. Itachi noticed this and broke the silence. He wasn't expecting for her to cry.

Itachi lifted her chin and held his hands on her cheeks. He was staring into her jade orbs. Itachi also had thought that she was really pretty. The older Uchiha wiped her tears using his thumb and gave Sakura a small smile. Sakura's lips parted slightly and turned his gaze off of him. Without hesitating Itachi slowly leaned on her face. Sakura was surprised on what he was doing.

When their noses were already touching, Itachi gently brushed his lips on hers. Sakura was now extremely blushing on what he just did.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked. Itachi sighed and he can't believe that he was saying this but,

"I like you as well, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened and grinned. She clung her self to him and gave him a tight hug. Itachi was surprised on what she did and returned the hug as well. Sakura pecked his lips and gave him his warmest smile. Itachi smiled also in return, kissing her forehead.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke and Sasuke were hiding behind the bushes. Both of them were spying on Itachi and Sakura. Mizuki squealed when she saw Itachi and Sakura kiss.

"Oh my gosh! My plan worked!" Sasuke(girl) muttered in happiness. She was now lying on the ground with a big grin on her face. Uchiha smirked and lay down beside her.

"Hn."

Mizuki turned her head to face Uchiha. She gave him her warmest smile. Uchiha was surprised. It was his first time to see Mizuki smile like that. Without thinking, Mizuki leaned her forehead against his, making Uchiha slightly blush. She wasn't realizing on what she was doing.

"Arigato, Uchiha." She grinned at him. Sasuke(boy) was surprised again. He gave a small smile to her and kissed her forehead in return. Mizuki blushed and recognized their close distance.

"Well, well. I see we're not the only one who was lovey-dovey around here." Sakura said while her hands placed on her hips. Itachi was beside her. Mizuki blushed and pushed Uchiha away from him. She sheepishly stood up and scratched her head.

"Sa-sakura! Well, how'd it go?" Mizuki asked with her sheepish grin. Sakura rolled her eyes on her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thankyou. Even though I was a bit disappointed on your plan, but still, you both managed to get us together." Sakura whispered on her ear. She got off of Mizuki and suggested on something.

"Ino and the others are at the bar. Come on! Let's go there too!" Sakura suggested and dragged Itachi all the way to the bar were Ino and the others, including itachi's friends were staying.

Mizuki stared at the two.

"Hell, I'm not going to drink." Mizuki stated. Sasuke smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He rested his chin at the top of her head. Mizuki blushed.

"Is that so? Come on, Let's go."

"Let go of me, you perverted jerk!"

* * *

**At the bar:**

Ino and Sakura had forced Mizuki to drink. At first she was denying because she said that she wasn't drinking and its bad for her health. Ino and Sakura weren't convinced so they still forced Mizuki to drink. Mizuki was irritated and she still has denied her friends. Sasuke, Itachi were the only ones whom weren't drinking. Suddenly, Hidan declared a drinking contest. He started teasing Mizuki that she can't win the competition. Mizuki was fumed on what he Hidan had said.

"Aw, come on brownie! We all know you can't drink so, you will not win." Hidan teased. Mizuki was fumed and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll show you who can't drink." Mizuki glared at Hidan who was now smirking at her. Deidara placed ten vodkas each on a small glass in front of Mizuki and Hidan.

"Alright, the first one who get to drink this all will win, yeah!" Deidara said.

Mizuki was getting ready. Hidan smirked.

"On the count of three. One, two, three, drink!" All of them started to cheer. Well, exlucing Itachi and Sasuke of course. Mizuki drank all the vodka in just a blink while Hidan was just about to finish his last drink. His opponent had already finished her last shot. Hidan's jaw dropped in a funny way. He really can't believe that he lost to a non-drinking girl like her.

"What?! I lost?! I can't believe it! another five more!" Hidan demanded. And so Deidara placed five shots each in front of them. the contest had started, but just before Hidan was about to finish his last drink, Mizuki had won again. She was glaring at Hidan.

"So, who's the girl who can't drink now, Hidan?" Mizuki asked. Hidan glared at her. Mizuki stood up. Her head was reeling. She was feeling something weird. There was one answer on that, she was now drunk. Ino and Sakura approached her.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan! That was great. We didn't know you could drink like that!" Ino said. Mizuki gave them a drunken grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mizuki hiccupped. She was now completely drunk and she saw Uchiha siting from a distance. Ino and Sakura wondered where she was going so they followed her. Only ending up on going to Itachi and Sasuke.

Mizuki sat beside the younger Uchiha and smirked at him.

"Well, Hi Sasuke-kun!" She purred. Ino, Sakura, Sasuke(boy) and even Itachi were surprised on what she had just said.

"It's the first time for her to say that." Sakura said.

"What's my first time? Sasuke-kun? Whatever. Let's dance. Come on, Sasuke-kun." The drunken Mizuki purred seductively as she was dragging Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke(boy) was getting a bit irritated. He wasn't used on Mizuki being like this. Ino and Sakura's jaw dropped in a funny way. Itachi smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Fine! You're boring, Sasuke-kun!" Mizuki cried and stopped gripping on his shoulder. She clumsily stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Deidara-kun to dance with me." The drunken Sasuke(girl) said. Uchiha was pissed and he immediately grabbed her wrist and forced her to sat down again beside him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun? Are you jealous?" Mizuki smirked and Sasuke(boy) rolled his eyes on her. But deep inside, the younger Uchiha was jealous. Suddenly, Mizuki dropped her head down at the table.

"I'm taking her back to our cabin. See you guys." Uchiha scooped Mizuki and carried her via bridal style. Both of the exited their way at the bar. The drunken Sasuke(girl) wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled it. Sasuke(boy) slightly blushed and shook his head in non-sense.

* * *

When they have reached their cabin, Sasuke placed her down on the bed so she could get some sleep. But that didn't go well, because Mizuki grabbed his wrist and held him close to her.

"Sasuke-kun.. stay here beside me.." She murmured. Sasuke's(boy) eyes widened.

"Tsk. You're drunk, Mizuki. Go to sleep." He said as he was letting her grip off of him.

"No! Sasuke-kun. Stay! Onegai!"

Uchiha was getting pissed on her. He wasn't used on her being drunk like this. Just when he was about to leave to get some fresh air, Mizuki murmured.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun…" Mizuki smiled. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and blushed. He sighed heavily and leaned in to her face. He can smell the alcohol that she just drank.

Sasuke flicked her forehead and she flinched.

"Ow!" Mizuki pouted.

"That's what you get for getting drunk and joining that stupid contest. See what alcohol can do to you. You're starting to say such non-sense. Go to sleep, Mizuki." Once he had said that, Mizuki's eyes were now closed and she drifted of too a goodnight and drunken sleep. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He pressed his lips on her forehead before going outside.

Sasuke had though about on what she had just said. Mizuki said she loved him.

_No. She's probably just drunk._ Sasuke thought and walked on the shore to cool his head.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. :)) I owe you guys! :) So here is the Chapter 17. Review please! Tell me if you like it or not. :D**

**Misa-chan**


	18. Complicated

Chapter 18:

* * *

Mizuki woke up with her head aching. She started to wonder on what had happened last night. The only thing that came to her mind is that she had a drinking contest with Hidan. Mizuki rubbed her temples and faced to her right, revealing Uchiha Sasuke sitting and waiting for her to wake up. She blushed when she saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Wh-what happened? How did I end up in my pajamas!? You perverted jerk!" Mizuki asked and smacked him on the head.

"Hn. You got drunk last night and I took you here back. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Uchiha crossed his arms. _I'm glad she's back to normal._

Mizuki noticed that her stuff was already packed. Her eyes widened.

"Are we leaving today?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Why? Who packed my stuff?"

"The school wants us back because of the Homecoming dance. Tsunade wants us to prepare oh and I did." Sasuke smirked causing for Mizuki to slightly blush.

"H-homecoming? I don't like that kind of idea—"

"Sasuke-chan! Hurry up! We're leaving already." Sakura barged in their cabin and saw Mizuki and Uchiha. Mizuki was still in her sleeping clothes.

"Alrgiht, alright. I'll just take a shower."

Moments later, Mizuki got out of the bathroom and went to her friends. She noticed that Itachi and Sakura were together. She tapped Sasuke's shoulder and asked what's going on between them.

"You don't remember do you?" Mizuki shook her head.

"Well, it was your idea, actually. They're together now." Sasuke simply said. Mizuki's head was still reeling. Although, she was happy for both Itachi and Sakura.

The trip on going back home took them at least three hours.

"So, Sasuke-chan. Are you going to the homecoming prom?" Ino asked. Mizuki was a little dumbfounded because of her aching head.

"Huh? What? Homecoming? I don't think so." Mizuki said as she laced shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Why not? You must go! Sakura and Itachi-san are going. My date will be of course, Shika-kun." Ino said. Mizuki shook her head in response.

"I don't want to." She said. Ino raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Sakura. Both of them nodded. Mizuki already knew what are they up to. She sighed.

"Whether you like it or not, you will come." Sakura demanded. My eyebrow twitched.

"And I will be your date." Uchiha placed an arm over her shoulder. Mizuki's face flushed.

"Wh-what?!" Mizuki was too shock to respond.

Sakura and Ino gave each other a high five.

"We are going shopping after classes tomorrow and you'll be coming with us." Sakura said.

"Alright, fine." Mizuki crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sasuke-chan, did you know that you were mega drunk last night?" Ino teased. Mizuki's face turned red again.

"I don't remember everything." Mizuki muttered.

"Did you know you also called my little brother, 'Sasuke-kun'?" Itachi smirked. Mizuki's eyes widened in a funny way.

"What?! I said that?!" She was too shock to move.

The four of them nodded.

"You even asked him for a dance." Sakura said while giggling. Mizuki was too embarrassed to say anything. Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You also said that you love me." Sasuke whispered. His voice had sent shivers through her spine. Mizuki smacked his head.

"I do not love you! I hate you! Perverted jerk!" She yelled. All of them were stunned at what she had said. Mizuki kept quiet. She felt bad on herself for shouting that out loud. So is Sasuke who was hurt deep inside.

* * *

**Mizuki Sasuke's POV:**

"Tadaima!"

"Okairi." I slumped into our couch. I can smell the food from here in the living room. My stomach rumbled just in time for me to eat.

"How was your trip together with you friends, honey?" I took a bite from my onigiri and tomato.

"It was great." I chewed. My mother nodded and the awkward silence came.

"Mom, they told me to join the homecoming. Gah. I don't wanna." I complained.

"No. You must join honey. It's a once in a life time dream, you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes. Who's your date? Let me guess. Uchiha Sasuke?" Mom teased. I rolled her eyes at her and kept silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mom winked at me and I continued eating.

"I'm going up stairs. Oyasumi." I said and stormed out of the kitchen.

I slumped on my bed and I was in my deep thoughts. I can't believe that I actually said that. And in front of everybody as well. Oh god that is so embarrassing. I wish I could turn back time and—what the hell am I thinking?! I don't love him. I hate him. Do I? Ugh. Why am I even thinking about this? I guess my only solution to this problem is to sleep it off.

* * *

**At the Uchiha Mansion:**

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama. Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama are both waiting for you at the dining hall." The butler said to the two siblings. Not even minding their stuff, because the maids and butlers are the one to take care of those. Sasuke and Itachi went to the dining room.

"Tadaima." Sasuke and Itachi said.

"Okairi." Mikoto smiled at her two sons. Fugaku's facial expression was just blank. Sasuke noticed that his father was in deep thoughts. Both of them sat down and joined their parents for dinner.

"So, how was your trip?" Mikoto took a bite from her food, waiting for her sons to answer.

"It was good, mother. I even manage to get a girlfriend." Itachi spoke calmly. Mikoto's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting for him to say that. She grinned.

"Oh! My Itachi has grown up. I'm glad that you have a girlfriend. I thought you'd be living all alone." Mikoto teased her eldest son. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows at his mother.

"How about you Sasuke-kun? Are you and Sasuke-chan going out?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke was silent.

"Love quarrel, mother." Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Ahem, I'd like you to know that we are going to leave town for good. Our company has some business to handle in Kirigakure. If you boys would like to join, us that will be fine. But if you don't want to go, it's fine as well. As long as we have our communication with each other. And your mother and I will be sending you some allowance monthly." Fugaku stated. Sasuke and Itachi were a bit stunned.

"So, are you guys going to come?" Mikoto asked their sons.

"Only if otouto here will come. I'll come as well." Itachi said.

"When are we leaving? We still have our home coming." Sasuke asked.

"After the homecoming if you'd like." Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded.

_I have no reason on staying here. Sasuke had already said that she hates me. And it hurts. Is this how you feel when someone you love had just rejected you? Even so, she is still my date on homecoming._ Sasuke thought. He stood up and about to exit the room when his mother called him.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked looking worried.

"Nothing okaa-san. I lost my appetite." Sasuke simply said and drifted to his room. The younger Uchiha thought about not telling Mizuki about them leaving the town for good. He no longer has a reason to stay here in Konoha. Sasuke was in deep thoughts but he managed to get some sleep.

* * *

**At school:**

"Yo teme!" Naruto greeted. Sasuke ignored him and searched around the classroom. It was a good thing that Mizuki wasn't there yet. he had the full ooportunity to tell his friends that they are about to leave Konoha.

"Dobe. I have something to say. It's really important." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and listened to the Uchiha.

"I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! Why—" Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth for being loud. He glared at Naruto but he still continued.

"My parents are going to Kirigakure. And I don't even think that I have a reason to stay here anymore." Sasuke said. His eyes were locked on the floor.

"Don't tell me this is about Sasuke-chan. Teme, answer this one simple question."

"Hn."

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke was silent but he managed to answer.

"Yes." Naruto smiled at his best friend.

"Then why don't you tell her?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smacked his head for being so loud again.

"It's not that simple, Dobe!" Sasuke glared at him for being so dumb. Naruto rubbed his head.

"When are you leaving? Don't tell me it's during the homecoming?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, after the homecoming." Naruto sighed in relief.

"When are you going to tell her that you love her?"

"Probably never." Sasuke said in a monotonic voice.

"Aren't you even going to tell her that you're leaving?"

"No." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Why not?!"

"She doesn't deserve to know after what she said to me." Sasuke laced his hands together and rested his chin above his laced hands. Naruto stared at Sasuke and sat down on his chair just before the lesson starts.

"Are you going to tell the others? I mean, like Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded. How cruel of him not to tell Mizuki about it. It's not his loss anyway.

* * *

"What?! Sasuke-kun?! Why?" Sakura asked looking so shocked. Even Ino and the others as well. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Does Sasuke-chan knows about this?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. All of them were a bit stunned.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because she's the main reason on why am I turning out like this. I love her. This is the best thing to do. And don't tell her that I told you guys so." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-chan. Let's go shopping." Sakura said. Mizuki nodded and followed her friends. Sakura and Ino are feeling bad for her right now. First of all, she doesn't know that Sasuke will be leaving. Second, she doesn't know that Uchiha loves her and lastly, they don't know if Mizuki loves him back even though she has stated that he hates him. Ino and Sakura planned to confront her during their fittings.

"Wear this Sasuke-chan. It matches the color of your eyes." Ino handed her a tubed blue dress with beautiful sequins attached to it. Mizuki nodded and went inside the fitting room.

_What's the matter with me? Why do I feel so lonely?_ _Uchiha hasn't talked to me during school. He didn't even showed up on the office. I'm used to it when he's always bugging me._ Mizuki thought and sighed heavily. The dress fits on her perfectly.

"Sasuke-chan! You're so beautiful." Ino faked a really wants to be happy for her but she can't. Especially when Sasuke is leaving.

Mizuki gave them a small smile.

"Sasuke. We have something to ask you." Sakura said. Mizuki stared at her friends and motioned for them to continue.

Ino and Sakura stared at each other before going on.

"Do you love Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki's eyes widened when they asked that question. Both of their faces were really serious. Sasuke gulped.

"I don't know.." mizuki murmured.

"Come on, Sasuke. We're like totally serious here. Answer us. Do you love him?" Ino asked. Sasuke sighed. Her eyes were pooling with tears.

"Yes, I do." She finally admitted. Sakura and Ino were relieved but that doesn't last long because the love of her life will be leaving soon.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do right now. I think I had hurt him after what I said during our trip. And I'm totally not used when he's not bugging me or something. I feel really lonely today. But I think I'll apologize during homecoming." Mizuki cried herself out. Ino and Sakura hugged their friend.

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you." Sakura whispered and patted their friend's back. Sasuke hugged her friends.

"Thanks guys. I think I'll confess to him after the homecoming." Mizuki smiled. Ino and Sakura faked a smile on her. They knew that she was going to be heartbroken when she knows about Uchiha who would be leaving soon.

After their shopping, the three of them had paid for the dresses they have bought and went home. Sasuke was sure on confessing to Uchiha after the homecoming. But there was one thing that she doesn't know.


	19. Homecoming and The Shocking Truth

Chapter 19:

* * *

My mother helped me to prepare for homecoming. I didn't know what kind of stuff am I going to do, so I asked for her help. I have also received a text message coming from Uchiha. The message says that he will be picking me up at 6pm. Great, the homecoming starts at 6:30 pm. Way to go, Uchiha. It was a good thing that I was completely done preparing myself. All I have to do is wait for Uchiha to come. But that didn't last long because there was a sudden knock on our front door, which my mother came to answer it immediately. It was none other than him.

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun. You look handsome today." I heard my mother complimented him.

Sasuke bowed in respect. "Thank you Mrs. Mizuki. Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-chan!" Mother shouted. I came out of the kitchen wearing the blue dress that Sakura and Ino had bought for me. My hair was tied into a loose bun with a blue flower pin on my side and strands of hair falling on my face. Some makeup but not too thick or too light. I was wearing some matching accessories and silver high heels that were matching my dress. And a small pouch for my persona kit and phone. My eyes were locked on the floor, not even minding to look at Sasuke. I saw him offering his hand. I took it and hooked my arm around his. I saw the look on his face. He was handsome. I can tell. He was wearing a coat and tie, which was also blue. So we match. I was a bit stunned that he had also brought his limousine. I bit my lip and the driver opened the door of the limo. Sasuke sat beside me. We were both silent on our way to school. But I managed to break the awkward silence when we're almost at school.

"You look handsome." I muttered. I didn't even bother to look at his face while I said that. I felt Uchiha nodded.

"You look beautiful as always." I slightly blushed on what he said. Finally, we arrived at school. I'm really uncomfortable because almost every student here in our school is staring at us. Sasuke offered his hand and I took it. I saw Sakura and Ino waving at me. Their dates were Shikamaru and Itachi. I gave them a small smile and went to their table.

"Would you like me to fetch some drinks?" Sasuke said. I nodded. He drifted of to find some drinks.

"Sasuke-chan! You'res tunning tonight!" Sakura grinned. I smiled at her and locked my eyes on the floor.

"You look beautiful, Ino and Sakura. And your dates look handsome as well." I grinned at them. Itachi smirked at me. I rolled his eyes on him.

"Come on Shika-kun! Let's dance!" Ino dragged Shikamaru all the way to the dance floor. I saw some glass in front of my face. It was Uchiha. I took the glass and sipped some red iced tea.

"Thank you." I managed to say but still my averted gaze was on the floor. I also noticed that Itachi and Sakura were on the dance floor dancing. I sighed. Well, Sasuke and me are the only ones left here at the table. I shot a glance on him. He was staring at some space with a blank expression on his face. To be honest, he really is handsome. I can't get my eyes off of him. Sasuke saw me staring and I quickly turned my head away. I mentally slapped myself for staring at him that lang. Sasuke tapped my shoulder and offered his hand. He was smirking. I really missed his smirk. Oh no. Dancing. I gulped and took his hand and we both went to the dance floor.

"I'm a no good dancer, Uchiha. I might step on your foot." I narrowed my eyes on him. He smirked.

"Hn. We'll see about that." Sasuke placed his right hand on my waist while I'm holding his left hand. I placed my right hand on his shoulder. He held me close and then we waltzed through the dance floor. Our moves were really matching to the music. I can tell it was fun. And I enjoyed it. I didn't notice my self that I was looking up into his black orbs while smiling at him. He was well, smirking back. Without thinking, I rested my head on his chest while were dancing swiftly. I can feel his heartbeat.

"You didn't tell me you were a great dancer." Sasuke muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You too yourself, Uchiha." I smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"I miss your smirk." I whispered. But I guess he heard that.

Sasuke chuckled. I pulled my head away from his chest and grinned at him. We both ended the dance and went back to our table.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-chan! Both of you were like experts on the dance floor! The way Sasuke-kun dances with you! It's so cute! Here we even got you a picture using both of your phones and we made it your wallpapers! Isn't it cute?!" Sakura said while handed our phones. I chuckled sheepishly and rolled her eyes on her.

"Whatever." Sasuke mouthed and checked his phone. I can see from the corner of my eye that he was smirking on his phone. I shook my head in non-sense and drank my iced tea.

* * *

The homecoming had finally ended. I decided to stay a little longer with him. Sasuke offered me to go to his house which I obliged since Sakura will be going there as well. After moments of driving using the limo, we have arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. It was my second time to go here. Butlers and maids can be seen everywhere.

"Welcome back, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama and the young beautiful ladies." The butler greeted.

Sasuke offered me his hand and I took it. He led us to the fancy living room which his mother was there sitting and waiting for us to arrive. She was smiling at us.

"Good evening, Sasuke-chan. Welcome! Please, make yourself at home." Mikoto smiled at us. I smiled back and bowed my head in respect.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Please call me, Mikoto."

I nodded. I noticed that Sakura and Itachi were also here.

"Okaa-san, here's my girlfriend." Itachi introduced Sakura to Mikoto. Mikoto was grinning and she held her hand on Sakura.

"Oh my. You're so beautiful. I'm glad that Itachi had met you." Mikoto said.

"Thank you. Your son here is very nice and worth loving." Sakura said.

"Oh how nice. How about you, Sasuke-kun? What happened between you and Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked. I slightly blushed. I don't even know what to say. He's not even my boyfriend. My lips slightly parted.

"We're friends." I muttered and smiled sheepishly. Sasuke sighed. I guess he wasn't expecting for me to say that. But I can't just directly confess to him. Especially when his mother is around.

"Oh. Would you like some dinner? And do you girls already know that we are going to depart—" Mikoto offered. All of us shook a no in response.

"Okaa-san! We already ate at the homecoming. We will be in our rooms." Itachi said while Mikoto nodded. I noticed something. What departing? Are they leaving? All of us headed towards their room. Of course, Sakura and I were separated from each other, since we have a different date. I gulped when we already stopped in front of Sasuke's door. I remembered when I got sick and woke up in his room. I hesitantly entered his room. Sasuke followed behind and closed the door. He opened the curtains revealing the bright moon and twinkling stars. I sat down on the edge of his bed while he sat down on his study table. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was staring into some empty space.

I bit my lip and decided to break the silence. I think its time for me to apologize.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. Since, we're the only ones inside his room, he heard it of course.

"For what?"

"For saying I hate you out loud and in front of so many people." My eyes were locked on the floor.

"Hn. I'm used to it. You don't have to yell at me just to say that you hate me. I knew it already." Sasuke said. Was that some hurt in his voice? Oh no. I really didn't mean to say that. I really wanted to comfort him. Gah. I'm mentally freaking out. What am I supposed to do? Suddenly, I decided to do something. I stood up from the edge of the bed and went towards him. I lifted his chin and kissed his forehead. I know totally unbelievable right? But I think this is the right thing to do. Sasuke was surprised on what I did. I stared directly into his eyes. He stared back.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." I apologized. Sasuke gave me a small smile and pulled me into a nice and comforting hug. I hugged him back. We stayed in each other's arms for like I don't know, half an hour. I was sitting onto his lap while his arms were wrapped around my waist. His chin resting on top of my head. My arms were securely wrapped oh his waist as well. I love the way he smells. He smells like sandalwood. My eyelids were getting heavy and I feel very sleepy right now. I slightly yawned. I heard him let out a low chuckle. He patted my back.

"Go to sleep, Sasuke-chan." I felt him kiss the top of my head and slowly I drifted my self-asleep in his arms.

**Normal POV:**

It was now 12 midnight and Mizuki was now sound asleep in his arms. She was slightly snoring. Sasuke smirked and he decided that it was about time to bring her home since they have to leave tomorrow in the morning.

Moments later, her mother opened the door only finding Uchiha with her daughter asleep in his arms.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Have a good night." Her mother said and bowed. Sasuke smiled at Mizuki's mother and went off to his limo.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me. I noticed that I was on my house. Maybe Sasuke took me home while I was asleep in his arms. How sweet. I took a shower and when I was done I went off to school.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura greeted me. And I smiled back.

"So how was your night at his room?" Sakura asked. I slightly blushed.

"Nothing happened. You?" I asked her.

"It was fun!" Sakura grinned in a perverted way, which magically disappeared, and I rolled my eyes on her.

"Sakura. I'm finally going to confess my love for Uchiha." I stated and closed my locker.

"Oh. Good luck." Sakura faked a smile. I can tell. I finally realized that today I should confess him my feelings. I want us to be together. When I went inside the classroom, he wasn't there. I raised an eyebrow to see his friends a little bit droopy and sad. They were quiet. I decided to go to the SC office to check if I can find him there. He was not there also. I checked everywhere even the cafeteria. He was nowhere to be found. Where is he? I'm starting to get worried. Sakura and the others have noticed me. I can tell the look on their faces were really sad. What the hell is going on? Are they hiding something from me? They better tell me or else. I saw Naruto and Sakura with the others. The look on their faces were totally sad. I was getting annoyed. I have searched everywhere at the school campus and I can't find Uchiha. I had no hesitations to approach and ask them on what's going on.

"Naruto."

"Oh hey.. Sasuke-chan. What's up?" Naruto faked a smile. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where's Uchiha?" I asked. All of them were staring at me, not even bothering to answer.

"Why are you looking for him?" Naruto asked.

I furrowed my brows. "Because, I have finally realized that I.. love him." I was abit embarrassed that I said that out loud. Naruto gave me a pity look on his face. My eyes widened.

"Where is he?!" I shouted. All of them stared at each other.

"I think it's time for her to know the truth." Sakura muttered.

"Truth?! What truth?!" I demanded an answer.

"Sasuke-chan.. Teme is leaving.." Naruto muttered.

"What?! When?! Why didn't you guys tell me!?"

"Today. He was the one who told us not to tell you." Naruto said. I can feel tears were pooling on my eyes.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because he says that he no longer has a reason to stay here. He thinks you rejected him because he loves you." Naruto continued and bowed his head down.

"Even Itachi is leaving.." Sakura muttered. My eyes widened in shock. Tears were already streaming down my cheeks. No. This can't be happening. I shook my head in fear and bit my lip.

"I've gotta stop this!" I ran immediately outside of the school campus. I can hear the others were calling my name and stopping me. But I don't care if they're following me. As long as I have to stop Uchiha from leaving and I have to confess right now before it's too late! I even remember on what Naruto said. He said that Uchiha loves me. I know to myself that Sasuke hasn't departed from his house yet. That's why Itachi had stopped her mother from directly speaking that they are going to depart Konoha. Please, Sasuke. Don't leave me. I love you. I can't stand it! I lifted my legs so that I could run faster towards the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next. :) Chapter 19 is up. The End is almost near. :)**

**Misa-chan**


	20. So much for my happy ending!

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! :) Read and Review please!**

Chapter 20:

* * *

I lifted my legs so that I can run really fast. The Uchiha mansion wasn't that near the school. I'm almost out of breath. But I got to stop Sasuke from leaving. It's my entire fault for being so cold to him. He doesn't even know my true feelings about him. Ohh, I can't take it anymore! Sasuke, why are you confusing me? I'm so lonely when you're not here by my side. Please don't go. Uchiha's limousine was already off. I've got to run faster!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE! UCHIHAAAAAA!" I shouted at the top of my loungs. Not even bothering that I'm almost exhausted.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The maids and butlers of the Uchiha mansion were preparing Sasuke and Itachi's stuff. Both of their parents were already gone to the airport.

"Have a safe flight, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama." The maids said. Sasuke ignored them. The last thing was on the younger Uchiha's mind was none other than Mizuki Sasuke.

_Damn it. I'm going to miss that woman a lot._ Sasuke thought as he entered his limo. Itachi will be joining his limo as well.

"Otouto, are you really sure about your decision?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded without even bothering to face his brother. Sasuke's face was expressionless. But deep inside, he was hurt because he can no longer see the love of his life.

"Aren't you going to miss Sakura, aniki?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed. "Of course I am. That's why I don't want to leave."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Then don't join me." Itachi rolled his eyes on his younger brother. Both of them were in deep thoughts. When all of a sudden, the driver started to break the silence.

"Pardon me, Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama, but there's a woman out their yelling and chasing the limo." The driver said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just another fan girl wanting to say goodbye." Sasuke muttered. Itachi raised his eyebrow and turned his head at the back part window of the limo and saw someone running and chasing them.

_Who the hell is that? Wait a minute. Isn't that? Mizuki Sasuke?!_ Itachi thought and gasped. His lips parted slightly then it turned into a smirk.

"Otouto, you might want to check who is running and chasing our limo." Itachi smirked. Sasuke ignored him.

"What? Another fan girl?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued in his deep thoughts. Itachi sighed heavily and he grabbed the head of Sasuke and tilted it to where he can directly see Mizuki.

"Is that a fan girl to you, otouto?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Dammit! Stop the car!" Sasuke ordered. The limo immediately stopped and Sasuke hurriedly went outside to fetch Mizuki.

* * *

**Mizuki Sasuke's POV:**

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I noticed that the limo had already stopped. I can see it from a distance. I fell onto my knees and panted heavily. Beads of sweat were streaming on my forehead. I can't feel my legs anymore. I was completely startled when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. His spiky raven hair was tickling my nose. My eyes were already pooling with tears. I lifted my tired arms up and hugged him back while sobbing onto his shoulder. Sasuke patted my back.

"Mizuki? What are you doing?" He asked. I was almost out of breath.

"S-sasuke..*pant* I-I don't want you to..*pant* leave…me..*pant*" I panted while speaking though I don't mind at all as long as I'm in his arms. His grip tightened when I said that.

"You're confusing me. I'm really.. sorry if I'm so cold towards you..*pant* but now,*pant*.. I've realized that I love—"

His soft lips on mine caught me off. I passionately kissed him back. Not even wanting to let go, but since I'm almost out of breath, I parted away from his face slowly.

"You stink." He teased and smirked. I slightly blushed and glared at him. Sasuke kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled in return.

"I love you Sasuke." I murmured. Uchiha rested his forehead against mine. He doesn't even care if there are beads of sweat on my forehead.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Uchiha muttered. I kissed his forehead, nose and then his lips again. I just couldn't help my self. I don't want him to leave as well. Once we're done, we hugged each other. When all of a sudden, we both heard some applause and it slightly startled me. It was just Naruto and the others. I rolled my eyes on them. Sasuke sighed. I noticed that Itachi and Sakura were together again.

"Great job, Teme! So that means, you're not going away anymore?" Naruto grinned and gave his thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the grinning fox boy.

"Aniki, tell Okaa-san and Oto-san that we had a change of plans." Itachi smirked at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and kissed and hugged me again. We both stayed in each other's arms. I've realized that I just escaped school. Woops.

"Uhm, guys! You do realize that we're ditching class right now?" I beamed. All of them went silent.

"Nah! Don't even bother, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura said. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and chuckled. Even the president of the student council doesn't want to go back to school. i shook my head in non-sense.

"How about we celebrate at Teme's house?!" Naruto suggested. All of them cheered and obliged. Sasuke and I stared at each other. He smirked.

I pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" I asked.

He smirked and nuzzled my sweaty neck.

"Want to go and take a shower at my room?" He nibbled my earlobe. My lips slightly parted until I've realized on what he just said. I blushed and glared at him.

"You know what, even when you're my boyfriend now, you're still a **PERVERTED JERK** in my eyes." I teased and kissed his cheek. Sasuke pouted. Woah. Did he just do that? That's so unlike him. I smirked.

"Why? Is that bad?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, it's bad." I stuck my tongue out at him. Sasuke gave me his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. I do stink but that doesn't mean that I will take a shower with him.

"No." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's get out of here." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"You'll see." Sasuke winked at me. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my wrist. We both left the others and headed towards the park were we can be alone and enjoy each other's presence.

"I love you, Sasuke-_chan_."

"I love you too, Sasuke-_kun_." His eyes widened.

"Am I deaf? It's your first time to call me that." Sasuke smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nah. You're just a perverted jerk." He smirked and kissed me one more time.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my jashin. I can't believe that I'm totally finished! :( **

**Well, *tears* before I go, I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Especially these people who are reviewing my story: XxanimeaddictxX, susl, guest, Rogue Ninja25(Hi friend!:D), Tough Chick, Shiranai Atsune, KageYami, Fairytailrox654, and PervertAnimeOtaku. Thank you guys so much! i really appreciate the reviews. Hope you guys can still read and review some of my future stories. **

**I'm just really happy that this story is done. So, till next time everyone! Kindly share this to some other members here in . :) Hope you can still support my future stories. Love you guys! xx**

**Truly yours,**

**Misa-chan**


	21. Extra: Birthday Special

**Hi guys! This is an Extra Chapter.**

Extra: Birthday Special:

* * *

It's been two months since me and Sasuke have been going out. Today is the 2nd of august. My birthday is after two days. I don't even know if my friends and my own boyfriend know about my birthday but I'm not expecting anything coming from them. I'm turning eighteen this August 4. Oh my, I'm getting old. I was serving the customers of Ichiraku restaurant. My shift was almost over and I saw Naruto and Sakura approaching from a distance.

"Sasuke-chan!" Naruto hugged me from the back and I roughly patted his cheek. Sakura pulled Naruto off of me and smacked his head. The fox boy rubbed his head and sighed in annoyance.

"Hi Naruto, Sakura. What brings you here today?" I asked as the three of us entered the locker room.

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other.

"Nothing. We just want to ask you if you would like to join our dancing session tomorrow." Sakura winked at me. I raised a confused eyebrow at her. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

I blinked three times. "Okay. For what?" the two of them cocked their eyebrows in a funny way.

"Just for fun!" Sakura raised her hands in the air just like a child. A sweat drop appeared above my head.

"Come on, Sasuke-chan! Join us! Its acutally fun! They will even teach us on how to dance while wearing a blindfold! Isn't that awesome?!" Naruto beamed and gripped my shoulders rocking me back and forth. I let out a weird chuckle.

With the look on their faces, I don't even know what to say. These guys are total pushers. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples.

"Alright, fine. As long as I don't humiliate my self in front of so many people, 'kay?" I glared at the two. Both of them jumped in the air like little kids who just got their prizes. To be honest, I love to dance. It's my passion. Especially the fast waltz.

"Yatta! Come to this address and meet us before lunch okay? Since, its our school's semester break." Naruto handed me a piece of paper with the address written on it. I nodded and gave them a small smile.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-chan!" both of them waved goodbye.

Finally, my shift was done. I saw Sasuke waiting for me outside. What a gentleman. I smiled and skidded towards him. Sasuke welcomed me by a quick peck on the lips and a tight embrace.

"Sasuke-chan, you're so persistent." I glared at him

"Am not."

Sasuke chuckled and intertwined his fingers on mine while walking home. An awkward silence came over us. He decided to break that silence.

"So how was your day?"

I blinked. "The usual. You know Naruto and Sakura barged in the restaurant and they offered me to join their dancing sessions." Sasuke smirked.

"Really? What for?" I shrugged.

"I don't exactly know. Sakura told me that it was just for fun." I explained. Sasuke gave me a slight nod in response. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Want to sleep at my house?" Sasuke suddenly asked. My eyes slightly widened. That question was totally out of the blue. My cheeks slightly turned red. Sasuke stared at me like there was something on my face.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-_chan_?" He emphasized the suffix. I glared at him while blushing.

"You do know that you're blushing this much." Sasuke pinched my cheeks.

"S-shut up." Why the hell am I stuttering? Sasuke smirked and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"So, what do you say?" He whispered and that tickled me.

"Ask my mom, perverted jerk." I locked my gaze on the floor. But that didn't last long because Sasuke lifted my chin so that he can stare directly at my eyes.

"I'll go ask your mom." My lips slightly parted. Then I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever. I bet she won't even agree." I stuck my tongue out n him. He smirked and playfully flicked my forehead.

* * *

"Perfect timing! I'm going to leave for tonight. Why don't you sleep at their house just for tonight, honey?" Mother asked. A small vein appeared on my forehead.

"Okaa-san, I can't believe you." My mother smirked at me.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy honey! Come on. Pack your clothes then take your leave. I'll be returning tomorrow in the afternoon, which means I won't be able t make breakfast and lunch. Don't forget to lock the door." I sighed heavily and glanced at Sasuke who was now smirking in victory.

"Alright fine." I scoffed and stormed upstairs and gathered some of my clothes.

After several moments, I hurriedly went downstairs and saw Sasuke drinking some tea and my mother nowhere to be found. I guess she left already. Sasuke went to the kitchen and placed the now empty teacup. I clung into his arms as we both head towards the Uchiha mansion.

Once we're already there, maids and butlers formed a straight line and greeted us.

"Good evening, Sasuke-sama and Ojou-sama." They all said in sychronization. Ojou? Princess? What? I bit my lip and bowed my head.

"Why do they call me 'ojou-sama'"? I muttered. Sasuke smirked and flicked my head.

"Because you are mine." I blushed on what he said. Suddenly, Itachi appeared out of nowhere.

"Otouto, Sasuke. Come join me for dinner." Itachi smirked. Oh yeah, both of them were the only ones whom are living here. Their parents are in Kirigakure.

The three of us ate in peace and after that, Sasuke led me to his room. He closed the door behind us. I gulped. It's actually my first time on sleeping in a boy's house. My heart is racing so fast.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor." I mumbled. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and in a blink of an eye, he was on top of me and both of us were lying on the bed. Sasuke stared at me with a serious look on his face. He leaned in closer and rested his head on my neck. I can feel his hot breath against my skin.

"You think I'll let that happen?" The tip of his nose traced my throat making me whimper.

"N-no. let me go. I'm going to take a bath." I blushed and Sasuke chuckled more like a cat's purr. I swallowed heavily.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything to you unless you want me to." He mumbled on my neck. My eyes widened.

"Perverted jerk." Sasuke smirked and got off of me. I took out my toiletries and went to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and took a nice warm bath. After several moments, I stretched my hand out of the shower curtain to reach for my towel only ending up on touching midair. Shit. I forgot my towel. I sighed heavily and saw his towel. I don't think he will mind me on using his towel for now. Sasuke was a bit surprised when he saw me came out of the bathroom with his own towel wrapped around my body.

"I see you're using my towel." Sasuke smirked. I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"I forgot to bring a towel okay? You don't mind do you?" Sasuke shook his head. I was about to put on my underwear when I noticed that he was still there.

"What are you staring at? Get out, Sasuke." I hissed. He smirked and shook his head in disapproval.

Suddenly, he pinned my on the wall.

"No."

"Why not?!"

Sasuke pressed his forehead against mine making me blush at the moment.

"Because you're using my towel." My lips slightly parted and I gently pushed him away from me.

"Let me change first and I'll give you your towel." I crossed my arms and he made his exit towards the bathroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas and brushed my hair.

"Sasuke, here's your towel." I can hear the water running behind the bathroom door.

"Place it here inside." He ordered. I sighed and abruptly shook my head.

"Hell no!" I yelled.

I heard him click his tongue.

"If you won't place it here inside, I'll personally get that from you." I get his perverted point. I have no other choice.

"Here you go you perv—"

When I opened the bathroom door, he was there. Standing. Smirking. His body all wet. And the worst part was he had **NO CLOTHES** on. My eyes widened and I blushed madly making my nose bleed in a funny way.

"Kyaaaaa! What the hell, Uchiha?!" I shouted in a funny way.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards me. I backed away only ending up on leaning against the cold wall.

"Like what you see?" He teased. I bit my lip and glared at him. I don't want to look down if you know what I mean.

"Hell no! Go away! At least put some towel around your body!" I beamed while blushing. He chuckled and pecked my lips. Out of the blue, I accidentally licked my lips making his smirk even wider.

"What are you still doing here, Sasuke-chan? Don't tell me you love the view?" Sasuke teased. I smacked his head and turned for the door slamming it on his face. I can't believe that I saw him naked. As in, _**N-A-K-E-D**_. My reputation I ruined! My eyes aren't virgin anymore! I can feel that my cheeks were still burning. To tell you the truth, he has a nice and sexy body, those abs and biceps and—what the fuck am I thinking? I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert! I mentally slapped myself and I landed on the bed. Soon, I heard the bathroom door open, I cracked an eye open to see a shirtless Sasuke. I bit my lip and shook my head abruptly trying to avoid his gaze. My heart is beating to fast. From the corner of my eye, I saw him me and he started leaning. I backed away from him only resulting of me, falling off the bed. I was too dumbstruck on what's going on.

"Gah!" I blabbered. Sasuke chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. I immediately stood up and sat on the bed again, avoiding his gaze. Sasuke tapped my shoulder and I cocked my head to his side while I was hugging my knees.

Sasuke tousled my hair.

"Hey! I just brushed that!" I pouted. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him as we both lay on the bed. His well-toned chest was exposed. I was fighting the urge on not to stare at his chest. I felt that Sasuke kissed the top of my head. I gritted my teeth together and forced my self to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning,

The sunlight on Sasuke's window had waked me up. I noticed that both of our legs were tangled to each other. Oh yeah, tomorrow is my birthday. His arms were tightly wrapped on my waist. I remembered that I was going to have those dancing sessions together with Naruto and Sakura. I wriggled my body to free myself. Sasuke's eyes suddenly snapped open. Making me slightly jump. He slowly retrieved his arms. I stood up and went to the bathroom. Moments later, Sasuke and I went to the dining room for breakfast. Itachi was seated already and breakfast was already prepared.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama, Ojou-sama." The butler greeted. Itachi motioned for us to sit and eat.

"Good morning, otouto, Sasuke. Did you have a splendid night?" Itachi smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? Don't tell me you guys already did it?" Itachi teased. We glared at him making him chuckle.

"We didn't do _that_, Aniki. Maybe you and Sakura have done it, am I right?" Sasuke mocked his brother. Itachi slightly blushed and groaned, ignoring Sasuke's question. The younger Uchiha smirked and ate breakfast.

An hour later, I told Sasuke that I would be leaving after an hour and here I am. I saw Naruto and Sakura waiting from a distance. I waved and ran towards them.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! You made it!" Naruto gave me another bone crushing hug.

"N-naruto… c-can't b-breathe.." Sakura smacked Naruto's head in order to release me.

"Hehe.. Sorry. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Naruto scratched the back of his head as we all went inside the studio. Why the hell does that man looks like a snake to me? He was wearing some black leggings with a white sleeveless shirt. Maybe he's the choreographer. Who knows?

"Welcome! My name is Orochimaru. Today, I'll teach you how to dance while wearing some blindfolds, but first, I'll teach you how to dance without wearing one. Then after you have mastered your skills, it's time for us to wear the blindfolds, okay?" Orochimaru hissed. I bit my inner cheek to prevent from laughing. He looks like a gay!

Orochimaru started teaching some dance steps which I have mastered easily. I love dancing, that's why. To tell you the truth, I have enjoyed this session. He noticed my skills and smirked.

"My, my, Sasuke-chan. You are a good dancer. Why don't we try to move it to the next level?" Orochimaru pulled something out on his pocket. He handed me the blindfold. I took the blindfold and placed it on my eyes. Now, my view is pitch black. Orochimaru was instructing me to dance the steps and he was my partner. The instrumental music filled in the room as we danced through the studio.

"What song is this? I love it. it matches the dance steps perfectly." I asked him.

"Shinigami no Kintai Kanri, my dear." Orochimaru muttered and smirked. We continued to dance until the end of the song.

Hours later, it was about our time to go home. The three of us thanked Orochimaru and we headed towards our house.

"That was fun!" I beamed. Naruto and Sakura stared at each other.

"We're glad that you enjoyed it!" Naruto grinned. I smiled at him.

"Well, that was fun Sasuke-chan! See you tomorrow!" Sakura and Naruto waved a goodbye. Yeah, tomorrow is my birthday and I don't think neither of you guys knows about it. I was sulking while walking towards home.

* * *

The next day:

**Normal POV: **

_Flashback:_

"_Teme! It's almost August! What do you plan on Sasuke-chan's birthday?" Naruto asked as he placed both of his hands at the back of his head._

"_Yeah. I mean, are you going to treat her or what?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke smirked. He whispered his idea to the two of them. Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped in a funny way._

_"You're going to what?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke clamped his hand over his loud mouth._

_"Shut up, dobe."_

_"Are you sure that that's your plan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded in response._

"_Oh and, don't tell Sasuke about it. It's a surprise.." Uchiha smirked and walked away leaving a rather confused and excited Naruto and Sakura._

_End of flashback._

'I can't believe that neither of my friends is greeting me! Even Sasuke. How cruel is that? I guess this is the kind of pain for those who haven't been greeted for their birthdays huh?' Mizuki thought as she finished her daily chores at home. Her phone buzzed. She immediately took it out incase it was a greeting from one of her friends, but she was wrong.

_Hey, Sasuke-chan. Meet me and Ino at my house after an hour. We will go to a club._

_**What for?**_ Mizuki replied. Seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

_Ino just wants to relax for today._ Mizuki didn't even managed to reply because she was a bit depressed that even her own friends don't even know about her birthday.

An hour later...

"Hey Sasuke-chan! Come on let's go! The club opens at 6pm. Hurry, we'll go to Ino-pigs house to change." Sakura winked. The three of them went to Ino's house.

"Sasuke-chan, close your eyes." Ino ordered. Mizuki thought that it was a surprise for her birthday but she was wrong again. She felt that Ino was putting her on some make-up. Mizuki felt that Sakura was undressing her and placing her corset.

"W-what the hell?! S-sakura! It's so tight!" Mizuki complained.

"Bear with it, Sasuke-chan!" Sakura mumbled.

"Why the hell am I even wearing a corset? What's that for?" Mizuki asked grumpily.

"The bar that we are going in has a theme!" Ino lied. Of course, they have to lie in order to keep her from knowing about their plan. Both of them were feeling guilty on not greeting her.

After several moments, Mizuki saw herself in the mirror.

"What the?! What kind of bar are we going anyway? I look like a British lady who is about to have her tea with her butler!" Mizuki exclaimed. Ino and Sakura chuckled. They were dressed as well but not that fancy as Mizuki's dress. Soon, the three of them headed towards the 'bar' that Ino and Sakura were saying.

"Put this on." Sakura handed Mizuki a decorated mask. She placed the mask on her eyes. She saw nothing but pitch black.

"What the hell, Sakura? I can't even see a thing!" Mizuki complained as she tried to remove the mask. But she was stopped by Ino's hand.

"Don't worry, we're wearing the same as well." Ino lied.

"What the?! Then how can you mange to guide me all the way towards the entrance?! What's going on?!" Mizuki hissed. Sakura and Ino chuckled. They dragged Mizuki inside the 'bar.'

As soon as they have entered the bar, Mizuki was tied up on a chair and she was placed on the stage without her knowledge. But she had felt that she was tied up on a chair.

"Hey! Sakura! Ino! Help me!" Mizuki cried. Ino and Sakura felt pity because of what they have done. But it was for her birthday anyway. Mizuki doesn't even know that it was a surprise party that they were going on to.

Smoke screen appeared inside the room filled with Mizuki's friends. She coughed because of the smoke. Then suddenly, the music played.

"What the? This song… it's familiar.." Mizuki muttered to her self as she was squirming on her seat. When the song had started, someone was singing:

Sasuke entered the room with a wireless microphone that was placed on his ear. He was dressed as a butler and he started singing. Everyone gasped and cheered. Mizuki cocked an eyebrow. She was wondering on what was going on and who was singing the song that she had just practiced yesterday?

**Getsuyoubi wa tamashii o kari  
Kayoubi wa kanrika no kaigi  
Suiyoubi wa haken suru shinigami yobu  
Mokuyoubi wa junpaku no shatsu  
Kin'youbi wa nekutai o erabi  
Doyoubi wa shinematikku rekoodo miru**

**Kanpeki na kiritsu o mamoru hibi shizuka ni  
Matataku ma kami hodo no kurui mo yurusanai **

Sasuke pulled out a dagger and everyone gasped because they thought that he was going to stab Mizuki. Before the chorus had even started, he cut the ropes that was tied on Mizuki and he pulled her into a dance that she had practiced yesterday.

**Orokashii shinigami risshi subete no shi no kiroku mamoru  
Chiri hitotsu nai oto no shinai toshokan ga kooru  
Genkaku na shigoto nashitoge kodoku o himotoku jikan ni  
Tsuyoku kuroku nigaku matoitsuku kioku ga hikuku tooku**

Both of them danced gracefully.

'Oh my. Who the hell am I dancing with? What's up with the singer? He has a sexy voice!' Mizuki thought as they both danced through the dance floor while her friends were cheering them. Mizuki doesn't even know that she was dancing with Sasuke. The crowd was surprised because Mizuki can dance with a blindfold on. Naruto and Sakura were smiling at the two. Even all of his friends were surprised because he can sing like that.

**Getsuyoubi wa yuuutsu na ame  
Kayoubi wa ihansha o shikari  
Suiyoubi wa Gureru Satokurifu o keru  
Mokuyoubi wa zangyou o shite  
Kin'youbi wa tamashii no kaishuu  
Doyoubi wa mezawari na akuma o karu**

**Meiwaku de fukanzen na shinsei kyakka shi  
Yamazumi no mondai de fukai kiwamarinai**

**Kagirinaku muda na sagyou to kudaranai tanin no misu ga  
Chouwa no toreta garasubari no bigaku o hakai shi  
Yurusarenu itsudatsu kisoku taida ga maneita hichouwa  
Kuzure yabure koware kegasareta yoteihyou kyou mo zangyou  
**

Both of them were dancing as if they own the dancefloor. Mizuki pushed her negative thoughts and enjoyed her dancing even if she was blindfolded.**  
**

**Konnan na shigoto katazuke hagane no chitsujo o modosu  
Reitetsu-sugiru risei o kiri no kage ni dakishime  
Rengoku no kabe ga arou to kanarazu kuzushite miseru  
Ude ga koe ga tsume ga ushinawareyou to mo**

**Shizukesa no naka de kanaderu seichi na tokei no hari ga  
Kono kokoro no subete o tsukasadorishi kami nara  
Tamerawazu inochi sogitoru subete no chouwa to kibou  
Kanae tsumuge utae kotoba sura itetsuku kuraki sekai  
setsunaku.**

As the song ends, Sasuke twirled Mizuki and gave her a luxurious dance ending. Once the song was done, everyone cheered and became silent. Sasuke was a bit panting because of dancing and signing at the same time. Mizuki gulped and wondered why it had become silent. Sasuke lifted her mask off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-CHAN!" Everyone cheered. She was startled and slightly jumped. Mizuki saw the look on their faces. They were absolutely happy for her. They were even dressed as her but with different styles. Soon, Mizuki found out that it was all planned after all. She faced her 'dancing partner' and was shocked when she saw Sasuke in front of her.

"S-sasuke?!" She gasped. Tears were pooling in her eyes. Sasuke gave her a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. He wiped away her tears using his hand that was covered by his white gloves.

"I didn't know you can sing and dance like that. Oh, and that butler outfit looks good on you." Mizuki teased as she playfully poked his chest. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. He gave Mizuki a passionate kiss in front of everybody.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-_chan._" Sasuke muttered and gave her another hug.

* * *

**So guys? What do you think about the Birthday Special? XD Was it good? Sasuke-chan's theme party was Kuroshituji. and the song Shinigami No Kintai Kanri was sung by one of the characters in Kuroshitsuji, his name is William T. Spears. Also the voice of Noriaki Sugiyama which is Sasuke's voice as well. Just try to imagine that Sasuke was singing and dancing with her. XD It came up into my mind so i hope you'll like this one. Plus, there will be an upcoming fan fic that i will post! lol. Leave a review!**

**It's another SasukeOc fic. It's a requested fic. I'll prbably post it next week or the day after tomorrow. I don't know. Ja ne, minna-chan!**

**-Misa chan.**


End file.
